Crimson
by Grevin Hades
Summary: Alternate Universe. Jaune Arc is a simple young man. He has just come of age and has shown that he can handle large responsibility. So when his father took ill, his parents knew he could take their goods to market in the town several days away without worry. Except things didn't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson**

 **Chapter 1**

 **It's Been A Difficult Journey**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

The world of Remnant was home to many different creatures. Humans, Faunus, and Grimm to name a few. However, as some know, there is more to the world of Remnant than what is seen at the surface. For the most part, these secrets remain that, secret but, sometimes, the truth is revealed and what happens to those who learn the truth, well…that too remains secret.

Jaune pulled his cloak tighter around him shivering a bit as another strong burst of bone chilling wind washed over him. A swirl of leaves slammed into him from the side and as he brushed them from his clothing another burst of wind caught his hood slamming it back exposing his blonde locks and blue eyes to the harsh weather. "Gah! Dangit!"

He pulled his hood back up and turned away the wind as best he could while trying to maintain his hold on the cart he was pulling behind him. Currently he was deep in the forest between his home village and the far city of Vale attempting to take a cart of goods to a family friend who was a merchant of the various foods they produced. Normally his work on the farm would be to be tending to the animals and helping his sisters prep the food for the next delivery however, when his father took ill, the responsibility fell to him.

Things had started off as expected, his sisters all wishing him well, his mother talking about how much he had grown and a stern warning from his father. 'Don't stray from the forest path and don't let anything happen to the product.' That message had been clear.

He started on his journey mid-morning the day before and for the first twenty-four hours, it had been smooth traveling. However, the moment he entered the forest, something felt off. There was a chill in the air and while it was late in the fall season, this…this felt unnatural. He felt like eyes were constantly watching him. To make matters worse the horse began to act up and when he climbed down off the wagon to check her, she pulled free from his grip and galloped off the path deep into the forest, snaking its way through trees and brush with him giving chase.

Eventually he had caught up to the wagon but by the time he had, the horse had broken the harness and galloped off leaving him stranded. Thankfully years of labor on the farm had left him strong enough to begin to pull the cart but it had not provided him with a sense of direction. He did the best he could to pick the proper direction and began to pull the cart, at a much slower pace. To make matters even worse, the temperature had begun to drop and a cold wind kicked up indicating that at any moment a storm would begin.

He glanced back over his shoulder at the cart checking the contents noting that while the tarp was shifting under the onslaught of the wind, it was holding and keeping the good dry which he was thankful for when he felt the first cold drops of water hit his face. "Oh no…"

He pulled his cloak tighter around him as the sky opened up and began to pour down on him. He grunted as he grabbed the handles of the cart and did his best to pull it along despite the ground becoming muddier and muddier by the second.

He needed to find shelter and soon. Not only was the water freezing as it hit him but the wind was making it hard for him to see. Combine that with the trouble the cart and Jaune was left feeling overwhelmed. How could things have gotten this bad so quickly? He will be a total failure and will have let his family down…worse yet he was going to freeze out here.

As if taking a que from his thoughts, another bone chilling gust of wind slammed into him causing his wet cloak to stick to his form. "Damnit, I need to find someplace to camp and quick!"

It was then that he saw it. A glowing light in the distance. A fire? No, not in this storm, it had to be a building with a fire in it. Perhaps a cabin? A hunter who was taking refuge for the night? Perhaps a hermit cooking their dinner? Hell, at this point he would even settle for a coven of witches boiling a brew to cast spells.

Redoubling his efforts he grunted and struggled to pull the cart through the storm fighting the bitter cold as it began to leave his hands, arms and face numb. Soon the light in the distance began to grow and much to his surprise, it wasn't a small cabin. No, quite the opposite. It was a stone structure. A large one at that. Easily two or three stories in height, looking something like a mix between a mansion and a castle.

The closer he came to it, the more details he could make out. There was a large stone wall surrounding the estate with a clear path meant for carriages to be driven through. Just past the 'gate' he could see a stone driveway curve around to a large front entryway. The entryway itself had an overpass to help with stormy weather and a large set of stairs leading up to a grand entrance. On the far right of the building he could make out a large chimney and on the far left he could barely see the curved side of a cylindrical wall curving out all the way up to the top of the structure.

There were unique little touches as well. He could see stone rose statues on parts of the outer wall, and along with that some gargoyles on the corners of the building seemed to be robed figures with a scythe in hand. "Well…that's cheery."

The most important item that he saw was that in one or two windows he could see the faint glow of light which meant someone was home…perhaps they would be kind enough to allow him to stay under the overhang in the drive way until the storm passes.

Moving as fast as his frozen body would allow him he managed to maneuver the cart under the stone cover, his breath coming heavily, the wear on his body taking hold making him begin to shiver. Attempting to waste no more time he jogged up the stairs to the main entrance, coming to the large ornate doors. Taking hold of the large knocker he pulled back and slammed it into the wood three times. *Bang…Bang…Bang. *

He shivered again rubbing his arms as another gust of wind pushed him forward almost knocking him into the door. After a few moment's he frowned and began to turn around thinking that no one was home and he was just imagining things. However, the second he began to turn the familiar sound of a locks being turned reached his ears and then one of the door opened with a groan, the hinges complaining at the lack of being used for some time. Jaune though did not pay much attention to that as he did the person standing on the other side of the door.

Standing on the other side of the door, hands clasped in front of her was a girl…well, a woman but she was young. Clearly she was around his age. What made him pause was how she was dressed. This woman wore a white and black maid outfit that consisted of heeled shoes, sheer stockings, a short-flurried skirt and blouse with a black bow in her hair. Her eyes were a deep amber color and seemed to be a bit pointed. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail and draped down over her back ending at her thighs. "Uh…"

She glanced at him and then at the cart behind him and spoke with a firm and dismissive tone. "I'm sorry but we are not interested in purchasing the wares of a simple merchant."

Jaune quickly raised his hands using one to pull back his hood. "No, no, no, no, I'm not here to sell anything…"

She simply blinked at him, a frown forming over her lips. "Then why are you here?"

He sighed and dropped his hands. "I was hoping I might find refuge from the storm. I'm trying to take this wagon of good to Vale but my horse broke its harness and ran off and I've been pulling it all this afternoon. This rain is bone chilling and I can't keep going…I hate to be a pest and I have some coin that I can offer as compensation. Would you be able to assist me?"

The girl stood there for a moment saying nothing instead letting her eyes slowly trace over his form, as if inspecting him. Then as if a switch had been flipped, her frown changed from a deep frown to a very slight smirk…it was cute. "Very well…come inside."

Jaune nodded and quickly stepped in thankful to be out of the cold, though if he had to be honest with himself, the interior wasn't much better. He quickly slipped off his dripping cloak and draped it over his arm revealing that he wore a simple white long-sleeved shirt that had a small open collar on it as well as dark blue pants and a pair of simple boots. At his side was his weapon, an old family sword passed down from his Grandfather to his father, to him. His mother insisted he wear it during his travels in case he ran into bandits. His skin was light and his eyes, which could be seen through some of his shaggy hair, were a deep blue.

The maid closed the door behind him casting them both into near darkness, the only light coming from a few candles hanging on the walls. She then turned to him making him pause as he folded his cloak over his arm. While the rest of her appeared normal, her amber eyes seemed to be even more vivid in the dim light. It was unlike anything he could recall seeing.

Sensing his hesitation, the maid moved closer and gently pulled the cloak from him and turned placing it on a nearly invisible hook next to the door. Next, she motioned to his hip. "I'm sorry sir but for the safety of the manor I'm going to have to ask you please relinquish your weapon here."

Blinking for a moment Jaune looked down at his side then at the maid. "Oh…um…well, ok." He fumbled with his belt and sheath and within moments he was able to pull the blade from his side and offered it over. She gave a small curtsey before taking the blade and setting it next to his cloak.

"There, now sir I'm sure you're wary after your travels, if you'll follow me I'll lead you to the main living room where we have a fire going, you'll be able to warm up there."

He nodded while rubbing his arms with his hands shivering slightly. "T-thank you miss…um…I'm sorry I don't believe I learned your name yet."

She glanced over her shoulder, a small smirk showing on her lips with a hint of mischievousness showing in her eyes. "I believe it is customary to introduce yourself first before asking the name of another."

He blinked a moment before his cheeks turned red in embarrassment and he nodded proving a small bow of apology. "Oh, you're quite right I'm terribly sorry. My name is Jaune Arc. It's an honor to make your acquaintance."

She nodded turning back away from him now stepping into the large stone hallway. "It is nice to meet you Mr. Arc. You may call me Blake. I'm the maid here at the manor. Come along."

Not waiting a moment longer, Jaune fell into step behind the woman, his eyes finally beginning to adjust to the dim lit halls. As he did so, he couldn't help but let his eyes linger on Blake, especially how…cute her attire was. If he had to describe it, it would almost be like something described out of one of the books he would read during his free time, but those books were as old as his grandfather.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by her clearing her throat forcing him to focus on the large room that she had just led him into. The room was spacious with a large fireplace crackling with a medium flame, the heat it provided making the room feel quite comfortable. A few feet away from the fire was a large plush rug in which the furniture rested. The first piece he noticed were two larger sized couches forming an L shape on the right of the mantel and on the left, were four large, very comfortable looking chairs. On the far-right side of the room was a large piano with its lid propped open and to the far left of the room was a full-length bar stocked with more spirits than he could count. Whoever lived her was clearly well off. Perhaps fate was smiling upon him when he found this place. "Please Mister Arc, come in and have a seat. Please feel free to help yourself to a drink and warm yourself by the fire. I must find my lady and inform her of your arrival."

He glanced around the room for a moment before turning to ask her a question but found that somehow, she had managed to disappear from view without any sort of sound...creepy.

It was quiet…very quiet. The only sound that greeted his ears was the soft crackling of the fire and his own beating heart. Why did he feel so nervous? It was like he was the fly being led into the trap by a spider…how did that saying go? 'Come into my Parlor' said the Spider to the fly?

He shivered once again and glanced over to the full bar noting storied he had heard from his sisters about how liquor can help warm a person. After another shiver washed over him, he decided it was best for him to not worry about him being a bit under age and instead to focus on being warm.

He made his way over to the large bar noting the wide variety of drinks, some of which had labels that were faded with age, and even others written in a language that he couldn't begin to read. Finally he settled on a liquor he could at least reckognize, whiskey. Taking a small glass he poured a light brown liquid from a younger looking bottle and brought it up to his face taking a small sniff, frowning at it's scent. He waited a moment then decided to just go for it and quickly slammed the liquid to into his throat a swallowed it all in a single gulp.

Fire…his throat was on fire. Holy shit it burned. He nearly dropped the glass, managing to catch it on the bar before clutching at his throat and taking a gasping breath before breaking into a coughing fit. He could feel the warmth of the liquor hitting and surging into his system from his stomach but he decided that it was most definitely an acquired taste.

He sat himself down on the edge of the couch nearest to the fire and quietly reached his hands out warming them to the fire. After a few moments, he felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him, a large yawn escaping him but the moment that faded he felt something else. Something dark, something heavy felt like it washed over him.

It felt like there a cold hand sliding up his back to his shoulder then a warm breath washing over his neck causing him to turn around with a sharp, small gasp. As he turned around he found no one behind him however at the entryway he did see a small figure standing there staring at him.

She was petite, young with black and red hair. That went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of silver that locked onto his. Her lips were a dark shade of red which contrasted with her pale white skin. She wore a black and red sleeveless dress which hugged her form showing off her thin, lithe form and black stockings with black heeled shoes. Her arms were just as pale as her face but her fingernails were painted a deep red that matched her lips perfectly.

Jaune quickly stood up to face the woman noting that he stood a full head over her yet the way she held herself, it was clear she was someone who held control over others. He gave a small bow and cleared his throat. "Um…"

The woman smirked and tilted her head a bit as she looked him over, her silver eyes trailing over his face, neck, shoulders, chest and the rest all the way down to his feet then back up. Then she took a slow breath and spoke with a soft, almost haunting voice that was gentle and sweet, yet sultry and strong enough to strike him to his core. "So…you're the one who stumbled upon my humble home. Tell me…what is your name cutie?"

He blinked a few times, his eyes unable to stop looking at her…he couldn't break eye contact. It was though a force had a hold of him. He tried to find his words, he tried to speak, but couldn't. Something had come over him. Finally he felt a wave of relief wash over him and he was able to shift his gaze a bit allowing him to look down towards his feet. "Uh…Um…G-good afternoon. I'm Jaune…Jaune Ark. Thank you for allowing me to find refuge from the storm."

The woman smiled softly, her dainty lips curving up just a bit. "Oh, you don't need to thank me…but I'm afraid you will be staying here for a bit of time my dear…"

"I-am sorry, what?"

"I said, you won't be going anywhere for a while…cutie."

Jaune swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. What had he gotten himself into.

To be continued.

 **Authors notes** : Hey guys, here we have yet another side story for the site. This one is clearly set in and Alternate Universe and it going to be a bit darker, though nothing compared to the Yandere stuff. I'm not going to specify the inspiration for this story until a bit later and see if you can figure it out.

I will give one hint to start you out. It's one of those ASMR videos found on youtube. If you don't know what this is, it stands for Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response. The video I found had a really good voice actress who managed to strike a chord in my head so boom, story inspiration.

As always please feel free to let me know what you think of my work and also as always, thank you for taking time out of your day to give my work a chance. I hope I don't disappoint or waste your time. That said, back to writing with me. Have a good day everyone.

-Grev


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson**

 **Chapter 2**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

Who was this…girl? Woman? Person? Why was she staring at him in such a way that he could feel pressure on his very being…and why was she calling him "cutie"? Jaune swallowed the lump in his throat and mentally cursed his inability to really talk to women…despite his family being mostly female he just never saw that many girls who would tolerate his shy nature.

"U-um…I'm sorry, did you say I'm not going anywhere?"

The woman in the black and red dress gave him a small smile before taking three steps into the room, her heeled shoes clacking softly on the stone floor. Her silver eyes seemed to shine with mirth as she bit her bottom lip ever so slightly. "That's right. This kind of storm comes about once in a great while but when it does, it is best to stay indoors until it passes, lest you be blown or washed away."

Jaune let out an internal sigh as he reached up and lightly rubbed the back of his neck. "O-oh, I see…well, I don't wish to be a bother but if the storm is as bad as you say…"

The petite woman waved her hand off and shook her head. "It's no trouble, you will, ahem, are welcome to stay as long as required. As I'm sure you can see, we have lots of room in this manor."

"Are you certain it is no trouble? I can earn my keep if need be."

She took a slow inhale with her nose closing her eyes as she did so, a smile coming to her lips, before opening them once again and motioning to the hallway behind her. "I'm certain you will my handsome young man, but for now you must be hungry from your travels…Please, come with me."

"So, just how bad do these storms get around here?"

She glanced at him over her shoulder then motioned to a nearby window where he could see outside and indeed, there was a heavy torrent of rain coming down that showed no sign of stopping. Making matters worse, the wind was whipping harshly causing the droplets of water to nearly fly horizontally by the glass. "Very bad. If not for the strong foundation of this building I have no doubt it would have blown away by now."

"I see…in that case I'm very much in your debt. Thank you for your kindness…though…um, not to be rude but while you now know my name, I'm afraid I still do not know yours."

She stopped dead in her tracks and spun to look at him only giving him little time to react before running into her. She leaned in a bit, her silver eyes locked onto his causing him to lean back a bit. "Hmmm? I didn't, how rude of me. My name is Rubinya Consuela Julietta Roselia The Third…but please just call me Ruby Rose."

She was close…she was leaning in, her eyes bright with mirth…and she smelled good. He could feel his cheeks beginning to head up and he quickly took a step back. "Eh-heh-heh-heh…Well, it's nice to meet you Miss Ruby Rose. Thank you again for letting me stay here."

Ruby smirked and gave a small wink. "You're welcome. It isn't often we get visitors after all."

Not wishing to be rude he fell into step behind her. "So…you said "We" earlier…who else lives here?"

She reached out and lightly ran her fingers along the wall as she walked, her crimson nail polish glinting in the candlelight. "Oh, not many, just me and my brood. We've been friends for a long time and decided to help take care of one another. You'll meet them all in time I'm sure. Now come along, I will see if we can get some hot food in you."

Not giving him a chance to respond she turned on her heels and continue to lead him deeper into the manner. They passed the main entryway which he had passed through earlier and now he found himself passing a large staircase that led to what appeared to be a large upstairs. The floor was covered in a red carpet that seemed to glow under the shadows casted by the candles in the hallway. Soon though, something else caught his attention. It was bread…he smelled fresh bread. He would know that smell anywhere. Years of helping his family prepare it made him able to recognize it without issue.

Ruby continued to walk ahead of him. "Already salivating at the smell of fresh bread eh?"

He quickly checked his chin finding no drool there. "W-well, I did some cooking at home on the farm and helped make the baked goods often. Smelling it here brought back some pleasant memories for a second."

"So do you work with your hands often?"

"Well…I suppose you could say that. I never gave it much thought. I'm always helping my family with the daily chores whether it be work in the fields, taking care of the animals or helping with the prep for market."

"That kind of work will build up your muscles and endurance quickly, I love strong strapping young men…It looks like the hard work is already showing on you cutie."

Jaune felt his cheeks warm again. Why does she keep calling him that? He supposed he was a bit handsome but was by no means a lady killer. The thoughts continued to rattle around in his mind as they entered a large kitchen space where it easily could fit ten people. Across the way against the far wall was a large wood burn stove and a pantry his mother would kill for. There were vegetables, spices, fruits and meats of all kinds. It looked amazing. On the stove was a large pot boiling that had steam rising from inside filling the room with an amazing smell. Standing in front of the stove was another girl, this one also dressed in a maid uniform but she had on an apron as well. She was thin and tall, but her most discernable feature was her long red mane that was done up in a ponytail that hung down to her lower back.

Ruby grinned and lightly clapped her hands twice catching the attention of the girl making her turn to face the newcomers. Jaune nearly stumbled, if she looked cute from the back, the when she faced him, he saw true beauty. Her face was soft, her lips full but her eyes, her eyes were the most captivating green he had ever seen.

Ruby continued into the room. "Pyrrha, how are you? Better yet, how is the food? We have a guest who needs something to eat. A Mr. Jaune Arc."

Jaune smiled sheepishly as the womans bright gaze shifted to him. He lightly rubbed the back of his neck and sheepishly looked to the side. "Uh…well, just Jaune is fine. It's nice to meet you Miss…?"

She smiled warmly and gave a small bow "Pyrrha Nikos sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." She stepped forward moving close enough to make him take a small step back. "I'm a servant here in the Manor and I'll be happy to serve you. If you need anything just let me know and I'll attend to your, every, need."

Jaune could feel the tension in the room grow as well as a lump in his throat as he took a small step back. "Oh…um…well, if it isn't too much trouble I am a bit hungry…and I thought I smelled fresh bread earlier, does there happen to be any?" She smells faintly of flowers…

Pyrrha smiled and nodded. "Of course, please have a seat, and I hope you don't mind but you look like you need more than just pure bread to be satisfied. So, how would you like some fresh stew that I've been preparing?"

He nodded eagerly, his stomach already rumbling. "T-that would be wonderful actually. Are you certain it's no trouble? Perhaps I can help clean up to help earn my keep?"

Pyrrha smirked and turned away moving to the stove to gather the items she needed. "Perhaps…a strapping young man like yourself would be most useful here."

Ruby smiled and placed a soft hand on Juanes back gently pushing him towards the large table. "Go, sit, Pyrrha will take care of your needs for the time being. I am going to inform Blake that we will be needing the guest room prepared for tonight."

With that Ruby turned while running her fingers up his arm and quietly exited the room, the sound of her footsteps clacking on the stone floor oddly quiet unlike before. However, before he could give it much thought a bowl of steaming stew and freshly buttered bread was slid down in front of him. "Here you go sir-I mean Jaune."

Before him was what he could only describe as an amazing dish. The broth smelled delicious, the potatoes full and thick, the carrots healthy and full of flavor. The onion in it looked delicious and the beef looked to be very tender. He had to swallow to keep himself from drooling. Pyrrha giggled and covered her mouth with her fingers, her eyes smiling. "The look on your face makes it look like I've placed a feast in front of you."

Jaune felt his cheeks redden but he shook his head. "N-no, it's just that I've never seen such good-looking stew before. We aren't exactly wealthy so many of our ingredients aren't as fresh or as healthy as these. All our good ingredients go to the product being sold at market. This…this looks amazing. Thank you."

Pyrrha grinned and slowly sat down at another seat at the table, resting her hands on the flat surface and said nothing as she watched him, her eyes tracing over his face, taking in every little detail she could. Jaune noticed that she was continuing to watch him and after a few minutes he finally had to break the tension and turned to face her a bit. "Um…is…is there something wrong?"

She blinked and sat back a bit a hint of red coming to her cheeks. "Oh, no, I'm sorry. I was just curious. We don't get many visitors here. Especially young men like yourself…"

Jaune paused mid-chew at that glancing over at her noting that her cheeks were becoming a bit redder than before. He finished his bite and swallowed before clearing his throat. "Ahem…well…I can relate to that. It's not every day I get to visit a manor that is the home to several pretty girls, so this is new for me as well." He gave her a small smile.

Pyrrha said nothing for a moment before a new smile appeared on her lips and her eyes seemed to focus on him further. "Y…you think I'm…pretty?"

He looked down at his bowl sheepishly, the tone of her voice making him feel embarrassed. "W-well, yes…I mean your eyes are very nice, and you look cute in that maid outfit, and your hair looks so unique…. not that I'm one to judge a person solely on their looks, I'm sure you're a very nice person as well. Oh…um…look this is embarrassing, please forgive me if I overstepped my bounds."

Pyrrha just gave a small nod as she rose back to her feet, her hands laced together in front of her as she gave a polite bow. "Oh, of course. Please forgive me if I made you uncomfortable."

He quickly shook his head and attempted to go back to eating his food but if he had turned his head a bit more he would have seem the girl turn his back to him with a sick grin forming on her lips, her thumb being brought to her mouth where he bit down on it slightly, a small shiver coming through her. "…he thinks I'm pretty…"

A few minutes later, and several stolen glances at Jaune by Pyrrha, the young man finished his bowl of stew and piece of homemade bread sitting back in his chair with a satisfied sigh. "That was amazing…thank you very much for the meal."

Before the maid could answer there was a loud boom from down the hall from which he had come from and a cold air rushed over him for a moment before the sound of the large door closing and the cold air ceased again.

"WE'RE BACK!"

"WHOSE CART IS IN THE OVERHANG? DO WE HAVE GUESTS?!"

Jaune blinked as he turned and rose to his feet and glanced over at Pyrrha who was still giving him small glances with a shy smile. "Um…should I be concerned?

Pyrrha shook her head. "Oh, not at all. That is just Nora and Yang coming back from their…supply run."

As he watched the hallway from which he came, he could hear the two voices through the darkness. "Hey, I smell something good…something tasty."

"Heh, relax Nora, we'll be able to eat soon enough."

Moments later two women entered the room, both of whom appeared to be rather…wild. The first was a tall woman with a wild blonde mane of hair that cascaded down her back. She was thin but muscular, and wore a shirt and vest that appeared to be made out of animal fur but was short enough to show her midriff along with her muscular abs. She wore tan pants and had a pouch attached to her side belt and a knife on her left. Perhaps the most eye-catching feature of her were her eyes, they were a deep lilac color that seemed to draw his focus directly to them. It was safe to say that if his sisters were present they would be deeply jealous of her.

Next to her was another wild looking woman who was a bit shorter but had vividly orange hair and ice blue eyes. She wore a similar outfit with a fur vest and while she wasn't as…voluptuous as the first girl, this one had a girl next door feeling too her that he could not deny. His sisters would have easily made friends with this one without a doubt.

Both girls were carrying large boxes filled with all manner of vegetables, meat and spices but appeared to be moving without any difficulty at all, that in itself was incredible. He could tell that he would have trouble with one of those just by looking at it.

As they walked in they seemed to not really pay attention to him and instead moved directly to Pyrrha who had moved near the pantry and ice box. "Hey Pyr, where would you like these goods? We also go the fresh stuff already put in the usual place."

Pyrrha gave a nervous chuckle as she glanced at Jaune which caused the two women to turn and finally notice his presence. "Ahem…girls, we have a guest. This is Jaune Arc. Jaune, this is Yang and Nora."

The two turned their heads in unison but their reactions were quite different. Yang narrowed her eyes, a dangerous smirk coming to her lips while Nora let out a small gasp and all but dropped her box and was suddenly in front of the young man, her nose almost pressing into his, making him quite uncomfortable. He took a small step back but she followed keeping her ice blue eyes unblinking as she stared at him. "Hi there, I'm Nora. So good to meet you. Are you staying the night? We'd all love to have you for dinner, especially- Uuuwwhhaaa!"

The exuberant woman was suddenly pulled back by the back of her vest and his vision was now filled with the figure of Yang standing up a bit high than him, smiling down at him with what he could only describe as a near predatory grin. "Ah, so you're the one with the cart outside huh. Nice to meet you. Sorry about Nora, she can be a little energetic at times."

She leaned down a bit allowing him to seem a glimpse down the front of her shirt and for a moment his eyes began to wander but he caught them and quickly pulled the back up to look her in the eyes. Yang grinned and licked her lips. "Good boy…you know how to behave yourself. I like that."

Pyrrha giggled and walked over placing a gentle hand on Yangs shoulder causing the wild woman to glance over at her without turning her head. "Ah, Yang, I believe Jaune is going to be our guest for the evening. Ruby seemed pretty excited."

Yang leaned back and stood her full height while giving Jaune one more look over. "She was huh? I'm glad then. It's nice to meet you Jaune. I'm looking forward to spending more time getting to know you."

Before he could reply, she turned and motioned to Nora who gave him a small wave. "Come on runt, we need to take care of a few more things before it gets completely dark outside."

Nora grinned and gave a small salute before turning to walk down the hall as well, both disappearing into the darkness of the hall. "Bye Jaune-Jaune!"

He stood there a moment blinking at the interaction he just had only snapping out of it when he felt the soft touch of Pyrrhas hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright Jaune?"

He nodded. "Oh, yes I'm fine, I just was a bit caught off guard by those two…but they seem nice enough." He motioned to the boxes they had brought in. "And they look to be pretty strong too…say…um, do you need help getting all that food stored and sorted? I'd be happy to help since you fed me and all."

Pyrrha smiled warmly but shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. This will not take any time. Why don't you return to the lounge area and enjoy another drink? Dinner will be about two hours from now and I'm sure you'd enjoy yourself more on a comfy sofa than on a hard-wooden chair."

Jaune smirked a bit as he crossed his arms. "Oh, I don't know. I grew up with those kinds of chairs, I don't think they're all that bad."

Pyrrha giggled slightly but shook her head. "Go on now, out with you. No bothering the cook."

Jaune let out a small laugh as he was all but pushed out of the kitchen and down the hall from whence he had come. Doing his best to remember the route from before he managed to find the main entryway from earlier and then he saw the faint glow from a distant doorway. That must be where the fireplace is…. though it seemed like it was farther away than before, but then again his mind could be playing tricks on him.

As he turns into the room, the familiar sight of the living area greets his vision once again however, this time the room is not empty. Sitting on the couch near the fire, drink in hand was Ruby. She glanced over at him as he slowly stepped into the room and smiles softly. "Welcome back Jaune…I take it Pyrrha took good care of you?"

He quietly nodded as he made his way back over to the bar to pour himself another drink. "Yes…she was quite polite and the stew was delicious. Thank you for your hospitality," He poured himself another drink that looked to be clear and had a sweet odor. "She insisted I come back down here though and wait for dinner to be ready, though I did offer to help."

He paused when he felt a pair of hands slowly massage his shoulders and slide down his arms followed by a soft pressure on his shoulder like someone resting their chin on him. He quickly turned around with wide eyes nearly spilling his drink. He glanced around a bit expecting to see some person standing directly behind him but instead he saw Ruby still seated on the couch looking over at him with a small smile on her lips. "Did you see that?"

She took another sip of her drink and pulled her legs up to her side making her position more comfortable. "Saw what? Are you alright Jaune…you seem a bit skittish," She smiled and gave him a small wink, "Don't tell me that little old me is making you nervous."

Jaune blushed at the tone of her voice but quickly shook his head as he picked up his drink and moved to a cushioned chair, taking a seat and sinking into the comfortable surface. "Madam Ruby-"

"Just Ruby."

He blinked but nodded as he continued. "Apologies…Ruby, but you're certainly not old and I don't feel that nervous around you. I suppose it's just being in an unfamiliar place…with several people who I have never met before has me a little bit on edge. Especially since you all have opened your home to me so willingly without knowing me and asking for nothing in return."

Ruby smirked and lightly ran her fingertip over the rim of her glass, her silver eyes staring at him. "Cutie, I'm sure we can find a use for you here in some manner. After all, you're a tall, strapping young man. I'll be very surprised if we can't find a few chores for you to help with."

Jaune glanced away breaking the eye contact and took a quick drink from his glass doing his best to ignore the burning sensation as the alcohol slid down his throat. "Erm…yes…I'll be happy to earn my keep for the night."

Ruby took another sip of her drink before speaking once more. "So…you mentioned you have family earlier. Just how many are in your family?"

He settled back into the chair further. "Well, there are ten total. My mother, father, and my seven sisters."

She smiled openly now a small laugh escaping her. "Seven? You poor boy, you were terribly out-numbered."

He chuckled a bit and looked down at his hands. "Well…yes I was but it was alright. I was the youngest of the group so they doted on me and would tease me constantly. I can still remember having to run when they wanted to practice their makeup skills on me like a practice dummy."

Ruby shifted a bit in her seat. "I bet that as you grew, they would hang on you and use you like a teddy bear."

He paused in surprise before slowly nodding. "…They did. How did you know that?"

She winked and took another drink. "Womans intuition. If I had a younger brother I would have made him my teddy bear…I would have even made him sleep with me at night."

"Wouldn't that be awkward?"

She shrugged as she set down her now empty glass. "What can I say, I'm a cuddler," She gave him a playful smirk and slide a hand down her leg smoothing out her dresses material. "For as long as I can remember I will wake up with my arms, even my legs wrapped around a pillow, keeping it pressed tight against me."

Jaune shook his head a small smile coming to his lips. "I'm glad my sisters weren't like that. I imagine they would have piled on top of, and easily smothered or crushed me."

"Allow me to change the subject. Tell me Jaune, being the healthy young man that you are, have you ever found yourself becoming curious about women?"

Jaune nearly spat out his drink as he began to cough from nearly inhaling the alcohol. He felt his cheeks burn red, partially from his drink and partially from the liquid he has imbued. "U-um, w-what? What do you mean?"

She giggled at his reaction and shifted in her seat once again. "Forgive me, but I don't to talk to many outsiders so I tend to enjoy a bit of gossip and prying into personal affairs from time to time. I meant to ask if there were any special women in your life back where you come from. Perhaps a neighboring farms daughter who caught your eye…or a village girl…perhaps a more mature woman who you know?"

Jaune averted his eyes once again from the silver eyed woman and lightly cleared his throat. "Well, I…uh…"

Ruby leaned forward a bit as she lightly bit her bottom lip. "Yes? Let me guess, it's an older woman…perhaps a teacher in your village? Or perhaps a young milk maid who you flirt with when you see her?"

He sheepishly shook his head and still looked away. "Ah…well…I suppose there was a girl here or there that I would try to talk to but I'm not exactly known for being a ladies man. On top of that, my sisters tended to scare off any of the girls that lived nearby the moment they wanted to talk to me or me them."

"Ah I see, they wanted to make sure their brothers honor remained intact."

"What do you mean by that?"

A snort and giggle from the rooms entryway forced both to turn and see that both Yang and Nora were standing there grinning widely. Nora stepped forward and moved to sit down in the chair beside Jaune. "She means that your sisters wanted to keep you away from any girls that would want to do things with you, naughty things."

Jaune's face burned bright red and he tried to sink back into his chair somewhat from embarrassment. "Ah, well, um…no, I doubt that, I mean why?"

Yang smirked as she slowly made her way to the bar and poured herself a drink, her hips moving in a slow mythodic fashion. "That's easy. Big sisters like to protect what's theirs. You've not been with many girls have you Jaune?"

He lightly played with his fingers. "Well…no…I mean there weren't many around where I lived."

Yang walked past him on his left letting her hand brush over his shoulder, lightly tracing down his arm. "It's ok Jaune, I can smell a guy like you from a mile away…plus I think it's cute your sisters kept you that way."

He frowned a bit in confusion. "Wait, what way? I'm not quite sure I follow."

Yang gave him a feral grin as she sat down next to Ruby and rested her arms against the back of the couch, her glass hanging lazily in her hand. "You're just too innocent. You're pure…untouched…"

A soft voice in his ear, washing warm breath over his skin caused him to jump a bit. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" Jaune jerked his head to the side pulling back to see that Nora had leaned over from her chair, making herself become uncomfortably close. She grinned at him, her teeth shining in the dim light, her blue eyes filled with mirth and something more as she licked her lips.

"W-w-what?! That's none of your business."

Ruby smirked as Nora and Yang both chuckled at his reaction. "My apologies Jaune, Nora and Yang can be… Excitable. On top of that, your reactions make it easy to tease you. I promise they simply mean to tease."

Yang good a slow sip of her drink. "Yeah, don't worry, we don't mean anything by it…and if you want I can even help you."

He frowned and shifted in his seat once more. "Help me?"

She licked her lips. "Absolutely. They don't call Nora and I man-eaters for nothing."

Jaune glanced to his side once again to see that Nora had slide a hand down to her shirt collar and had tugged it down slightly allowing him to have a view if he would tilt his head just slightly, her eyes half lidded and mouth slightly open with the tip of her tongue just slightly visible. "Care to have some fun Jaune? I'll be gentle." Jaune reacted accordingly.

He Jerked back and toppled out of his chair, nearly knocking his glass to the stone floor as well. He quickly rose to his feet and took a few steps back as the three women all began to laugh at his 'plight'. He frowned and clenched a fist at his side. "That, was not funny."

Ruby smiled and finished her drink. "Well, perhaps not for you but for us it was."

He scowled a bit and turned walking back to the bar to set down his glass. Behind him Ruby quickly rose to her feet and moved after him waiting until she was closer to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I do apologize Jaune. You're a guest here. We're sorry. I'm sure as a person with seven sisters you can understand our need to tease."

He took in a slow breath but nodded in understanding. "I do, and I'm sorry if I over reacted. I'm just not used to being under that sort of scrutiny."

Nora continued to smirk at him, her thumbs pulling at her vest with her thumbs. "Sorry about that…I can't help myself sometimes."

Ruby shook her head and waved off Nora. "It is said and done Nora."

"Ahem…Excuse me."

The group all turned to see Blake standing in the entryway, hand clasped in front of her while giving a polite bow. "Forgive the intrusion but Pyrrha sent me to inform you that dinner finished early and is currently being served in the dinning room. I have taken the liberty of setting a place for our guest as well."

Ruby smiled and glanced toward Jaune. "Very good, I was beginning to grow hungry. Come, let us go enjoy the fruits of Pyrrha's labors."

Within moments the group had made their way down the hallway turning down a portion of it not far from the kitchen which Jaune hadn't seen before and entered into a beautiful looking dining room that looked like something out of a story in his eyes.

The room was large, larger than expected. It had at least twenty-foot-high ceilings and large hanging candle lit chandeliers which provided just enough light to allow him to see the rest of the room. The windows were tall with beautiful cloth curtains hanging on them allowing a small view of the storm raging outside and the floors had beautiful carpeting with designs on them unlike anything he had seen or even heard of before. The dining table itself was a long rectangular shape that was wide enough to allow each person their own seat with plenty of room to breathe. The wood was dark and the finish on it was smooth and glossy. It was beautifully crafted.

Jaune wasn't given much time to take in the rest when Ruby slid her hand into his and pulled him with her towards the head of the table. "Come along Jaune, you will be sitting next to me."

Before he could respond he found himself sitting on the first seat to the right of the head of the table where Ruby sat. She simply smiled at him while Nora sat down to his right and across from her sat Yang, then Blake to her left leaving the space directly opposite of him open. "T-this is amazing. Just how large is your manor?"

Ruby giggled a bit hiding her mouth behind her hand. "Well…it is large enough to meet our needs, which is why we enjoy it so much."

Nora scooted her chair a little closer to him her eyes still looking a bit wild. "Definitely. It's great. Plenty of room to run around and have fun in too."

Before he could question her the large door to the kitchen burst open and out came Pyrrha pushing a large cart filled with a wide variety of plates of food. He watched in awe as she maneuvered the cart around the table and placed a large plate in front of every person there including in the empty space in front of him. "Here you all are, just as requested, I do hope the food is too your liking."

In front of him was a beautiful looking steak with perfect looking sear markings, along with a bit of au'ju sauce on it. Next to it was a small pile of fresh steaming vegetables and a potato that was baked and opened with fresh butter and sour cream. He could feel his mouth watering as he took in the sight and smell of it. "This looks amazing."

Pyrrha sat down across from him, smoothing out her uniform and quickly picking up her knife and fork. "I'm glad you think so Jaune. Try some and see how you like it."

Without further hesitation Jaune did as he was told. First the potato. The buttery flavor that washed over his tongue followed by the perfectly salted, fluffy potato filling as enough to make him close his eyes in satisfaction. Next came the vegetables which were crisp and filled with flavor. Finally he cut into his steak and as he brought it to his lips he noted a rather unique flavor to it. It was juicy…very juicy and it had a very unique texture. Swallowing it he noted that there was a bit of a copper aftertaste left on his tongue. Glancing around he noted that the rest of the group was eating their meal with a near voraciousness of someone who had been starving.

Across from him Pyrrha was sighing as she chewed on a piece of her steak, a small dribble of it's juice sliding from her lips to her chin. "Oh, um, Pyrrha, you have a little something," He motioned to her chin.

She blinked a moment then smiled taking her napkin to clean up the tiny mess. "Thank you Jaune. So…do you like the meal?"

He gave a small nod. "Yes it's quite good. The Potatos and Vegitables are perfect and the Steak…" His words froze in his throat as he glanced down at his plate again. There now sitting on the plate was his steak but what he hadn't realized was just how rare the meat was cooked.

His steak was now resting in a puddle of crimson, the meat on the inside of the steak so rare that it appeared to be nearly uncooked. No wonder he had tasted that coppery taste…it was near raw! He slowly set down his fork and knife and glanced around at the rest of the group noting that each of them were eating the same kind of meal he was. He saw Pyrrha chewing her food with a satisfied smile, Blake as well. Yang had already devoured hers and even had some crimson remaining on her lips. Noras face was all but covered in it from how wildly she ate and Ruby…the only sign on Rubys face was a small hint of red on her lips.

He felt his stomach roll. How were they eating that? Were they used to it? He reached out and took his cup of water drinking it quickly in an attempt to push the taste from his mouth.

"Hey Jaune Jaune!"

He jumped in his seat and turned to see Nora who was looking at him with a wide grin, her face now clean unlike it was seconds before. "Uuh…yes?"

She motioned to his steak. "You going to eat that?"

He paused and quietly shook his head. "No, go ahe-"

"Thanks!" And with that, the steak was gone and was already mostly in her mouth.

"Jaune?" A soft voice spoke out to him from across the table.

He turned and faced Pyrrha who was looking at him with worried eyes. "Was something wrong with your food? Was it not to your liking?"

He quickly shook his head. "Oh, no, no. I just...well, I'm just not feeling my best. I must have had too much to drink or been out in the weather for too long. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude."

Ruby cleared her throat causing both to look over at her as she daintily dabbed her lips with her napkin. "Jaune, do not be concerned. If you're not feeling well, then you simply must rest. Don't worry. If you grow hungry later I'm sure we can arrange a late-night snack. Now them, Blake can you please escort Jaune up to the guest room we had prepared for him? Make certain he is well taken care of if you please."

Blake smiled and nodded as she rose to her feet and gave a polite bow. "Of course. Please, come with me."

Jaune quietly rose from his seat and nervously made his way towards her, nodding politely at each girl as he passed them, all of whom were watching him with near gleaming eyes making his spine shiver. He fell in step behind Blake as she led him through another set of doors, separate from the ones he had followed Ruby through before and down another hallway. After a few turns she led him up a few stairs to a second level and took a few more turns until they finally reached a single, unassuming door.

She opened the door, which opened with a small creak and led him inside and what he found was quite surprising. The room was large, as large as his homes living room. There was a large bed, larger than anything he had seen before. It was a four-post bed with curtains hanging from them. There were small candles lit throughout the room giving it a beautiful glow. Blake turned to face him as he walked past, still taking everything in. "I do hope this room will be to your liking."

Jaune slowly nodded. "Yes…this is amazing. Just how rich are you all? It would take a year's worth of market profits for my family to build on a room this size."

She smirked and stepped in closer to him, "Mistress Ruby asked me earlier to make certain you are comfortable during your stay. Would you like me to draw you a bath? Perhaps a massage?"

Jaune turned to face her stepping back a bit as she leaned in causing him to step back. He could see mischievousness in her amber eyes and in her smirk. "Uhmm…I'm sorry, what?"

She stood back and clasped her hands in front of her once again. "I can draw you a warm bath, or I can give you a massage…I can help warm your bed too if you wish."

Jaune blinked a moment processing what she just said before pulling back and averting his gaze as his cheeks burned red. "N-no, that isn't necessary. A warm bath does sound nice however…if you don't mind that is."

"Of course. I will prepare it for you right away. Will you wish for me to wash your back for you while you bathe?"

"What? No, no. No. Why do you ask these things?"

Blake blinked before smiling warmly. "It's just a formal part of my training. We haven't had a young man such as yourself in the manor for quite some time so my etiquette for helping men may be a bit dated but I'm certain I'm doing everything I was taught properly. It is my duty to make you as comfortable as possible now by any means I can. The mistress wouldn't have it any other way."

Jaune nodded slowly, his eyes still wide with surprise. "I…see. Um…well, I don't wish to make you feel as though you are going against your training or orders but I don't think it's necessary to…uh...'warm my bed' or 'wash my back'."

Blake frowned but gave a small nod. "Pity, it would have been enjoyable. Very well, I will draw a bath for you. Please feel free to leave your clothing in here, I will wash it for you and leave you an appropriate change of clothes to rest in."

With that she left leaving Jaune to remove his clothing and deposit it on the chair she had motioned too leaving himself in his boxers. With his clothing removed he found that the air of the castle was colder than anticipated. A warm bath sounded better and better now. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long.

"Master Arc, your bath is prepared."

He carefully padded his way to the bath becoming more self conscious with each step until he finally reached the bathroom where he saw the welcome site of a large rub filled with steaming, clear, water. What he failed to see was Blake standing just inside the doorway to his right, holding a towel and washrag. "I hope the water is warm enough for your liking."

Juane nearly jumped but managed to only look marginally startled. "Oh, um…yes, I'm certain it is fine. Thank you."

She smiled softly and nodded but continued to stand there with the towel in her hand, watching him expectantly. Jaune glanced at the water then at her shifting on his feet uncomfortably. "Um…i-is there anything else I can help you with Blake?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm just waiting for you to finish so I can help you dry."

"…is that another part of your…duties?"

"Of course."

"While I'm glad you do your job so diligently, I…I don't think that I will need help drying off. Would you be able to just set the towel down and provide me some privacy?"

She gave a polite bow and set the large towel down on a nearby stool before walking out of the room closing the door behind her. "Alright…however if you change your mind and wish for help with your back, please don't hesitate."

The moment the door clicked shut, Jaune felt a wave of calm wash over him. This place was unlike anywhere he had ever been before…however, they have been very kind towards him. A place to sleep, a hot bath, a decent meal…he was lucky.

Removing his remaining clothes, he slipped into the bath, a sigh escaping him as he felt the muscles of his back relax. He was even pleasantly surprised to find that the tub was deep enough to allow him to sit down and have the water come up to his collar. Closing his eyes and allowed his head to rest back against the tubs edge letting a soft sigh to escape him. This was amazing.

*An hour, and a good scrub later*

Jaune peeked his head out from behind the door to the main room, a towel wrapped around his waist. Noticing no one was there he slowly stepped out and as he approached the bed he found that there was indeed a fresh pair of pants and a shirt, very similar to what he wore before folded neatly there…there was even a pair of boxers.

Not waiting for a second he quickly put on the garb and within moments he was feeling like a new man. Deciding not to waste any more time, he began to blow out the candle around the room until the only light came from the fire place. Then he crawled in bed and began to let the comfortable sheets pull him into a deep rest…that was until he heard it.

An all too familiar sound. The distressed neighing of a horse…not any horse…his horse. He knew that sound anywhere. However, what made it worse was that very faintly, he heard something else…he heard a scream.

-too be continued.

 **Authors Notes** : So we get to know a few more characters here…and I want to know your thoughts. What was with that scream? Are the girls involved? Whats the end game going to be like? Who will live, who will die? Tell me in the comments.

Again thank you for taking time to read my work. I appreciate you taking time out of your day to read my contributions. Have a great day.

-Grev.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crimson**

 **Chapter 3**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

That sound…he knew that sound. He knew it since he was a child. It was his family's horse. There was no mistake. He had heard that whinny since it was a foal. What worried him though was that she sounded like she was in distress…and what made his blood run cold was the faint scream he heard after it.

Someone was in trouble. He felt his pulse quicken and a small surge of adrenalin…or fear, but it was enough to make him push back his covers and put on his shoes before making his way to the door. His sense of duty was strong. He was a guest here and if there was trouble he would assist however he could.

He took a single candle from the night table and lit it from the embers of the now dying fire in the fireplace giving himself some light to see. He opened the door and noted the loud creak that accompanied it. So much for being somewhat stealthy Jaune.

He did his best to move down the silent halls of the manor, noting that in the dark it was far more imposing and cold. The air felt chilled and damp. It almost felt claustrophobic. He did his best to navigate his way back to the dining room, trying to remember each step Blake led him on but it was near impossible now. It was almost as though the hallways had shifted, like the manor had wanted him to become lost.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Jaune froze. He was currently in a cross section. The voice he heard was clearly female but it was difficult to discern where it was coming from. If he picked the wrong path he could end up lost. Finally giving into desperation he picked a hall and resumed his run. The hallways continued for what felt like a mile but finally he came to a single door at the end of the hall that sat slightly ajar.

Moving closer to the door he could feel a cool breeze coming from it but no sounds of trouble until a sharp cry of pain echoed out from inside, causing him to jump. Ignoring the loud thumping of his heart in his chest he reached forward and pushed open the door uncertain as to what awaited him inside.

The door creaked open and what was on the other side surprised Jaune a bit. It was a bedroom…an unoccupied bedroom. It was very similar to his room but instead of a fireplace there was a large window with balcony. Stepping inside he found that the room was rather large and had two love seats as well as a large four post bed that had silken curtains on it. The large doorway to the balcony had long white flowing curtains as well.

What Jaune felt was very odd was that there was no sign of severe weather outside that window…if anything it was just a simple breeze. Moving closer he began to see outside the window and one thing he noticed was the lack of stars outside, no birds chirping and no insects chittering…nothing. Except for the soft glow of torches coming from the ground below as well as the sound of voices.

He quickly blew out his candle and knelt down as he moved out on the balcony peeking over the edge of the railing to get a better view. What he saw filled him with great concern. He saw a large pole sticking out of the earth, and tied to it was a beautiful woman with white hair and ice blue eyes. She wore steel armor that lightly reflected the torch light. Her hair was messy and her face looked bruised. She kept her head lowered as her body hung limp against her bindings. Her skin was dirty but if she were washed, he had no doubt it would be quite fair and beautiful.

Next to her tethered to another post was a very familiar creature, his horse. He couldn't believe it, they found his horse. How? But why did they have her tied here of all place?

Finally, he saw the girls, all of them standing in a large semi-circle around them, but something felt off…wrong. He turned his head hoping to better hear what was being said.

Nora crossed her arms and wiggled in place her eyes darting from the woman to the horse and back. "I can't believe our luck! We find not just a knight of Vale but this horse as well while out on a hunt, this is awesome!"

Blake clapped her hands a bit bouncing on her feet. "Yes but then that young man stumbled into our happy home too, how fortunate."

Yang smirked as she popped her neck. "Yeah he looks yummy."

Pyrrha smiled as she played lightly at the hem of her skirt. "I like him…"

Ruby smiled and sauntered forward her hand on her hip. "I think we all do Pyrrha but you know the rules. We don't make a move until the midnight hour has come. But…that doesn't matter right now. No, right now what matters is this beauty right here."

The others smirked as Ruby approached the struggling woman, Pyrrha following behind her a little bit. The lithe woman reached up and gently ran her hand over the cheek of the tied-up knight, "Wake up little knight…wake up. What has brought you to our humble little abode hmm? Tell me, what is your name?"

The woman shook her head and spat at the feet of her captor defiant anger in her eyes. "I am Winter Schnee and I'm a knight of the Kingdom of Atlas. I've been sent to hunt down a group of monsters that have been plaguing the country. Release me now!"

Ruby shook her head as she pushed a few white locks away from Winters face. "Oh, such anger…you must take your work very seriously."

Winter pulled at her bonds. "When it comes to removing monsters from this world, yes I do. Why keep me bound? Afraid I would kill you?"

The group of girls all laughed softly while Ruby simply patted Winters cheek. "Oh you silly, silly girl. No, I'm not afraid of you. Why should I be? If Pyrrha can knock you out so easily then what do I have to fear? No, I don't fear you in fact, I'm a bit taken with you. Honestly, I think you're quite beautiful…quite an eye catcher."

Pyrrha walked over and stood next to Ruby a warm smile still on her lips. She reached out and began to undo the armor from the woman. "Now let's get you out of this uncomfortable armor, you won't be needing it now."

Jaune watched with wide eyes as Pyrrha easily removed the heavy looking armor from the woman, tossing it aside sending it flying ten feet away as if it were made of paper. What the hell was going on? What were those girls really? Why did they have the knight and his horse…and what did they intend to do with him?

Winter wore a simple shirt under the armor, nothing overly fancy but still enough to highlight her femininity. Pyrrha smiled and lightly ran a hand over the fabric while Ruby continued to lightly stroke the womans cheek. "Oh, this fabric is nice, where did you find it?"

Winter turned her head and spat in the face of the red headed maid. "That's where! Let me go now and I may allow you time to make peace with yourselves before ending you!"

Pyrrha quietly wiped the spit from her face with a finger then popped it into her mouth. "Hmm…not bad, I bet you taste good…but nothing like…"

Ruby raised a finger to Pyrrha shaking it. "Ah-ah-ah Pyrrha. Lets not get distracted. After all, it's almost time."

Winter grit her teeth and thrashed at her bonds. "You witch, how dare you touch me. I will end you and the terror you spread."

Ruby narrowed her eyes, the silver in them flaring for a moment as she reached back and firmly gripped winter by the hair jerking her head back and exposing her throat. "Terror? Terror!? You say we cause terror? I disagree. We only feed when we must, hunt when we must! We don't hunt down people for being different from us! We don't enslave people, we don't openly murder and call it a religious crusade! Tell me, have you ever had to see a close family member cut down by a knights blade?"

Ruby snarled and jerked Winters head back again causing her to cry out in pain. "I watched my mother be cut down by a knight like you! She was a harmless soul who would only do what she had to do, and then only to the worst of the worst! Pyrrha had a brother who was burned at the stake! Nora and Yang lost their father to a hunting party and Blake lost a sister! Did any of them want to spread terror? No…they just wished to live."

Ruby let Winter go allowing her head to drop back to her chest a frustrated sigh escaping her. She turned and walked away for a moment, collecting herself then turned back to look at the woman. "So…we came together and have lived happily for years. Until you disturbed us."

Winter rolled her eyes. "Oh enough of this, kill me and be done with it!"

Pyrrha shook her head as she clasped her hands in front of her, letting them rest on her apron. "Oh, we can't do that…"

Ruby smiled darkly now. "Indeed, I think something else is in order."

Winter froze, her eyes going wide as they began to dart around. "No…no! You wouldn't dare!"

Ruby giggled and nodded before slowly spreading her arms out to her sides. "Oh, I would. Sisters! The time has come. The midnight hour fast approaches, and its time for the fun to begin."

What happened next would haunt Jaune for the rest of his life. The women who seemed so lively, so…friendly began to change. He could hear the sounds of laughter, tearing cloth, and a strange energy began to fill the area, pressing down against him almost as though it were trying to smother everyone there.

He held his breath as he watched Nora and Yang both begin to write and twist as they began to grow in size, their muscles becoming more defined, their ears lengthening slightly and forming points, the nails in their hands growing into what looked like claws. He could see their clothes stretch and strain to hold their changing forms, their height growing at least a foot and their mass increasing by half at least. When he looked at their faces he felt a shiver of terror run through him. Their eyes had changed from their beautiful blue and lilac iris' gone, replaced by a disturbingly blood red color. Their mouths changes slightly, pushing outwards into small muzzles but the worst of it was the teeth. Their teeth began to lengthen, becoming sharper and far more dangerous. What were they, what had he gotten himself into…why couldn't he look away?"

Next was the maid Blake. A strange blue flame in the shape of an orb began to appear around her beginning at her feet and slowly it began to grow and wrap around her form moving up her legs, around her skirt, up her chest, arms and finally her head fully enveloping her. Then with a surge of power, the flames burst out from her form, extinguishing a few feet from her leaving her in a new form.

Gone was the maid with a bow and in her place was a woman who wore a very revealing two piece outfit. She had cat ears and cat like amber eyes, long silken black hair and pale, smooth skin. She wore a short black belly shirt and a shorter white skirt as well as a pair of black boots which only served to accentuate her hips and thighs. The biggest change was the pair of large bat-like wings which had sprouted from her back and the long tail which extended out from just under her lower back. She looked like the epidemy of seduction.

Pyrrha and Ruby both had the least significant change, both seeming to shimmer with dark energy causing their hair to become wild and unkempt, their eyes growing darker, and nails growing out to the point of them being almost claw like. Then came the fangs. From their open mouths Jaune could see a pair of fangs grow completing the sinister look of the two.

Jaune froze, it was a nightmare, it had to be. How else could this happen. Two Werewolves, a Demon and two Vampires? He had to be in a nightmare…right? Any moment he would wake up in his own bed, or perhaps on the side of a road with a bump on his head from being thrown from his horse. Any moment now...anytime.

He wasn't waking up…it was getting worse. He watched in horror as Nora and Yang let out unearthly growls and began to move towards his horse. The old mare, snorted and whinnied in fear as it shifted on its hooves beginning to back away as much as possible until the reins became tight preventing it from going further. Both beast's chuckles and looked at each other for a single moment before leaping the remaining ten feet to the peaceful creature, pouncing on it with gnashing claws and teeth.

Jaune felt his heart lurch in pain as the faithful animal screamed and thrashed, kicking and bucking, doing all it could to remove the attacking beasts but it was too late. The moment they pounced their claws cut and ripped through the mare's flesh sending sprays of blood out onto the stone floor, causing it to pool rapidly around the scene.

Jaune put his hand to his mouth, covering it to keep himself silent but also to keep himself from vomiting as he watched Nora latch onto it's throat and rip a huge chunk from it, causing her to be caught in a massive spray of blood, her laughter echoing through the air as she chewed the meat in her muzzle. Yang however was set on bringing the horse down and latched onto its flank, digging her claws in and pulling the mare down hard on its side.

Jaune felt hot tears on his cheeks as he watched the horse be ripped apart in the course of ten minutes, it's cries now falling silent, his urge to vomit increasing as he watched Yang rip a leg from the corpse and begin to feast on the torn flesh. Just what house of horrors has he stumbled upon?

However, before he could answer that question he felt a hand on the back of his shirt and in an instant, he was jerked up to his feet by an unnatural strength and a long slender arm slide around his neck cupping a hand over his mouth while a soft body pressed against him from behind. He froze and felt a shiver of terror wash over him as he heard a soft giggle in his right ear, and warm breath on his neck. "Well, well well, what do we have here? A scrumptious looking eavesdropper?"

"MMMPPPPHHH!" Jaune tried to scream and jerk away from who held him but their strength easily overpowered his allowing them to easily keep his mouth covered and his body still as he squirmed and tried to pull free. He froze for a moment when he felt a light, warm and wet sensation press against his neck, sliding down to his slightly exposed collar followed by a night nip and kiss at the base of his neck. "MMMPPHH! MMMPPHH!"

The soft voice returned to his ear causing a tingling sensation to shoot down his spine making him shiver. "Mmmm…you smell and taste good…I knew I was going to like you the moment I saw you standing in the doorway to the manor. So delectable. So full of life…I could just eat you up."

Jaune froze now, his eyes shifting as he turned his head to try and look over his right shoulder and to his horror was Blake. Her eyes were slitted like a cats and her teeth seemed to be sharper but what startled him further were the leathery wings twitching behind her and the tail wrapping around his waist.

Blake smirked and winked before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his cheek with her supple, full lips. "Hmm, I knew I smelled you nearby. I thought we had placed you far enough into the manor to keep you from hearing our activities…I suppose I was wrong. No matter though, I like surprises…especially when it's a cute morsel like you."

Jaune jerked his head to the side and bit down on her finger causing her to yelp and pull her hand back but her tail wrapped harder around his middle. He took in a gasping breath and yelled at her as best he could manage. "What are you?! What will you do with that woman? Let me -Guurk!"

She quickly grabbed him by the throat, her strong grip forcing his jaw shut and barely allowing him to breath. She leaned in and lightly nipped at his ear. "Naughty, naughty. You shouldn't bite. It makes me…excited. To answer your question "what am I?" well, the answer is simple. I'm a Succubus. I thrive off the sexual energy of other beings…especially people like you."

Jaune struggled to breath, her tail squeezing his abdomen tightly not allowing him to inhale while she used her free hand to slide up over his chest and down his stomach. "Hnngh! Wh-what? M-me?"

Blake licked her lips and blew a small stream of air across his ear as she let her clawed hand trail over his chest. "Shhh lover," She nodded for him to look back out over the balcony. "You should watch this part...it always makes me…frisky."

Jaune swallowed the lump in his throat and silently turned his gaze back out to the courtyard where he could see the carcass of the horse resting in a thick pool of blood, its ribs exposed, legs ripped off, bones tossed to the side. Both Nora and Yang had reverted to their human form and were sitting idly back to back, a look of pure content on their faces. Nearby both Pyrrha and Ruby had begun to rip the clothing of the knight named Winter exposing more of her skin to the open air and revealing more of her body.

Pyrrha was clearly the more aggressive of the two having reached a hand up to clutch Winters jaw and force her head to the side while she planted light kisses on her neck. Ruby was simply tracing her fingers up and down the woman's arms. "Mmm, you have so much flowing through you Winter. We can hear it…we can smell it, but I can smell something more. I can smell your fear…I can sense it deep in your heart…and something more…"

Winter growled and struggled against Pyrrha's hold. "And what would that be you beast?"

Ruby smirked and lightly kissed Winters wrist. "It's so obvious…you don't want to die. You want to live…don't you. You don't wish your end to be here like this. You have more to live for…more to do. Tell me, what would that be…or who…would that be?"

Winter simply glared at Ruby who giggled and moved in closer to stare deep into her prey's eyes. Her silver orbs seemed to glow and shift as she began to move closer now. "Look me in my eyes…don't look away. Tell me who it is…who do you wish to live for?"

Blake shivered and nuzzled into Jaunes cheek a bit. "Oh, I love this…just watch."

Ruby reached out and gently ran a hand along Winters face, pushing a strand of white hair away from her eyes. "So cute…so pretty…you can trust me…tell me now, who do you wish to live for?"

Winters mouth began to move and her form began to shake slightly as small tears began to flow from her unblinking eyes. "I…M…My…My sister…"

Ruby smiled and nodded as she ran her hand down Winters cheek, using her thumb to wipe away the tears. "A sister's love is a beautiful thing…Older or younger? Does she look up to you? Is she inspired by you? Does she inspire you?"

Winter continued to cry even as her eyes began to grow glossy. "Y…she's…she's younger. Innocent…she looks up to all of the knights in the family."

Ruby grinned. "That is adorable. Now…how hurt would she be if you turned up dead somewhere…wouldn't it break her little heart?"

Winter silently nodded even as Pyrrha bit into and then ripped open a large tear on the shoulder of her shirt then continued to nibble and kiss at her supple skin. "Y…es…."

Ruby nodded. "Then don't you think the best thing is to remain living…to stay alive for her sake? Don't you believe that you have so much more to see and do before you die? Passions to indulge in…temptations to give in to? People to love and protect?"

Winter's eyes were openly weeping now, the tears rolling down her face, her face showing utter sadness and desperation. "Y..e…s….."

Ruby reached up and placed her other hand on the woman's face and gently stroked her cheeks. "Shhh, it's alright…it's alright. I'm going to help you…we're going to make sure you can see your sister again…Now…be a dear and close your eyes."

Blake giggled in Jaunes ear, her hand scratching lightly at his waistband, her body pressing against his back ensuring he felt every little wiggle of her hips. "Oh look, it's about to start…this gets me so hot…I can't wait till it's my turn to eat."

Jaune felt himself break into a cold sweat as he watched what happened next. He saw Pyrrha slide behind Winter, wrapping her arms around her waist and leaned her head into the nape of her neck, her mouth opening wide…and then she lunged in and latched onto the knight's neck closing her eyes as a moan escaped her and she began to swallow. Ruby however pulled a knife from her pocket and sliced her wrist holding it out to Winters mouth. "Drink…drink it…do it for your sister…free yourself from death."

Winters eyes closed in defeat as she managed to lower her head and she opened her mouth and accepted the crimson gift from Ruby. Jaune watched in horror as he saw Pyrrha dig herself into Winters neck harder and harder, attempting to pull as much blood from her as possible, while at the same time Winter ceased her thrashing and began to openly lap at Ruby's wrist, now craving the blood being given to her.

"No…no…no, no, no…" He needed to escape, he needed to run. Family business be damned, they could always get another horse and cart. He needed to get out of here before they did something terrible to him. His heart began to race, his adrenalin began to flow and he began to squirm and fight against the Succubus' hold.

Blake frowned slightly before lightly scraping her nails against him and moved in close to kiss the back of his shoulder. "Now now…you need to settle down my little morsel. I'm not going to hurt you…I wouldn't think of it. I'm going to help you. I'm going to help you feel amazing. I'll do things with you that you only imagine in your dreams."

Jaune in his panic slammed his head back cracking his head against hers causing her to cry out in pain, her hands moving to her face as she pulled back, reeling from the hit. The moment he felt her release him he reached down to his waist and began to unravel her loosened tail and the send it was removed from him he turned and ran past her to the door opening and slamming it shut behind him as quickly as his body would allow.

He was in the manor now but he didn't intend to be there long. He ran blindly down the dark hallways, doing his best to find his way back to the stairs so he could at least get back to the first level. Right, left, left, another right, straight, he ran through what felt like countless intersections in the hall but despite this, there seemed to be no end to the hallways, it was like a labyrinth. It felt like he were running for at least an hour, like there was no end to his escape.

He paused at the next intersection falling against the wall, grasping his side as he gasped for air, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to slow his breathing and keep the pounding of his heart out of his ears. But it didn't last long.

"Jaaaaauuuuunnnneee" Blakes voice sing songed from somewhere in the darkness behind him. His eyes snapped open as he looked back from where he came from his breath freezing in his throat.

"Jaaaaauuuuunnnnneeee…come out come out where ever you are. Come play with me…I'm so lonely. I promise you'll have fun. Are you scared of me? Are you shy? Awww…don't be, I don't want to hurt you. I'm not mad at you for hitting me…after all, pain can be pleasurable and I don't mind it being rough. I'll even let you tie me up…"

He couldn't tell where she was except that it was back where he came from and moving closer. Saying nothing he turned the corner and much to his joy and surprise he saw something which brought joy to his heart. Stairs. Specifically, familiar looking stairs which led downstairs and would bring him closer to his freedom. Not wasting a second he ran, uncaring about the noise he made, moving down the stairs as fast as he could, the clatter from his feet echoing in the surrounding space. As he reached the base of the stairs he grabbed onto the banister and used it to swing himself around the corner…and right into another person causing both to tumble to the floor in a jumbled mess.

"Ooooh…ugh…" Whatever he had hit had felt like a brick wall when he ran into them but as the fell he felt himself landing on something very soft. His hands were full of something very squishable and warm to the touch and he could feel the steady rhythm of breathing underneath him.

"Uhhh, Oh, Jaune?" Wait…that voice…

His eyes snapped open and he quickly found that he had not only crashed into but was now laying on top of Pyrrha who was looking down at him with a bright blushing face. She wore her normal maid outfit and appeared to be completely normal despite what he had seen a half hour before. Jaune locked eyes with her for a moment before noticing her gaze was not looking back at him but instead focused elsewhere. Following her gaze he lowered his vision until he saw what the issue was. When he had fallen, his hands had latched onto her breasts, squeezing them through her dress.

He gave them a small squeeze confirming that indeed he did have hold of her dirty pillows in his fingers, their softness amazing him…until she let out a soft little gasp and squirmed under him. "J-Jaune…please…if you like me that much…"

"UUUWHAAA?!" Jaune jerked back as fast as his body would allow him, quickly removing his hands from Pyrrha and scooting back from her on his knees for several feet. His eyes were wide and his breath coming in gasps, his heart racing. "P-P-Pyrrha…Um…uh…"

Pyrrha giggled as she sat back up moving to sit on her knees, her hands resting on her thighs in proper maid fashion. "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching what I was doing, are you alright?"

He paused, his eyes darting all over her. She looked completely normal…no blood, no sense of danger…no wild hair…and no fangs. What was going on…did he imagine everything? "Erm…uh…no-I mean yes. Yes, I'm fine."

"Oh, good. Was there something I could help you with? I thought you had retired for the evening."

'I just need to get away from this manor.' Jaune slowly rose to his feet and shook his head. "Oh, uh, no. I'm fine, just walking around a bit since I couldn't sleep."

Pyrrha rose to her feet as well, dusting off her skirt as she did so. "Oh, I see, perhaps I can join you? Would you like a guided tour?" She smiled and tilted her head slightly giving him a cute little look.

Jaune began to back away shaking his head slightly doing his best to give a genuine smile. "Oh, no, that's quite alright."

She began to follow him matching him step for step her own smile growing. "Nonsense, I should come with you, we don't want you to get lost here after all. Don't want to stumble on something that you wouldn't want to see…like Yang taking a bath or something worse."

Jaune blinked a moment at the mental image only to shake his head quickly in order to dispel it before it took hold. "N-no, that's ok, I'm just going to walk through halls. I wasn't going to go into any rooms."

Pyrrha moved closer now, her step increasing as she locked her eyes with his. "Oh but I insist…besides, Nora likes to roam about and she can be a bit aggressive when she wants to be."

He could almost swear he saw her eyes shimmer a bit in the light and a slight, calming sensation seemed to wash over him but he quickly shook his head once more attempting to shake the feeling. However, before he could say another word, he heard another familiar but terrifying voice come from up the stairs in the darkened hallway. "Jaaauuunnnee? Where did you go? Are you hiding from me still? Come out come out wherever you are…pleeeeaaassseeee."

Jaune froze as he glanced up the stairs then back at Pyrrha who was staring at him with a slightly narrowed gaze. "Eh-heh-heh…Um…She kept trying to tuck me in?"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and moved forward faster than he anticipated, grabbing him by his arm and pulling him with her with ease. Jaune nearly fell but was easily held by her as she pulled him down the hall away from the stairwell and towards the kitchen. "It's my fault, I should have warned you about Blake and how naughty she can be some evenings. She has strange fetishes."

Jaune struggled to keep on his feet as he pulled to separate himself from Pyrrha but her grip was unbreakable. He could only sigh as he was drug into the kitchen and pulled around the corner to the pantry where she easily maneuvered him so his back hit the wall with a soft thud and she moved in front of him placing herself inches from him, her hands pressed against the wall on either side of him. "She tends to be a bit more…free spirited in the evening hours. I'm certain we lost her though."

Jaune glanced at both her hands on each side of him then at her his cheeks turning slightly red. He could feel her breath hitting him in the face and the closeness of her body to his was not lost on him. "Oh…uh…well, thank you," He began to move to duck under one of her arms "But I should probably be going now, I don't want to trouble you further."

Before he could get a hair under her arm she slid a foot close to his leg, effectively blocking his path. "Now, now…I don't think you need to leave quite yet…I was hoping we could…talk."

Jaune was ready to panic. He could feel his heart racing in his chest, his eyes searching for some sort of escape. That was until his eyes locked onto hers and what he saw nearly confirmed that what he saw before was not a hallucination. Her eyes had changed, no, her whole demeanor had changed. Gone was the sweet girl that he has met in the kitchen earlier that day and in her place was someone staring at him like he were a target.

She had a small smirk on her lips, her green piercing eyes narrowed as she looked at him, her hair seeming to be a bit wilder than before. She tilted her head and spoke softly with a softer, seductive tone. "Jaune…what's the matter? You look nervous? You seemed so comfortable with me earlier today."

Jaune let out a nervous chuckle before swallowing the lump that formed in his throat noting that her eyes immediately focused on it as he did so…did she lick her lips? He felt his fingers dig into the stone wall behind him as he tried to steady himself. "W-well, it's just…well…we were talking across the room from one another earlier. Now you're inches away from me and…well it does make me a bit nervous to be honest." Yes it made him extremely nervous. He wanted to run, he wanted to escape but if stories of these monsters were true, he had to be very careful.

Pyrrha's smirk grew into a slightly feral looking smile as she tilted her head to the other side, a hint of mirth coming to her voice. "So…being so close to me makes you nervous? Are you afraid I'll do something to you?"

Jaune could nearly feel the blood drain from his face. 'You have no idea.' He turned his head to the side a bit averting his gaze from hers. "Eh-heh-heh…well…n-not exactly. I'm just not used to being this close to a girl…"

He froze when she moved in closer, pressing her supple form against his lightly and brushing her lips across his ear followed by her own cheek pressing against his. She slid her hands down against his side and slide her thigh between his legs allowing it to press gently up into him. She giggled softly and let out a small sigh as she began to slowly writhe against him. "Hmmm…so…what if a girl wants to be this close to you? Or even closer than that? Would you like to know a little secret Jaune?"

He felt a cold shiver slide down his spine as she whispered in his ear, his hands shaking now. "W-what?"

She let out another breathy sigh against him and slowly ground herself against him. "I've been stuck here for too long without a man. I love everyone here but…we all have needs. I was impressed by you. The way you work to help your family, the way you describe how your sisters dote on you and how you take care of them…how innocent you are…" She tilted her head slightly and lightly took his ear lobe between her teeth, nipping at him slightly. "I like you. So, I want to know, would you like to spend an evening with me? I'm certain we can find a way to keep each other entertained."

Jaune was blushing bright red now, his mind clouded by the way she moved against him, breathed in his ear, the way she let her fingers dance over his sides and chest. He could feel his body responding despite his best mental efforts. This was bad, this was very bad. She was trying to distract him, trying to lure him into completely giving into her…he had to leave, he needed to run.

He did his best to steady his hands and he reached out to gently put his palms on her waist, earning a small gasp and giggle from her before he began to gently push her off forcing some distance between them. He did his best to keep his eyes from locking onto hers as he shifted and closed the gap between his legs denying her from moving in closer again. "I…um…look, you're nice Pyrrha…very sweet but, isn't that a bit fast? You don't know me, you know little to nothing about me."

She pulled her hands down and gripped his wrists at her waist, her grip stronger than he imagined, and smiled as she ran her thumbs over his wrists. "I know…it is rushed but at the same time we're young, impulsive and I can't deny that I feel an attraction to you Jaune."

He didn't answer her for a moment before quietly shaking his head, his mind racing back to what he had witnessed earlier. These were not innocent women, they were not girls, they were monsters who could rip him apart in seconds if they so choose. He needed to move. Looking over her shoulder he saw something that may help. A door that was slightly ajar. He needed to go…now.

He pulled his hand back causing her to let him go, her eyes narrowing as she glanced at them then back to his face. "Jaune?"

He ignored her tone and side stepped from her nodding to the doorway behind her. "Oh, look, what's this door lead to?"

He could feel the icy chill of her gaze on his back as he walked past her. "That? It leads outside. You don't want to go outside right now." That did not sound like a suggestion.

He increased his pace a bit. "Oh, but I was hoping to get a glimpse of the storm outside. I was wondering if it's as bad as Ruby said it would be."

He was halfway to the door when he heard it. A deep, animalistic growl that sounded completely inhuman. He froze mid step. As he felt that oppressive energy begin to fill the room, just like he did when he was on the balcony. "…Hmm…Come back here Jaune."

He felt a cold sweat on his brow, his body trembling slightly but he didn't move. He didn't breathe, instead he tried to think, tried to figure out his best course of action.

"Look at me Jaune…Turn back around and look at me."

He closed his eyes and stood up straight his hands at his sides. He took a steadying breath. This was it, he was going to die, here and now. He opened his eyes and began to turn back around to face her. "F-fine…"

Slowly she came back into view, and as she did, his eyes grew wide. She still wore her dress but she had indeed changed now. Her green eyes looked ferocious, her hair wild and unkempt now and as she smiled at him he could see a pair of fangs glinting in the dim light. She grinned and slide her hands down her sides to her hips. "I didn't want to do this…I didn't want to show you until later…when we were making love. When I would have you pinned under me and I was milking everything from you…but now that chance is lost. Tell me, is this why you were so nervous?"

"Y-yes…" He steeled himself and stared into the vampires eyes, his defiance beginning to show. Let it be known that while he would be scared out of his wits, Jaune Arc would not die a coward. Pyrrha continued to smile as she moved forward and began to circle him, her hand reaching out and tracing a finger over his arms as she moved past him. "So…if this makes you nervous, then that begs the question, how did you find out? How did you learn about what I am?"

A soft giggle from the darkened hallway echoed into the room and walking in from the shadows was Blake, her eyes bright and wings wide a sweet smile on her face, her tail flicking idly behind her. "Oh Pyrrha, I caught him earlier... during our little event. The little morsel saw everything. He saw Yang and Nora decimate his horse, he saw Ruby do her mind games and he saw you sate one of your lusts. The poor boy has seen quite a bit with little explanation and I think he needs some tender care to help ease his worries."

Pyrrha eased her stance and smiled wryly at Jaune then at Blake. "I see…" She reached out and placed a gentle hand on Jaunes arm, squeezing his bicep lightly. "So…you saw me feed…no wonder you were scared." She slid her arm around his pulling herself close to him in a gentle embrace letting his appendage rest between her breasts. "You should know that we aren't evil Jaune. Just different. We have different wants, needs and dreams just like anyone else."

He frowned and shook his head as he tried to pull away, not looking her in the eyes. "No…no, I saw you kill that knight. I saw you drain her and now you're going to kill me." He gave into his desperation as his voice began to crack while he motioned to Blake with his free hand, then back to her. "She wants to steal my life energy through lewd acts. You want to drain me of my blood. I imagine that those other two want to eat my flesh down to the bone! What did I do to deserve this fate?" He kept his gaze down and failed to see the look of anger cross over Pyrrhas face but it wasn't missed by Blake.

Blake frowned and slide in next to him on his other side, capturing his free arm holding him in a similar fashion as Pyrrha. "Oh Jaune, Jaune, Jaune, this isn't a curse. You're a blessing for us. It isn't often we get a visitor, especially a healthy young man like you," She snapped a hand up and grabbed him by the throat, her eyes narrowing as she felt the bones of his neck and jaw begin to creak under her grip. "So, you should apologize to the girl…she likes you after all. So…. apologize…now…of I'll rip your jaw from your mouth and ruin that beautiful face of yours."

Jaune whimpered as he felt the pressure growing on his jaw and no matter how he tried to turn his head, the succubus' grip did not waiver. "s-shrry, I-I'm srry!"

The grip relaxed a bit "I didn't quite hear that…care to say it again, more clearly now?"

"I-I'm…sorry…I, I didn't mean to…upset you…" He flexed his jaw a bit trying to see if it still worked only to feel the soft touch of Pyrrha's hand on his cheek pulling his head to the side to look at her. Hesitantly he moved his head and soon found himself looking directly into the Vampires eyes, a smirk on her lips.

"Thank you. Now, I think it's time we have a little meeting with Ruby and the others. We need to decide what exactly we should do with you." She snapped her teeth at him and lightly ran her tongue over her fangs before giving him a wink.

"Y-you're not going to kill me here and now?" He stumbled a bit as he was pulled along both women laughing at his confused tone.

Blake let her tail slide up the back of his leg and down the waist of his pants causing him to jump as he felt the intrusion brush over his thankfully boxer covered butt. "Of course not, I can promise that we have much in store for you."

As they made their way through the dark hall, moving back to the now very familiar living area, Jaune felt a strong sense of dread wash over him. What the hell was going to happen to him now?

To be continued.

 **Authors Notes:** Hey guys, I know it's been a while but I can explain. I work two jobs, one full time and one part time. On top of that I have kids and multiple obligations involving them and family. As a result I rarely get time to myself to write. So I write when I can it just takes me time. I do appreciate your patience.

I also appreciate you taking time out of your day to read my work. I hope it meets your expectations.

I do have a small request. As with any story, novel, cartoon, movie, book, rpg, video game or whatnot, certain levels of disbelief have to be applied. So if the world I describe in the stores doesn't match exactly what is cannon with RWBY I do apologize but at the same time it may be needed for the story or not important enough for me to worry about in the overall scheme of things.

Sorry if I sound jerkish there but I don't really know how else to say it. I guess my point is this. You may consider something to be an error, which is fine but I did it that way for a reason. After all, if we didn't have suspension of disbelief then we'd all be running around complaining that Iron Man, Spider-Man or Captain America weren't running around here in reality.

Again, thank you for reading my work. Please leave comments, yes even if you curse or dislike something I wrote. I'm not going to force people to be silent, I'm not a tyrant…just a guy trying to tell a story. Have a good one.

-Grev


	4. Chapter 4

**Crimson**

 **Chapter 4**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

If Jaune had to describe the feeling he was having at the moment, terrified, uncomfortable and confused would be the most accurate description. Less than a day ago he had been a simple farmers son who was going to market to help his family. He had no inkling of any dangers in the world besides the occasional bandit…and now he has learned that not only are mythical monsters indeed a reality but they had decided that he was a person of interest to them. He didn't know what his fate was but based on what he saw them do to that Knight of Atlas and to his family's horse, he knew it didn't look good.

Glancing to his right he saw the demon names Blake handing on his arm making sure to push her ample assets against him while her leathery bat like wings would brush against his back and her cat like ears sticking up through her raven colored locks of hair twitching idly every now and then. However, the most distracting part of her was the thing, lithe tail of hers that had managed to wrap around his thigh and was squeezing him ever so slightly there. Every few moments she would glance over at him with her sultry amber eyes and smile at him, her sharp teeth seeming to glint in the dim light of the hall.

On his left was his other captor, the vampire named Pyrrha. She currently held him by the arm pressing herself into him as well, sandwiching him between the two beauties which would normally be a dream for a young man but this is far from a normal circumstance. Her red hair was slightly unkempt in a ponytail giving her a wild look and her piercing green eyes were staring at him with something he could only akin to hunger. Every time he glanced over at her she would smirk and he could almost swear he saw her running a tongue over her fangs.

His mind was filled with fear as he was practically drug down the hall by the two, their strength being completely unnatural. What did they intend to do with him? Why were they looking at him the way they were? Was Ruby the one in charge or was there another? Was he meant to be a meal, a slave or something worse?

As they entered the now familiar looking living area Jaune felt his dread grow further when he saw both Nora and Yang sitting idly in clean clothes that appeared to be shredded in perfect locations allowing them to show of bits of skin without truly revealing anything. Both had a drink in hand and were sitting on the two couches in the middle of conversation when he was forced to enter. Their red eyes locked onto him immediately, and within seconds large grins came to their lips. Yang was the first to speak as she rose up out of her seat.

She took a long swig of her drink then set it down. "Weeeeelllll, look what we have here," She smirked and gave a small wink to Blake and a curt nod to Pyrrha before locking her eyes onto his. "It looks like you found out our dirty little secrets handsome. So…how much about us do you know?"

Nora slammed her drink down and jumped up with a laugh and quickly bounded up behind Yang putting her hands on the blonde's shoulders and peaking her head out from behind to look at Jaune as well. "This is great! I mean It's bad that he knows but it's great because now he can stay!"

Jaune tried to back away only to have Blake and Pyrrha easily hold him steady. This caused Yang to pause a moment before a sinister little smirk began to grow on her lips and her eyes became half lidded. "Ah, I see. You're scared…aren't you?" She reached out and let the back of her hand brush across his cheek a small chuckle escaping her as he tried to pull his head back. She leaned in and took a slow inhale. "It's faint but it's there…The scent of fear. Why are you afraid Jaune? Are you scared of little ole me?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat and did his best to look back at her trying to not tremble at the sight of her red eyes boring into him nor the sharp teeth she seemed to be grinning at him with. "I-I saw…I saw what you did...I saw what you did to my horse."

Yang's eyes went wide for a moment before relaxing again and a small chuckle escaping her. "I see…Well, if it helps I do feel badly about what we did but it was a necessary evil…It was better for us to feed on the old work horse lest we lose control to our base nature and try to eat you."

Nora laughed as she all but slammed into Jaune from behind pressing her wriggling form into his back, her arms snaking over his shoulders in a small embrace. "Yeah, we're not awful people but we have to take care of ourselves too. Besides, now that we have eaten like that we won't need to again for a decent while…however..."

Jaune tried again to pull himself loose only to have Pyrrha tighten her grip on him making his arm hurt like it was going to be crushed. "Gah! L-let me go! What do you mean by base nature, what do you mean when you say however?! However what? Are you going to kill me anyways?"

Nora giggled and pressed her forehead against the back of his head taking a deep inhale of his scent before shivering against him. "Nooo, I'm not going to kill you, why would I do that?"

Jaune paused his eyes still showing his nervousness as he continued to look forward at Yang. "W-wait…you're not planning on killing me?"

Yang rolled her eyes a bit as she gave him a very feral grin. "Nora? No, she isn't going to kill you, she has other things in mind for you." She smirked and leaned in letting her hair brush over his cheek slightly before turning to whisper in his ear. "Have you ever made love in the pale light of the moon on a cool autumn eve?"

Jaune paled a bit and he jerked away from her as best he could only to pause when he heard her and Nora both laughing with glee while stepping away from him. Slowly he carefully looked around to see that Blake had a mirthful smirk on her lips and that Pyrrha had developed a healthy glow on her cheeks. Finally he let his eyes moved back to Yang who had turned and picked her glass up once more, her shoulder still shaking from her laughter. He didn't understand. What was so funny to them? What were their intentions?

His thoughts didn't last long though. Within a few seconds Nora had moved around Blake and he and was now face to face with him, her red eyes staring deep into his soul while she continued to smirk. She reached forward with her right hand taking ahold of his wrist and gently pulling it up before letting it rest on her stomach. "I've always wanted to have pups…to have a family of my own…you can give me that. It would be amazing…to feel the beginning of my own pack growing in me…"

Jaune's eyes went wide and he shook his head jerking back now with as much strength as possible. He dug his feet in and pushed with all his might which finally managed to cause Blake to release him. With his arm being taken by Nora, the hold Pyrrha had on him was compromised and in an instant he had pulled free and was falling back towards the entrance to the room.

"Noooo!" Making the most of his sudden freedom Jaune did the only things he could think of. Run. He twisted his body as he fell and despite slamming his shoulder into the wall he managed to get his feet under him and break into a run before they could get their hands on him. He ran the only direction he could, straight down the hall to where he knew the door was, where his weapon was. The door he came in when this all started.

He heard their laughter behind him as he ran…hell he could almost feel their breath on the nape of his neck. He ran for what felt like ten minutes but the hallway never varied, never changed, it was as if he was stuck in some kind of loop.

"Jaune! Come back!" Pyrrha yelled out

"Oh do we get to hunt now? Is he the prize for winning?" Nora laughed

"Tell you what, whoever gets to him first gets to decide what to do with him!"

Jaune clenched his fists and tried to push more effort into his legs but he was beginning to tire. He could feel his muscles begin to ache, his chest began to burn as he tried to keep his breath. He felt that he was going to collapse when he saw it. A glimmer of hope. The faint outline of the entryway in the distance. He was almost there! Surging forward he gave everything he had to close the distance. At twenty feet he could see the edges of the benches there and he knew his weapon was just on the other side of them. Letting out a small breath of relief he quickly rounded the corner and slammed hard into what he could best describe as a brick wall.

His vision blurred as his head shook and he gasped for air as the wind was knocked from him. He doubled over and fell to the floor, mouth open, struggling to breath. There standing above him with a cute little smirk and a fist outstretched was none other than Ruby. She smirked down at him, her silver eyes shimmering as she moved to stand fully over him, her hands moving to her hips.

"Oh Jaune…what a pity. I was hoping we could have given you time to acclimate to your new situation. So cute…the look on your face…so innocent."

She reached down and grasped him by the collar easily pulling him up and holding him above her so his toes barely touched the ground. Staring at him she gave a cute smile her fangs peeking out from under her lips slightly. "It looks like you learned about what we are…and have reacted as such. I don't blame you, truly I don't. It's a normal human reaction, to fear something different but now we have to deal with you."

As his vision began to clear Jaune saw the remaining girls standing next to him, each smiling at him with their sharp teeth and clawed hands. "W-what will you do with me?"

Ruby said nothing as she pressed him hard against the wall and shifted her hand to his neck squeezing enough to make him choke. He gripped at her hand as he began to kick his feet, his eyes growing wide in fear. His chest was on fire and he was scratching at her pale skin but leaving no marks as his eyes began to fall.

Finally his hands fell to his sides, his eyes closed and head limp. Ruby let the young man go and watched as he crumpled to the floor. She looked at both Blake and Pyrrha. "If you two would be so kind, please put him in my chambers…and please don't try anything with him."

Nora frowned and lightly stomped a foot. "But I wanted to chew on him!"

"All in due time girls, all in due time."

*Later*

His head hurt, his whole body ached…what happened? Why was he cold? His sisters must have forgotten to stoke the wood burn heater again. He tried to open his eyes but found his vision was fuzzy, taking a moment to adjust to the light of the room. Slowly looking around he couldn't help but think to himself that the house had somehow gotten bigger…and when did they get a large four post bed?

Shaking his head to try and clear out the cobwebs he began to take in more details of where he was and the position he was in. It was a beautiful bedroom, even in the darkness he could tell at least that much. The bed was made with ornate silken sheets, the floor was made of smooth stone and had a beautiful rug on it. There was even a large desk in front of him that looked to be made of the finest oak. He noticed that he was seated in a comfortable chair but as he tried to move he found that his arms and legs had been expertly bound. He couldn't move. Furthermore, he could now feel the cool touch of silken cloth tied around his arms. It wasn't enough to be uncomfortable but it was enough to keep him from moving. Then he noticed that he was in his boxers and a T-shirt and nothing else.

Then it came back to him. His first trip to the city, the horse breaking its harness, the manor, the girls…the knight from Atlas…the girls being monsters…they killed his horse, they killed the knight…they were going to kill him…

A whispered voice sounded in his right ear making him shiver as a tingle shot down his spine and goosebumps ran up his arms. "I see that you're awake…good."

He turned his head to meet a pair of silver eyes staring deeply into his own. He tried to pull back from Ruby but her hand shot out faster than he could blink and gripped him by the back of his head easily holding him still. "Don't…just don't. You should breath and relax, you've had quite the day cutie."

Jaune blinked but said nothing as he felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest. He had so many questions. Is this reality? How is this reality? Is she really a Vampire? How is that possible? What were they going to do to him?

She gave him a slight wink before relaxing her grip on his hair. "Now…will you be calm? I know you have questions and if you behave I will answer them."

Nervously he nodded earning a small smile from the girl…woman…being?

Ruby pulled back to reveal she had changed out of her evening dress and was wearing a black and red corset with black stockings and a black choker necklace. Her lips were a deep crimson as were her nails…it was though she had decided to dress up for him. "So..Jaune, let me begin by stating the obvious."

She sat down at the edge of the desk resting her hands on the edges beside her. "I…am a Vampire. Specifically, I am the mistress of this manor. I lead this brood. Pyrrha is a young one, turned many years ago but still has much to learn. Yang is like a sister to me, the last survivor of a pack, she and I became close years ago. Nora is our most recent addition, an orphan. Truly a sweet girl and for every bit of joy she exudes, her ability for sheer brutality matches. As for Blake well, she just showed up one day and we didn't say a thing about it."

She smirked and tilted her head letting a few wisps of her hair brush across her face, her silver eyes still staring intently at him. "I'm an old, old, soul Jaune…ancient. I used to be the most revered and loved Vampire. I was loved by many, lusted after by many…until I was betrayed…until my family was betrayed, slaughtered and exiled. I wandered the lands, alone, vengeful, hate filling my heart for many years…but that is ancient history."

Jaune kept his eyes downcast while still tugging at his bonds. "So what do you do here then? Wait for people to stumble in like I do and kill them? Why haven't you killed me?"

Her lips turned to a frown and she narrowed her eyes slightly. "So you would prefer me to kill you here and now? To spill your blood needlessly?"

The tone in her voice caught his attention. "…Needlessly?"

She watched him silently for a moment. "Yes…granted the process of feeding can feel quite good, to do so needlessly is a waste. Pyrrha and I don't have to feed but once every few months. We supplement ourselves with rare or raw meat. The others are very similar. We don't wish to harm anyone. We know people fear us, which is why we stay secluded in these woods" She sighed softly and tilted her head to the right now looking at him from a different angle. "I don't suppose you believe me…do you. Not that it truly matters though."

Jaune could feel himself shiver in his seat as a cold chill ran down his spine. "So how do you get what you need to survive? Do you wait for fools like myself to stumble in and then you strike when they least expect it?

A frown came to her crimson lips as she narrowed her eyes at him, a growl escaping from her throat. "Be careful of how you speak to me Jaune. While I don't wish you harm, I won't hesitate to make you show some manners."

She cleared her throat closing her eyes a moment before opening them once more, a relaxed expression coming over her face once again. "To answer your question…no. When we have to feed we don't go out and hunt down random strangers. Nora, Yang and even Blake can go into nearby towns or villages and find the worst of the worst. The ones who rape, steal, murder. Pedophiles who traumatize children, drunkards who beat their wives and families. Those who are truly unforgivable. They lure them with conversation, coin, even their bodies. When they have them alone we knock them out, bring them here and do the deed before they awaken. We're not merciless, even if they don't deserve it, we make sure it's painless."

Jaune frowned and tugged at his bonds once more, a cold sweat beginning to form on his forehead. "I don't believe you. I saw what they did to my horse, I saw what you and Pyrrha did to that knight. You killed her."

Ruby smirked and shook her head a bit as she craned her neck a bit letting the moonlight shine across her smooth skin. "Did I? Maybe…maybe not. I think you're missing the point though Jaune. We don't kill needlessly, we don't like it. At least…with those pieces of trash that we normally deal with…but…"

He pulled at his bonds once more. "But…what?"

She slowly rose to her feet and began to move in close before side stepping slightly and moving around him, her hand reaching out and her cold finger lightly tracing its way up his arm to his shoulder, across his back and neck and then to his other shoulder. "Well…with you…you're special. You give off a very alluring scent to us. In Vampire circles you are considered something quite special…something which can't be resisted."

Jaune shivered again as he felt her slide her hand over his collar squeezing his shoulder softly. "What do you mean?"

She continued to move around him ignoring his question while she let her hand slide across his shoulders and neck the back down his opposite arm. "Tell me, are you truly the innocent boy you sounded like at dinner…or is there someone you've taken as a lover?"

Jaune tried to pull away again the cloth holding him straining to keep him held as he tried to escape her silken cold touch. "What does that matter?! Are you going to kill me or aren't you?"

Ruby allowed a low, rumbling, animalistic sound escape her throat as she darted in close while her hand reached up and took him by the hair jerking his head back and exposing his throat. She let out a hot breath across his skin causing him to whimper. "Ohhhh, you're upset. I'm sorry but you should settle down. If you're going to be my guest you'll need to keep your manners."

She turned her head and lightly darted her tongue across his neck and slid up to his ear sending a shiver down his back just before she moved her lips to his earlobe and began to nibble at it. "You smell delicious…I can hear your heart pounding, I can see your blood racing through your body and it, looks, delectable."

Before he could respond she again moved and gently bites down on his ear lobe making him flinch slightly while she emits a quiet moan all while her hand slides from his shoulder across his chest and rests on his stomach. "Mmmm…so good….so cute."

"St-Urk!" Jaune tries to speak only for her hand to shoot up from his stomach to his throat, grasping him with enough force to stop him from speaking but allowing enough room for him to breath ever so slightly.

Ruby tugged on his ear slightly shaking her head. "Uh-uh-uh." She then released it from her lips and slowly slide herself around to his front allowing her face to rest inches from his while she silently positioned herself on his lap, straddling him so her knees rested on either side of him. "You shouldn't worry about those farm girls now Jaune. You don't need them…I'm going to keep you. I think you'll be a good pet."

Jaune felt himself begin to shake, the sheer power in the vampire's grip, the coldness of her touch, the malice in her eyes. He gasped for breath as he felt her claw like nails begin to dig into his skin but at the same time, her soft form pressing against him caused a conflict deep inside. He could feel her pressing down against him, he could feel the softness of her form resting down on his legs, she was so light, how could she be so strong and be so light?

Ruby smirked as she felt him tremble in her grasp. "Ohhh…you're shaking. You must be scared…don't worry." She moved in close letting her forehead press against his allowing his vision to be filled by her silver orbs. "Just look in my eyes…keep my gaze. Don't break it."

That's when he felt it. Something cold, something that slithered into his mind. It was her! She was going to break him! He tried to close his eyes, he tried to jerk head away but it was too late. Her grip was too strong and the coldness in his mind forcing him to remain unmoving.

*click-clack, click-clack, click-clack*

He could hear tapping in his mind, no…not tapping…footsteps. It was her…it was Ruby. She was walking through his mind. She was walking through his thoughts as though she owned them. He could feel her presence there, he could feel her, pulling at his mind, beginning to sift through his personal thoughts. "N-no…no!"

He heard her giggle but not though his ears…no it was inside him now. "Hmm..so…..cute….Relax…be calm."

*Click-Clack, Click-Clack, Click-Clack*

He tried to resist, he tried to push her away but bit by bit he could feel her begin to push and pull things in his mind. This vampire…this…terrible, haunting…adorable…beautiful…seductive woman. No! No! This wasn't right! She was manipulating him! She was going to kill him! She wanted his…his…what was it she wanted…? What was it she needed from him…? She…she wanted his love…she wanted him to love her.

"…Love…Me….Relax…"

*Click-Clack, Click-Clack, Click-Clack*

Tears began to form at his eyes from holding them open her intense stare still boring into him, digging into his very soul. He missed his family, he wanted to go home. He should have listened to…his…sisters? They…they…no…no…didn't they urge him to date…no…not the cute farm girl from down the road…no…they wanted him to date…Ruby? Yes….no…yes…but not just Ruby. He could remember clearly now, his sisters had become close with Nora, Yang, Ruby, and Pyrrha. They had approved of the girls despite their differences and even encouraged him to pursue them…to try and be with them all. But…why? Why would he do such a thing? He…h-no…yes…no…he wasn't sure…he didn't know which one to love more.

*Click-Clack, Click-Clack, Click-Clack*

Jaunes trembling form had begun to shake worse than before his face beginning to grimace as sweat and tears started to roll down his cheeks. It was clear now, very clear. Ruby was his friend…he loved her, she loved him…but she wasn't alone. Yang, Pyrrha, Nora even their promiscuous friend Blake all liked him…a lot. They were all unique, different and they all pursued him. Some to more extremes than others. He had come out with the girls to this new home to help them get settled when a massive storm had come up and he had become stranded.

"…. You want me…You love me…You don't fear me…Don't fear us…let us have you, let us devour you."

"No…" He tried to resist, tried to fight back but her influence was too great, too strong. She began to bend him to her will, force him to forget things, to remember false memories. Ruby smiled wickedly as she worked her dark magic on his mind. He was resisting…they all do but they all give in at some point. However, what was interesting about him was that he seemed to have a natural ability to resist her. He was putting up a stronger fight than some hardened hunters she had faced in the past.

Finally she pulled back from him blinking her eyes a few times as her vision had begun to clear. Jaune said nothing as he stared off, a shell of himself, his mind still reeling from her actions. "There now cutie, no more problems. At least for now. Don't worry, you'll be back to normal soon enough…but for now…You're mine."

The small vampire leaned in and closed the gap between them pressing her chilled lips to his moaning softly against him as she let her fingers slide across his arms. "Mmmmm."

Juane's eyes blinked to life once more the moment her soft form connected with his, his arms tugging instinctively at his bonds in an attempt to take her by the arms and push her back. As gently as he could he began to turn his head wrenching away from her kiss causing her to pout and squirm in his lap. "R-ruby? What…what is going on? Why am I tied up…are will still working on the manor?"

She smirked down at him and quietly nodded before moving in close again and softly kissing at his jawline brushing her way up to his ear whispering softly causing a tingling shiver to shoot down his spine. "Mmmhmmm, but I want something…and you look so good tied up like this."

Jaune blushed and felt his heart begin to race as he felt her dart her tongue over his skin tasting him all while she continued to writhe against him. "W-want? Ruby, I know you get hungry but we can't…"

She giggled to herself as she placed another soft kiss on his neck, sucking on it slightly causing him to take a quick breath. She then moved up and lightly ran the tip of her tongue over his ear making him shiver and gasp. "Awww…but we're all alone…and you're so cute. I can smell you…I can feel you…"

She nuzzled in and slid one hand down his chest to his waist causing him to shift under her. "B-but what about the other girls? They'll be upset."

Sucking on his neck once again she continued to allow her hand to move downwards along his inner thigh. "Hmm…they can share you later…right now you're mine. Tilt your head back."

The feeling of her hand sliding between his thighs, the sensation of her chest pushing against him and finally her moaning whispers in his ear causing him to grit his teeth and slowly tilt his head back allowing her to have full access to his throat. "Mmm…good boy. Ahhhhhh…"

Closing her eyes Ruby closed in and gently bit down against his neck, her fangs easily piercing his skin causing him to grunt but it was quickly replaced with a soft rumbling groan as she tasted her prize wash across her tongue. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly as she began to lap at the wound, drinking from him as though she were dying of thirst.

Jaune was seeing stars. His eyes grew half lidded as he felt pleasure unlike anything he had felt before washing through him. His body reacted to her touch making him moan as she took hold of him and began to gently squeeze in time with every small swallow she took. He shivered every time he felt her tongue lap against his skin and finally after a few moments of bliss he felt her place a final kiss on his neck and begin to pull back but her hold on him continued.

With glazed eyes he watched her face come back into view, her silver eyes wide, her lips still showing a deep crimson to them. "Jaune…you're perfect…"

Feeling his mind beginning to clear he tried to blink and understand what she just said. "Wha-?"

She moved in and kissed him fiercely sending him into a stunned silence when she again pulled back letting her eyes slide over his face taking every detail into heart. "Y…you're perfect…perfect…you're taste. It's amazing. It's so warm…it's heating me to my core…"

The lithe vampire began to push herself down against him grinding against his covered form, her hand pushing him up so he can feel every grind against him. "Hmmm…I want you…I need you. I can't go without you now." She gasped as she felt him brush against her quim and grinned at him as she licked her lips. "You're like a drug Jaune…you filled me with an aphrodisiac…now I want you to fill me in other ways."

Before he could respond she did a small flourish with her hand and the bonds on his arms untied releasing him but before he could even move an invisible force wrapped around him and began to lift both he and Ruby into the air causing him to flail a bit but she simple giggled and kissed him again and began to shimmy herself so she was laying atop him. "W-what's happening?!"

Ruby said nothing and instead bit down onto his shirt and used her fangs to easily rip the cloth from his collar down exposing his bare chest to her where she quickly leaned down and began to place soft kisses against his exposed flesh. At the same time she removed her hand from her prize and began to push down her panties exposing her dripping flesh to the cool air. "Mmmm, you taste so good…I want you to cover me, I want your scent to surround me."

Jaune could barely register her words as he felt her move over him and at the same time he watched as they both floated across the room and above the lush four post bed. His wonder didn't last long however when they were both suddenly rolled so he was now atop of her.

Ruby cutely bit her bottom lip, her fang poking out slightly as she quickly wrapped her arms around Jaunes neck and her legs around his waist, holding herself against him, grinding up against his still covered manhood teasing him with her body. The moment they were directly over the bed, the magical hold was released and they both fell onto the comfortable surface causing Jaune to all but slam against the silver eyed fiend.

Ruby quickly shifted her position so she could tuck her head up into the crook of Jaunes neck and began to nip and kiss at his flesh. "I can feel your warmth around me Jaune…take me and feel my love wrapped around you…" She pushed him up slightly and kicked her feet against his thighs urging him to move to his knees. Then she reached down with one hand and took hold of him once more causing him to grunt and close his eyes as she slowly slid her hand up and down. "Good boy…"

She slowly pulled down the waist of his boxers relishing the sight of his body, enjoying the fruits of his labors on the farm. Finally, she slipped it over her prize and smiled as she watched it spring from its confines and slap his stomach with a solid thump. She then took it in her hand and began to slowly stroke it up and down while staring up at the young man. "I love the faces you make, it's so cute…tell me pet, do you feel good?"

Jaune blushed and nodded as he felt her silken touch on his flesh. He didn't know how long he could resist the sensations rippling through him, how long he could last under her touch…her gaze. Inside him he knew something was wrong but he couldn't place it and before he could question it further his attention was forced back to the woman spread underneath him. She had taken him and begun to teasingly run him up and down her quim, preparing him for her. "R-ruby, we shouldn't"

Ruby gave him a wicked smile before placing him at her entrance so he was beginning to spread her. "Oh but we should…we absolutely should. You've been close to me for years now Jaune. You know I have feelings for you, and I know you feel for me. Let me love you, let me have you…Let yourself have me."

What happened next for Jaune was a blur. Strange sensations, gasps, words of passion and anger filling his mind. It all seemed to swirl around him in a haze. He could feel pleasure unlike anything he felt before, he could feel her body in his hands, his hips slamming into hers and yet…it didn't feel real. It was as though he wasn't truly himself.

He could feel everything. The way they kissed, the way she nipped at his flesh, the pleasure of driving himself into her again and again, the feeling of her nails raking against his skin as she clutched at him, the sensation of her hips in his hands as he pulled her against him. He could hear everything. The moans she would make as she buried himself inside her and stirred her insides. The gasps she would give as he nipped at her flesh. The cries of pleasure as she climaxed around him, the exhaustion that filled him as he gave her what she wanted and filled her with his essence…the way she would moan into his ear about how she wanted him to do it again…and again.

Slowly his mind began to clear, the haze slowly lifting from him leaving him both confused and tired. He felt good…very good but was also sore but not in a bad way. He found himself laying back in a large, very comfortable bed, the silken sheets cool to the touch under him and warm against his chest, the bed itself soft and welcoming.

What had happened? Was it all some nightmare? Had he dreamed it all? The sight of his horse being dismembered, the girls all being monsters who were going to use him for god knows what? Ruby being some kind of evil Vampire out to twist his mind in some sort of game. Surely not. It couldn't be...it all had to be a bad dream. The product of something he ate at dinner, that was all. He must have fallen asleep after Blake had teased him before bed and was waking up after a strange nights sleep.

However, something did not feel quite right. Why did he feel so hazy, so sluggish? A small quiet cough pulled his attention back to his current situation. Turning his head he could see a new girl in maid outfit standing a small distance from the bed, her for rigid as she held her hands together in front of her. She was tall, had white hair and a set of piercing blue eyes which were locked onto him, boring into him with great intensity.

No…it couldn't be…that…it…was that the girl from the night before? Was that the knight he saw killed? It couldn't be…unless he was dreaming it. As if reading his mind, the woman smirked a bit and gave him a small nod before giving him a small wink.

He didn't have time to focus on that however when he was pulled back to the bed by a soft moan and a surge of pleasure shoot through him as he felt something squeeze his member. A strong sense of worry began to fill him as he felt a pair of hands slide up his chest to his shoulders causing the sheets on top of him to shift and slowly slide back revealing a head of black hair with red tips. "Mmmm…. Jaune…My pet…"

 **Authors Notes:** Hey guys, thank you again for taking the time to read my work. I know I'm being a bit light on the horror aspect at the moment but just wait, things will change.

As always I do apologize for the time it takes to get my chapters out. Two jobs, kids and other obligations make free time scarce which makes me appreciate your reviews that much more. The next story to update will most likely be for Comforting Care...I think. We'll see.

Also I know some of you were curious as to what ASMR youtube vid I pulled as inspration for this whole thing. Well, I'll reveal it now. It's by a youtuber as Property of Mysterion. The video is here /OAyGRTGhGQQ, please don't judge me by the title. It was this video that popped up on a random youtube playlist I was listening too one night that got me into the whole ASMR thing. So...yeah I hope she doesn't mind that I used it as some inspiration and I hope that you guys subscribe to her if you like her works.

As always please leave a review, they do inspire me to get stuff out faster and I want to hear your thoughts. Now that Winter has appeared what will happen? What about Weiss or Ren...what about those other girls which can rip Jaune to shreds?

Have a good one guys.

-Grev


	5. Chapter 5

**Crimson**

 **Chapter 5**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

"Mmmm…Jaune…My Pet."

Those words…the sensation of her hands on his arms, the sight of her black hair with red tips on his bare chest, the feeling of her light frame resting on top of him, all of it slammed into Jaune with the intensity of a boulder slamming into a small wooden building. Anger, violation, fear, all washing through his very being…what had she done to him? What had he managed to get himself into? How could he escape?"

His thoughts were pulled from him when he felt the silky-smooth skin of Ruby shift over him as she slid her hands up his chest to and over his shoulders pulling herself up over him, her soft silver eyes meeting his in a gentle stare, her entire form showing relaxation and…affection?

"Hmmm…Good evening Jaune. I trust you slept well, I know I did." She smiled warmly and leaned her head down to place a kiss on his cheek but before she could he turned his head away causing her to frown. "Jaune…are you upset with me? What bothers you lover?"

Lover?! His head snapped back to face her his eyes locking on hers, anger showing vividly across his face, his entire form tensing. "Upset? Upset?! After what you did?! You manipulated me! You went in my head and change my memory and forced me to f-HRRK!"

His rant was stopped when a slender hand wrapped around his throat tightening enough to cut off his air. Ruby tilted her head slightly to the side as she watched his face begin to redden while her hand clutched his windpipe. "Oh, you're angry? I can understand your frustration, but you have to remember something…you're my pet now. You are my property and the property of the brood. I shared a wonderful moment with you. You should be honored, very few have had such pleasures. Very few can claim to have their first time with one such as I and even fewer would I consider a proper lover."

She released his throat causing him to gasp and cough while she rested her head down on his chest somehow finding a comfortable spot even as he shifted and shook with coughing. Finally, he managed to gasp out a single question. "W-why?"

Ruby smiled as she lightly kissed at his bare chest while she let her fingers lightly dance over his hands and arms. "Because you're perfect. Your scent, your taste, your innocence…all ideal, all exactly what I want. Your blood ignited a fire in me, a need…a primal desire that could only be resolved with you and me together."

"You…you violated my mind…violated me…"

She smiled wickedly up at him fangs peeking out from under her lips easily reminding him that she wasn't a typical girl but a dark creature of the night that could end him in an instant. "I opened you to the possibilities…I allowed to get to know me in your memories, let you learn about who I am at heart so we could truly have a special moment...so you could have a first time worth remembering."

Jaune could almost feel the pain in his heart at her words and he certainly felt his stomach roll as she made her statement. A first time worth remembering? He couldn't recall a thing, he can remember trying to resist her and her biting him but after that it was a blur of sensation and flashing images. "I…I don't…no I don't remember….no…you…how cou-…you had no right! …no right…."

Ruby gave a sad smile and reached up cupping his cheek in her hand stroking her thumb over his lips. "Shhh, it's alright now pet. I know it seems scary right now but in time you will adapt and understand, you'll see. Give it time." She leaned up and lightly kissed his chin before turning her head slightly to she could look at the silver haired woman standing against the far wall. "Oh…you're finally awake, excellent."

Turning his head Jaune saw the silver haired woman from the previous night but instead of looking battered, dirty or even injured she looked almost…angelic. Her hair was done up in a bun that allowed some of it to hang down over the left side of her face obscuring her eye a bit. Her lips were lush and red, her cheeks pale with a hint of rosiness to them but her eyes, they were a stunning piercing ice blue. She wore a beautiful, low cut version of the manors maid outfit but it didn't reveal as much as one would suspect. Instead she looked rather tasteful with long, shapely stocking covered legs with a pair of nice black heals which complimented her form nicely.

The fact that she appeared here so unscathed was enough to stun the young man but when she focused her eyes on him with a small smirk coming to her lips. Instantly he could see a hint of fangs peeking out from behind her lips and he felt a shiver of fear rush through him. "Uh…"

The woman took two steps forward and gave a small bow to Ruby before again looking at Jaune and licking her lips slightly. "Good evening mistress. Yes, I have awoken after my transition. Pyrrha and Blake both helped me find my proper attire and I have been waiting here for you to awaken from your…activities."

Ruby smirked as she sat up on Jaune allowing the blanket to fall from her bare shoulders exposing herself to the other two. She lightly pushed herself down against Jaune making him grunt slightly as she brushed over him once again. "mmmm, wonderful. I'm surprised you're so calm Winter. Normally new vampires tend to be a bit ravenous when they first awaken. Tell me, are you hungry?"

The woman nodded slowly as she continued to stare at Jaune with a small smile. "Yes…mistress. I'm trying my best to restrain myself…it is difficult."

Ruby smiled widely now and slid her hands up Jaunes chest which caused winters eyes to focus on that, causing her lip to quiver slightly. "So…can you smell his scent Winter? Can you see his blood coursing through his veins?"

Jaune felt his heart rate increase as Winter took another step forward beginning to close the gap between them. Ruby simply continued to grind down against him the intimate touch creating her desired reaction from the young man.

"Yes…he smells amazing…better than anything I've ever eaten in my life…I can see his veins pulse with every beat of his heart…" She took a long breath of air closing her eyes a moment, her hands clasping together and being held to her chest before letting them fall to her sides again and once more snapping her focus directly on his eyes. "Mistress…please…"

Ruby gasped as she ground down against Jaune once more, her left hand snaking down to grasp him causing him to jump at her touch as she began to position him. "Hmmm? Please what? Are you saying that you'd like to have a drink of my pet?"

Winter nodded again while taking another step forward. "N-no…yes…please…I'm so hungry…"

The red headed vampire gasped as she claimed her prize, taking Jaune within herself, sinking down until she fully rested on top of him causing them both to close their eyes and let out quiet moans. "Hmmm…if you do you'll have to take care of him Winter. His blood is a gift…it is something to cherish. Ah! Yes!" She arched as she hilted herself on him once again.

Winter watched them with wide eyes, taking in the sight of her mistress claiming her pet openly and without hesitation in front of her, spearing herself on him again and again while he clenched his teeth and looked away in an attempt to resist the pleasurable sensations washing over him. She felt her very core begin to warm as she focused on his neck, easily locating his Jugular vein through its subtle pulsing showing on the surface of his neck. "Mistress? I'll do whatever you require of me…I'll place myself in service of you, I'll place myself in service of your pet, I'll clean your manor, I'll…I'll...provide services to-"

"Ahh! Mmmm….no…no need to babble needlessly Winter." Ruby gasped as a large grin washed over his face, her fangs glinting in the dim light. She placed a hand on Jaunes chest and began to roll her hips stirring his member deep inside her making him slam his head back into the bed as he clenched his hands against the sheets attempting to resist his body's natural urge to buck up into her. "You stir me so well pet, it's as though you're made for me."

Ruby drew her half-lidded silver eyes to Winter, locking eyes with the fledgling vampire and gave a slow knowing nod. "Yes…I cannot deny such sustenance to a new member of my brood. Take him Winter, taste perfection and sustain yourself. Give him a thrill at the same time, I want him to be overcome with pleasure."

Jaune began to panic and Winter didn't hesitate. She surged forward falling to her knees next to the bed her hands sliding over his chest to his neck using her new strength to 'gently' turn his face to look at her and she quickly closed the gap pressing her lips to his in a fierce kiss tasting him as she darted her tongue into his mouth, wrestling with him for dominance.

Ruby moaned and brought a hand to her chest as she felt Jaunes member twitch inside her pushing her closer and closer to the edge. "Yes, that's it. Taste him Winter, savor him."

Winter pulled back from the kiss and quickly lowered her head to Jaunes neck brushing her lips over it allowing her breath to wash over his skin. She let out a soft moan and mumbled into his ear "I'm sorry…" Then she lunged.

Jaune tensed as he felt her fangs pierce his neck a gasp escaping him as a surge of pleasure washed through him overwhelming his senses. He could feel his heart racing, his pulse pounding, every single beat sending more and more of his blood into Winters mouth where she greedily drank from him.

Ruby moaned as she felt his member begin to twitch and grow harder in her, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her frame. "Naahh! Yes! That's it, drink from him and send him over the edge! He's close, so close! Fill me Jaune, give it all to me!"

He was at his limit. His body trembled as he felt his vision begin to fade and he let go. All resistance fell as a grunt of pleasure escaped him and he bucked up into the brood queen releasing his pent-up passion filling her with rope after thick rope of his seed, making her shiver in pleasure and her tight stomach show a slight bulge before leaking out and washing over them both.

Ruby closed her eyes reveling in the pleasure of his warmth filling her, her hands reaching out to Winter, gently pulling her away from her meal. She could feel herself squeezing her prize as aftershocks of pleasure washed over her and she quickly pulled Winter into an embrace her hand sliding through her white locks pulling her into a deep kiss.

Winter moaned as she felt Ruby's tongue dart into her mouth, both wrestling to taste the remaining crimson from her meal. Slowly breaking the kiss Ruby allowed herself to rest back just enough to stare at her new brood member. Winters eyes were glazed and unfocused now, her hair slightly mussed and her lips stained with Jaunes blood…it was beautiful.

Looking down at her pet, a small smirk came to her face when she saw that he had passed out from the pleasure, his form still twitching from time to time. She slowly reached out and took Winters hand in hers and guided it to Jaunes forehead allowing them both to brush some of his blonde hair from his face. "Now Winter…what do you think of my pet?"

Winter moved back to sit on her legs resting her hands on her knees her head lowered in a slight bow of obedience. "I…he…amazing mistress. I think he is amazing. Never have I tasted something so good and based on his flavor and the scent of his essence combining with yours is enough to make me lose control of my desire."

Ruby smirked and nodded. "Yes, he is a one of a kind. Winter your job is to watch over my pet. You will be like a guardian to him. Watch him, help him become comfortable with his surroundings and the others living here, follow the orders they give you and all will be well. He will resist, which I would be surprised if he didn't, and he will try to return to his normal life, but we will keep him, and we will show him that being here with the brood is far better than anything he could have in his old life."

She turned her head and gave a soft pat to Winters head. "It will be a transition for the both of you but together it will be easier. Already you have shown the ability to adapt to your situation, perhaps you can help him as well. I do have a single rule though."

Winter nodded "I will follow any rule you give mistress."

"No matter what, he isn't allowed to be killed or turned. If we feed too much or afflict him with our curses, then all would be lost. No, he is precious and must be treated as such."

"I understand Mistress. I will be his shadow…I will make sure all moves smoothly."

Ruby smiled and nodded in acceptance. "I'm glad to hear that. Now, let us attend to the matters at hand. I am going to go find Yang and while I do, you are to help him to his room and put him in a bath. After what we just did it's safe to say he needs to clean up a bit."

Winter slowly rose to her feet, her icy eyes glued to Ruby's hips watching as the small woman rose off of Jaunes hips, his still hard member slipping from her folds slick with her juices and covered in his cum. Ruby giggled and placed a hand on her stomach as she moved to her feet. "If he feels this good now I can't wait till he grows more confident."

She glanced at Winter then back to Jaune noticing just how much she was watching him and giggled once more while walking over to a nearby dresser and pulling a robe from one of the drawers. "Go ahead and take him to his quarters Winter. Help him get cleaned up. "

Hesitating no longer, Winter stepped forward moving with the cold precision she had learned in her other life she reached down and easily scooped the man up with her superior strength and proceeded to carry him across the room and out the door. Ruby stood sill for a moment a small smile remaining on her lips as she continued to rub her stomach through the cloth of the robe she wore. "Something special indeed."

*With Winter*

Her mind was a blur, racing with thoughts of all kinds. What had she done? What had she become? Why did it feel so good? Why did she obey so easily? Why is she feeling so drawn to this boy? This boy…no, this man. He wasn't a child, that much was clear simply based upon everything she had just witnessed.

No, if she had to attempt to know his age, she would place him around the same age as her sister. He was handsome…perhaps he would have been someone her sister would have been interested in. He clearly looked strong, perhaps years of working in fields…if she was being honest with herself and her new nature…he did look delectable.

She shook her head mentally chiding herself. She was a knight of Atlas…used to be a Knight of Atlas. She should be in more control of herself. When she was changed, it wasn't just her physical form that was affected…no, something else deep inside changed with it. She could feel strange and powerful urges…and despite what she thought of herself they weren't unwelcome.

Some involved the man in her arms…she wanted to do things with him…very primal things…taste him, feel him squirm under her, couple with him. The sight of her mistress riding him to climax nearly made her as well, never in her life would she have even allowed herself to witness such an act between two others but now…now it didn't bother her…in fact she enjoyed it.

Instinctively she made her way through the second level of the manor making her way to the man's room not even pausing when she passed Nora and Blake in the hall, both of whom stared at the naked man with great interest, smiles growing on their faces. "I know that scent! She took him! Ha! When is my turn!"

Winter ignored the bubbly redhead and simply maintained her pace to her destination. Finally, they arrived and the moment she stepped over the threshold with him, she knew what needed to be done. She gently laid him out on the bed and made her way to the bath where she began to fill it with hot water. Within minutes the tub had been filled with steaming water and she proceeded to disrobe letting her clothing drop to the ground as she returned to the bedroom. There she stood over him for a moment simply staring at him, enjoying the simple way his chest rose and fell with each breath…so peaceful.

Not waiting any longer, she again gently picked him up and made her way back to the bath and then carefully stepped into the steaming water. She maneuvered him with her and began to sit until she was sitting comfortably neck deep in the tub with Jaune now resting against her in her lap, his head tilted back and resting on her shoulder.

For a few minutes all was still. The only noise was the gentle sound of his steady breathing and the water lapping against the edge of the tub. She had her arms wrapped around him, holding him against her enjoying the way his muscles felt against her. Slowly she allowed her hands to begin to wander around his waist feeling the slight muscles present on his abdomen then moving up to his chest feeling how firm his pectoral muscles were against her touch. Allowing herself to relax further she tilted her head down and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder before resting her chin there closing her eyes.

The moment she did she could feel something change. She could feel his heart rate increase slightly and his muscles began to tense. As if on instinct she gently increased her hold around his body and the moment she did he surged back into consciousness.

"Nooo! No! No!" Jaunes eyes snapped open and he attempted to throw himself forward, panic overwhelming him. He thrashed and struggled to get to his feet, to run, to try and escape but something held him back, something kept him from being able to get a foothold. "Let go! Let me go! No!"

"Shhhh, shhhh, it's alright…you're safe, its ok. Shhhh, breath, just breath." A soft and gentle voice sounded in his ear attempting to comfort and calm him. As he gained his bearings he was able to feel the soft arms around him and the distinct presence of a female form pressed against his back.

Slowly turning his head, he saw a glimpse of Winters white hair and he felt another surge of fear wash through him. "Oh no," He reached down and attempted to pry her arms from around him with no success, her strength to great for him to break. He tried to surge forward again only to be pulled back into her tender embrace. "No! Let me go! No more! No more feeding from me! I'll kill myself before I'll let it happen again!"

Winter shifted her position and pulled him down further into the water forcing him to sit back against her so his head was now cradled between her breasts. She locked her legs around him and used one hand to hold him while she used the other to run her fingers through his hair. "Sssshhhh, its ok. You're alright. I'm not going to feed from you. That's done. You can calm yourself, you're safe."

Jaune felt his cheeks redden at the close proximity of his face to her cleavage so he tried to close his eyes and take some breaths to calm himself. "W-why are you here with me? Why are we in the bath? Why are you naked?"

She let out a soft giggle and lightly nuzzled against the top of his head. "In that order? I was told by my mistress to be with you, to be your shadow. We are in the bath because you were covered in love juices and needed to be washed. We are naked because baths are more effective that way."

She smirked as she imagined him rolling his eyes at her little joke. "I know I fed from you Jaune but you need not fear me. I will not feed again, not for some time and I've been given clear instruction to keep you from harm." She lightly ran her hand over his cheek and gently pressed him further against her breasts and let out a breathy sigh. "Mmm or are you afraid of being alone in a bath with a beautiful woman who could show you a thing or two."

She had to suppress a laugh when she felt his heart rate increase and his cheeks redden from the blood rushing to them. "N-no…"

She let her leg slide over his making her form brush across his while letting her nails lightly brush across his chest. "Oh really? Perhaps after a night with the mistress you can show me a thing or two?"

That got a response. Jaune tried to pull back from her violently causing the water to churn around them. She let him go and sank down so her chin brushed the water, her eyes easily locking onto him, a sultry smile coming to her lips. He was fun to tease…he would have been a wonderful suitor for her sister…but now…now she would enjoy him.

Jaune had shot himself across to the far side of the tub doing his best to cover his shame with his hands. He had sunk down as well so his red face was the only thing above the water. "Just stay away from me."

Winter simply licked her lips and began to move herself forward slightly her eyes locked on his giving her the sensation of a predator stalking her prey. "Why? I'm not going to harm you Jaune. Far from it. You're not much younger than me…in fact you're about my sisters age. I think we'd get along well."

He shook his head as he tried to push back further from her, his back touching the edge of the tub. "No, I want you to stay away from me. I want to leave this place and never return. I'll not speak a word of what I saw here to anyone."

She gently shook her head. "No…I'm sorry but no. You belong to them now…as do I."

He raised a single hand attempting to make her stay away "Weren't you a knight? Weren't you a holy warrior meant to stop this? How can you so easily change? How could you give up on your vow and become this?"

She reached his hand and gently took it in her grip letting her nails slide across his palm before placing it on her chest, smirking at his reaction. "I was…I was a proud knight…in ways I still am. However, when I changed something left me. Perhaps it was my inhibitions or perhaps a sense of limitation. I knew I wanted to live to see my sister again…I wanted to live so I could see her smile once more. I also found that I have a wanting to do more in this world,to enjoy more things, have more experiences...to do more, to be more."

She pushed his hand to the side and closed the gap between them allowing her supple form to press into him, her free hand reaching down to remove his remaining hand from covering himself. She gave him a sultry smirk and pushed both his hands against the tubs edge while enjoying the feeling of him pressing against her. She let her forehead rest against his and spoke softly now. "What about you…surely there is more you wish to do…more you wish to know…more to experience…" She let her eyes flutter closed as she tilted her head. "Maybe I can show you, I'd like that…wouldn't you? Would you like me to teach you? Wouldn't you enjoy having a new experience?"

He could feel her…he felt her breath, he smelled her natural scent wafting through the air to his nose, it was beautiful, warm, comforting. Her body felt warm against his, her form soft and smooth…he could feel desire building in him despite what he had just been through…was it a magic that she was using against him? Was it just the allure of a woman?

No. No! His very soul seemed to scream at him now as he jolted awake and quickly turned his head to the side whilst trying to push her hands back. "No! I won't give in to you! Release me!"

Much to his surprise she did indeed release her hold of him and floated back two feet staring at him with a small smile on her lips. "Very well…I will not force you but know that I am always, always willing to teach you. It would be quite enjoyable…for both of us."

Jaune stared at her with an open jaw before slowly shaking his head. "Were you always this…perverse…before you were changed?"

She smiled and slowly stood up allowing her chest to be seen openly as she slowly, teasingly reached for some soap and a washcloth enjoying the way he stared at her as she moved. "No, I was much more reserved…but this does feel quite liberating. Now…turn around and let me wash your back."

He averted his gaze, his cheeks turning red once more. "N-no thank you. I'm capable of cleaning myself up."

She gave a small pout as she closed in once more as she built up a small lather. "A man should never turn down a woman washing his back Jaune. However, if you don't want me to wash your back I will understand…perhaps I can wash your front instead." With that she ran the cloth over his chest and shoulders spreading the soap evenly over him, her eyes never leaving his.

She moved the cloth over his neck taking care to wash away any stain of his blood there then moved to his other shoulder and then back to his chest. "You feel very tense Jaune. You're like a coiled spring ready to snap…you should let yourself relax."

He frowned and looked away from her "That is hard to do when I've been assaulted, bitten, violated both physically and mentally and am being cornered by a woman who has been trying to tempt me from the moment I woke up. I want away from this place. I wish to return home…"

Winter said nothing as she continued to wash over his shoulders and arms. She then gently pulled him to turn around which he did with no resistance allowing her to move the cloth over his back as she initially wished but upon seeing the look of defeat and anger in his eyes she decided to not tease the man further. Instead she focused on her current task while her mind wandered.

He wasn't too different from her to be honest. She had been human less than two days ago and now she had changed. Before she was prim and proper, dedicated, rigid…now she was loose, relaxed…free spirited. While she would always enjoy watching men from a distance in the past, none would have been able to bed her but now…well, it was all she could take to keep herself from showing Jaune just how well he could please a woman.

He needed comfort…familiarity. He needed to be shown that despite his circumstances he wasn't doomed. As she trailed the wash cloth down his back she realized what she could do. Something simple and kind…something to remind him that he isn't going to suffer. She dropped the wash cloth and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a tight embrace nuzzling his shoulder. "I'm sorry…I know you're scared, and I know you've been through a lot…but you're not alone. I'm here with you..."

Jaune froze as he felt her take hold of him. Her touch this time felt different than before…it didn't feel perverse…it wasn't her trying to feel his flesh. It felt…real…genuine. Slowly he let his hands reach up and touch her arms. "I…I don't know if I can believe that. You're one of them..."

She nodded but continued to hold him. "I know…but I was human once too…and while my new nature does call out for me to do things…I know why I was told to be your shadow. I'm meant to help you and you're meant to help me. I will give you companionship, friendship and you can help me retain my humanity…so know that I will do everything in my power to be there for you."

"But, what if your new nature takes control?"

She sighed and shook her head "Well…we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it, but I can tell you that I will not kill you and I will not turn you."

Jaune went to turn his head but a loud knock from the bedrooms door startled both. "Oh no,"

Winter released him and pulled herself out of the large bath not caring that she just gave a show to the young man and as she was taking a towel to her form and drying off the sound of the door opening echoed through the room followed by a rather cheerful voice. "Come out, come out where ever you are! It's time to enjoy some time with your resident she-wolves!"

Before Jaune was able to scramble his way out of the tub Yang rounded the corner, hands on her hips and a wild looking smirk on her lips. She wore a simple t-shirt and shorts that left little to the imagination and her hair was up in a ponytail letting it hang neatly down her back. She took a single look at Winter than at Jaune and her smirk grew into a feral grin. "Well, well, well. Have I interrupted something here?"

Winter stood unashamed as she continued to dry off in front of the buxom blonde. "No, I was simply washing Jaune after his time with mistress Ruby. She had left quite a scent on him and wished him cleaned."

Yang licked her lips as she looked back to Jaune, her sharp teeth seeming to glint in the light as her red eyes flashed with a hunger. "Hmmm, I see. Shame that I missed that. Perhaps another time you can come join me in a bath Jaune, I promise it will be something to remember."

Jaune said nothing as he kept his gaze down and his hands covering himself. Yang continued to smile as she stared at him like a piece of meat. "Go on and step out of the water Jaune. Let me see all of you. I want to know if you'll be able to please all of us or if you'll just be another meal for Nora and I."

He didn't move and instead mumbled a small response. Yang tilted her head a bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you…say that again."

He looked up at her now, defiance showing in his eyes. No…not defiance…desperation. "Is that what you do to men you trap here? Am I going to just be a meal to you?"

Yang giggled a bit as she turned her head and popped her neck. "Only if they are the scum of the earth. We're not heartless despite our nature. No, we're not going to eat you Jaune, at least not right away and not in that fashion," She gave him a small wink. "Now get up, I want a proper look at you," She turned to Winter who had begun to put on her uniform again. "Help him won't you?"

Winter said nothing for a moment then gave a curt nod before walking to the edge of the water and with great ease reached down taking Jaune by the shoulder causing him to flail about in protest. She proceeded to all but jerk him out of the water causing him to fall to the floor on his stomach leaving him fully exposed to the lustful gaze of the blonde-haired werewolf.

Jaune gasped as he tried to get his footing on the slick tile forgetting his lack of clothing for the moment as he climbed to his feet. The moment he stood upright Yang moved in close leaving only an inch between them. Her red eyes pierced into his as she continued to smile. "Hmmm, so this is what you look like under all that cloth."

Jaune took a step back only to find himself press against Winter who stood firm and placed a soft hand on his back. "Wha-Winter! What are you doing?"

"I'm following orders, I was told to assist the others when it came to you. Mistress Yang wishes to inspect you so I'm going to let her. Just relax, she won't harm you."

Yang chuckled as she let her leering gaze move up and down his form pausing at his hands which had again moved to cover himself. "Not bad so far…you have good muscle tone, a handsome face…but I want to see all of you. Would you move your hands for me lover boy?"

He shook his head. "No, you don't need to-"

She let out a small growl causing a shiver of fear to run through his spine. "Maybe not but I want to know so…move your hands."

Lowering his head in shame Jaune hesitantly began to let his hands slide away allowing her gaze to take in all of him. He wouldn't look up at her and said nothing as she let out a small whistle. "Hmmm, it seems farm life agrees with you lover boy, very nice indeed. Winter, dress him and have him ready to join Nora and I."

She turned letting her hair brush across his face as she left the room. Jaune began to shiver under the cool air of the room but Winter wrapped a towel around him in and instant and began to dry him and escort him into the bedroom. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. She likes to tease…I've known many knights like her, all bluster no action."

He frowned a bit as he pulled the towel around himself. "That doesn't make me feel any better, I'm just a piece of meat to them." She simply smiled and resumed putting on her clothing while he made his way back to the bedroom.

*Later*

Jaune found himself being brought to an area of the manor which he had never seen before. Winter had taken him down to the main level but then to another staircase which seemed to appear from nowhere which led them down yet another level to what he suspected was a large basement. He didn't know how but there was magic in this place. A magic that allowed it to shift and change at will…ensuring that it had everything the owners needed, and that escape would be all but impossible.

Winter silently led him down a lengthy hallway that was lit with simple torches providing just enough light to keep them from tripping but unable to see any defining features on the walls or floor. Perfect to get lost in. After a few moments they came to a large open doorway that opened into a space darker than anything he had ever seen, it was though light was repelled from it. Standing in front of it were both Yang and Nora, both of which were dressed in the clothing they wore when he first met them.

Yang was grinning in her usual fashion while Nora seemed to be fidgeting with great anticipation, her gaze never leaving him and when they would lock eyes she would give a warm smile and lightly bite her bottom lip. Winter didn't miss this and turned her head smirking at the young man.

"I have brought Jaune as you requested mistress Yang."

Nora laughed and moved forward lightly patting winter on the shoulder. "Don't call her that, it's too formal! That's as bad as calling me madam Nora. Just weird," She focused her attention to Jaune once again her cheeks taking on a red hue. "Hi Jaune…"

Jaune said nothing as he shuffled on his feet and shifted his gaze down to his feet. Nora frowned and closed the gap between them placing a hand on his chin and raising his face to look at her. She smiled warmly the moment she saw his eyes. "Well hello there…not going to greet me?"

Jaune tried to pull back but her hold on his chin was strong and the moment she felt him shift a mock pout came to her lips. "Aww, don't be like that. I'm friendly!" She suddenly wrapped him in a tight hug the force of which nearly removed all air from his lungs making him gasp. She then released him from her grip, catching his arms as he nearly fell. "See?"

Yang laughed as she stepped forward past Winter, her hands on her hips once more. "Oh Jaune, you'll see that Nora can be more than friendly. In fact, that's why we're here."

Jaune took a few steadying breaths before he pulled his attention away from the affectionate red head to focus on the blonde. "What do you mean?"

Yang spread her arms wide and motioned to the area they were in. "This is our domain in the manor. This is where we're going to play with you tonight."

Jaune took small side step attempting to better see his surroundings. "P-play? What do you mean?"

Nora grinned and slammed into him from behind catching him in another hug but this time she buried her nose into his collar and took a long inhale while Yang and Winter looked on. "This is where we're going to hunt you Jaune."

He felt himself pale. "W-what?"

Yang smirked as she locked her red eyes onto his. "That's right. While we like dating like regular girls, from time to time we need to go back to our old ways. Days when we would track down a suitable mate as a kind of hunt. It's thrilling to chase down the one who has garnered our affections so to meet our need we have a maze down here that is perfect for us. Your goal is to make it to the other side of the maze without us catching you. You can use anything you find in there to aid you. If you make it, you're released from your obligations to Nora and me. However, it isn't going to be that simple. You have a time limit. If you're not out of the maze by morning, you lose."

Jaune said nothing for a moment as he looked at the entrance to the maze and then back to the two girls. "If I refuse to participate?"

Nora swung around to his front and gave a pouty face while leaning forward and clasping her hands in front of her, her toe pointed and digging into the ground slightly. "Aww, don't say that…it'll be fun, I promise."

Jaune took a step back a small red hue coming to his cheeks which wasn't missed by any of the girls present. He tried to turn away only to come face to face with Yang who had adopted the same stance as Nora, her eyes wide and a pout on her lips. "Please…you wouldn't let two energetic girls like us be bored all night, would you?"

Jaune blinked and took another step away only to bump into Winter who placed gentle but firm hands on his shoulders keeping him from moving further. He couldn't understand it. The looks they were giving him were having a strange effect, making his resistance crumble. He thought he had developed a strong defense against it what with having seven sisters but these two were masters of the craft…. the dreaded puppy dog eyes. "N-no…stop it…"

Nora batted her eyes at him as she leaned in a little closer, squirming just slightly while Yang continued to give him the strongest stare he had ever seen. "Please Jauney…"

He tried to be strong, he truly did. He resisted as much as possible but in the end their unworldly power won and he slumped over in defeat. "...f…fine. But, what if I lose?"

Nora jumped in place giggling while Yang stepped around him and put an arm over his shoulder while pulling him away from Winter. "That's easy. If we win then we get to play with you for a full day…however we want."

They approached the edge of the maze entrance and as they did Yang raised a hand and snapped her finger. Instantly a line of torches began to ignite leading down a singular path that soon branched off into three different directions. "I thought it might be best to let you have a little bit of light so you don't go running blindly into a wall. So…are you ready to be our little toy?"

Jaune glanced over at her a frown showing on his lips. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope" She popped the P in the word and gave him a shove forward towards the entrance. "Now get started. Your ten-minute head start begins now…after that, its you against the loving Nora and the Alpha Yang."

Jaune glanced over his shoulder noting the gleam in Yangs eyes as well as the pink in Noras cheeks and the smirk on Winters lips. "…Why didn't I just try to go on to the village instead of chasing after that horse…" He broke into a dead run moving as fast as he could sprinting to the right the moment the path split.

Nora waved enthusiastically as she bounced on her feet. "Bye-bye Jaune, I look forward to hunting, catching and taming you!"

Yang simply chuckled as she glanced at Winter and shook her head. "I wonder why they always go right…don't they know that if they go left and stay left they most likely will get out? I thought that was something commonly known."

Winter shrugged her shoulders. "It was something covered in basic schooling when I was younger…perhaps education in the region is failing."

Nora did a little spin before taking a long sniff of the air. "Who cares…I'm going to track him down and I'm going to show him just how much fun we can have together."

Yang grinned and took a long inhale as well. "Hmmm, perhaps but if I get to him first he'll find out why exactly why I'm the alpha."

Both women smirked at one another as they moved to the entrance of the maze their forms beginning to change. Their hands became more claw like, their eyes sharper and their muscles more defined. Both let out animalistic growls as they gnashed their teeth and their hair became more defined and wild looking. Nora turned her head and nodded at Yang. "Think he's been given enough time?"

Yang looked back with a smirk. "Who cares, momma Yang wants her prize."

"Not if I get him first."

Both she-wolves let out an unearthly howl and broke into a sprint leaving a small trail of dust in their wake, one taking the left path, one taking the center. Winter stood there in the remaining silence for a few moments before letting a small sigh escape her. Deciding to try her new abilities she began to rise into the air and in seconds was moving over the top of the maze to get an overhead view of the impending show. "Well…no doubt this will be interesting."

*Yang*

Yang darted along the left path taking familiar twists and turns, moving through with practice ease. She passed through open rooms which provided rest areas for 'competitors' some with beds, others with food and water, others with small catches of items that could help them further in the maze. She took a small inhale and let out a growl of satisfaction as Jaunes scent came to her. She was beginning to trail him now. She intended to work her way around in front of him so he would come to her. It was a tactic which had worked for her in the past and she knew it would work again.

She felt her core begin to warm at the thought of him running into her, his eyes going wide with terror. She could already imagine the sight. He would be sweating, drops of it rolling from his forehead down to his neck, his clothing sticking to him showing off his body to her ravenous eyes. She would stalk forward as he tried to back away her pace matching his until he was backed into a wall. His scent would be pungent to her nose and it would only increase her desire. She would rip his shirt from him not caring if his blood was drawn, the scent of it would only increase her passion.

She would remove his remaining garments as well as her own and then push him to his knees. There she would run a hand through his hair, clenching a fist and taking a firm hold of him. She would stare down at him and make him understand why she was an alpha and that he would now give her the proper respect she deserved. If he did well and pleased her, he would be rewarded…and if not, she would teach him.

A small smirk came to her lips at that thought. The idea of him defiantly staring up at her, challenging her authority. It excited her, for several reasons. Secretly she always wanted to have an alpha male to own her, to make her bend to his desire. At the same time, breaking him…making him submit. That would be wonderful.

"I'm coming for you lover boy…just you wait."

*Nora*

It was so exciting. She loved being on the hunt, the thrill of the chase, the joy of the catch and in this case, the pleasure in her reward. She already had his scent having taken it when she snuggled into his neck earlier and was moving quickly through the familiar path to intercept him. Even as she sprinted from corridor to room back to another corridor she had a bounce in her step. She knew exactly how she would approach him.

She would catch up to him and tackle him in a strong hug before he could try to run. Then she would hold him close and nuzzle him, place her scent on him, mark him as hers. She would nuzzle his cheek, his hands, his neck. She would softly kiss his skin and whisper sweet words to put him at ease. Then she would kiss him.

It would be gentle at first and as she drew out his passion, it would become more intense. Then she would sit back and move him atop her, allow him to take the lead…let him be her alpha male. She didn't mind it and honestly, she wanted it. A strong male figure to raise a family with, what would be wrong about that? Although, at the same time, the idea of taking charge did have its own appeal…she'll have to play it by ear.

"Just you wait Jaune! Nora's coming!"

*Jaune*

His heart was racing and with every step he took he could hear its thunderous beat in his ears. His breathing as heavy and sweat was beginning to flow down his neck and sticking to his shirt. He had no idea where he was going and if he could even get out of this place unscathed. Left, right, left, another left then a right, it was too easy to get turned around so he made a simple strategy…just keep going forward.

He ignored the larger spaces he would enter only mildly noting some of the things there. One had food and water, another a table with books, and yet another with what appeared to be a fully usable bedroom. What kind of maze was this? He pushed the question from his mind as he raced onward. Left, right, right, left, left, left, right, right -WALL!

Jaune nearly slammed into the wall before him, his feet sliding across the stone floor due to his momentum. He braced his hands and smacked the cold surface in frustration. "No!"

He needed to backtrack and quickly. Move back to the doorway he came through he found that the stone doorway he had run through seconds before had disappeared. Now he was in a long hallway that seemed to go on far too long for his liking. "No…no-no-no…what kind of maze is this?"

He broke into another run doing his best to ignore the fire growing in his legs as he pushed himself to move even faster than before. Finally, after a minute he came to another doorway to his left which he quickly darted through and turned to resume his initial path of moving forward. One way or another he was going to get out of this maze…at least he thought so until a seed of doubt was planted when he heard a distant voice.

"Come out come out wherever you are! I know you're not far, I can smell your scent all over the place Jaune!"

Fear gripped his heart. It was Yang. He could hear her voice echoing from a distance away but if she could smell him then his chances were worse that he originally thought. Now he needed to be silent and move quickly.

He surged forward again moving as fast as he could allow himself without creating a large level of noise from his feet hitting the stone floor. His mind was already playing tricks on him, making it feel like someone was breathing down his neck with every turn he took. Every time he entered a new room his eyes would now scan for any sort of useful item, something that could be used as a weapon, even a shield.

First room: a table that had some books on it. Nothing of great interest but interestingly, stabbed into the center of the table was a very sharp, ornate looking knife. It was jade in color and had some strange characters etched in it in gold and silver lettering. Moving closer Jaune could see that not only was the blade embedded into the table, but there was a message.

It was hard to make out as it looked like it was done in a hurry and was very faded…worse yet done in a language he couldn't read. No matter, the blade looked sharp and useful, so he reached up and grasped it freeing it with a few quick tugs.

The blade was light in his grip, lighter than he anticipated. Taking a few seconds Jaune slowly rotated the blade allowing himself to see it a bit more up close. It was beautiful…almost as though it didn't really appear to be a melee weapon so much as it was a work of art. His focus on the blade wasn't allowed to last however when another voice echoed through the maze.

"Jaune-Jaune! Where are you? I can smell you, just say a word and I'll join you! We'll have so much fun, I promise!"

He spun on his feet and moved across the room to the next doorway breaking into another run. They were both close now, he needed to hurry. Just how large was this maze? Would he even be able reach the end on time? If he was honest with himself, he didn't know. What he did know is that he wasn't going to just give up and let them do as they wish, not now, not ever.

*Yang*

He was close, she could sense it, she could almost taste him. His scent was strong now. Pungent and raw. He was fearful, filled with adrenaline and ready to run. She could feel her core warming and her own anticipation growing. Slowing to a stop she took a long inhale and let out a slightly ragged gap. Oh yes, he was close indeed. "Oh Jaune…are you ready to lose the game?"

*Nora*

She could almost taste him now, she could almost hear his ragged breathing…a shiver of anticipation washed over her. She was his, she knew it. Just around the corner now. "Jaune…I've found you…don't be upset. We'll have lots of fun getting to know one another."

*Jaune*

He made his way into another room stepping slowly doing all he could to not make any sound. The room itself was slightly different than the others. The space was more open and it contained a large plush bed and two dressers all of which look to be quite expensive. Had he stumbled into someone's private chambers? If so he needed to leave, now. Turning his head he found that there were no other exits besides the one he came through…another dead end. "Shit…"

He froze when he heard a soft growl come from behind. He had been found. Slowly his hand tightened its grip around the knife he found. If he had any chance to escape, he would need to fight his way out. Turning without a sound he raised his dagger in the best defensive stance he could manner, his eyes going slightly wide. "…so you found me?"

To be continued:

 **Authors note:**

Hey guys, thanks once again for taking time out of your day to read my work. I know you have a choice in your reading and I am thankful you choose to read mine.

So there were a few interesting things in this chapter. Ruby is clearly masterminding something. Yang and Nora clearly have plans and it seems Winter has made the transition without too much issue. However there still are questions.

First though I want to address something I've been seeing in the comments. Nothing bad but it did make me think. Lots of people are talking about how the monsters want Jaune to see them as good natured and not evil but my answer to that is this. Isn't how evil is perceived a matter of perspective?

Example, and I'm taking this right out of Les Miserable, If a man steals food this makes him a thief right? What if that food was meant to help a starving family with small children? What if the intention was good? Now we have issues of perspective. On one side we see a thief and the other a man trying to do some good.

Now I know that is a drastic difference from what is happening in the story but it's just a small example. My premise is this. What drives the monsters to do what they do? What would their perspective on everything be? Maybe Ruby is working towards a specific endgame or perhaps from her viewpoint everything being done isn't something truly evil. …Or maybe I just have shoddy writing?

So…what do you guys think? Not just about that whole perspective thing but also with how the chapter ended. Will Yang show Jaune some true dominance or will Nora give into puppy love…yes, I know the pun was awful…I offer no apologies. What is the endgame plan? Will Jaune escape? What about Wiess or Ren? What about the others who haven't been entered

Let me know your thoughts and theories. Flood the reviews! And as always, have a good one.

-Grev


	6. Chapter 6

**Crimson**

 **Chapter 6**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

His breath was coming in rapid gasps, his chest heaving with every inhale. His body was covered in a thing sheen of sweat causing his clothes to stick to him. In his right hand he held the ancient dagger, the tip shaking slightly as he tried to keep control of his nerves. His hair was messy still from his bath and the run he had just been on. Swallowing the lump in his throat he stared at the one stepping into the room with him and slowly raised the blade pointing it at them.

The figure in shadow said nothing for a few moments before tilting her head to the side before slowly stepping forward out of the shadows. Jaune took a step back maintaining his distance. "Stay back now…I don't want to hurt you if I don't have too."

A soft giggle came from the figure as it stepped out of the shadows revealing Nora in her human form smiling softly at him, her hands held behind her back as she stepped forward. Her blue eyes staring at him, locked onto his while her cheeks were already showing small hints of pink. "Jauney, you know you don't have to threaten me...I'm not going to hurt you."

She took a few more steps into the room looking more like a shy school girl approaching a crush rather than a blood thirsty predator that could rip him limb from limb. She paused about four feet from him as she took a closer look at the weapon in his hand. "Oooohhh, I remember that. Where did you find it?"

Jaune blinked a moment before glancing at the blade himself, its emerald green blade somehow managing to glint in the dim light. "I…found it. It was in a table with a message carved into it."

Nora continued to smile as she crossed her arms under her chest forcing Jaune to take a quick glance at her before focusing on her face once more. "What do you mean? You've seen this before?"

She nodded, her red hair bobbing slightly. "Yep, I remember him. He was cute. His name was Ren. He stumbled onto our manor a long time ago. He was pretty nice but very quiet. We hunted him like we are you but he managed to finish he maze. After that he managed to get away from Blake and escaped. I guess he left that there as a kind of message. I wonder where he is now."

Jaune blinked in stunned silence. There had been someone in his situation that had managed to escape. There was hope. "Nora…uh…how long ago was this?"

She took another step forward, her eyes locking onto his again. He took a quick step back doing his best to maintain some distance from her. "Hm? How long ago was what Jauney?"

"How long ago was it that he escaped?"

She pulled back slightly as she raised a hand to her chin in thought. "Hmmm…well, if I had to guess it may have been close to five years…give or take. After a while time become meaningless since we don't age quickly at all. Why do you ask?"

'Because I need to know if there is hope of escape.' "No reason, just curious."

She nodded then pointed at the blade in his hand, her index finger even with the point of the blade. "I understand, so…what are you going to do with that?"

He blinked a moment uncertain how she didn't understand his intention. Doing his best to steel his nerves he narrowed his eyes and tried to take a more aggressive stance. "I'm going to use it to help me escape. Let me go of I'll…I'll cut you with it."

Nora blinked at him for a few moments then, much to his dismay, broke out into a devious grin as she began to lean down a bit. "Ohhhh, I see."

She suddenly changed demeanor and pulled back with wide eyes, her hands clutching one another in front of her chest. She squirmed on her feet as she took a stance of a damsel in destress and locked eyes with him as she spoke in the most unconvincing tone he had ever heard. "Oh noooo, what will I do? Please sir, don't hurt me, I'll do anything." She giggled and wiggled her eyebrows "And I do mean anything."

Jaune almost dropped the knife right there as the shock hit him. Was she doing what he thought she was doing? "N-Nora…what are you doing?"

She smiled and wiggled her hips once more. "I'm just playing your captive here Mr. Jaune. I don't know what you want but I'll do anything you ask as long as you don't hurt me."

He felt a wave of shock and disgust wash over him, the mere thought of even roleplaying such a scenario making him feel sick. "No, no I'm not doing that. This isn't a joke or game Nora, I want to leave. I want to return to my family and if you don't help me get out of here I'll be forced to use this weapon on you."

She frowned a moment looking at the blade then back at him a cold look coming over her face for a moment before she reached for her jacket and gently shrugged it off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor leaving her in a light shirt that allowed her to better show off her toned, shapely form. She again tucked her arms behind her and lightly dug her toe into the ground with a slight pout. "Aww…Jaune you know that won't happen. Why not play with me instead? I promise you that we'll have fun together. Please?"

Jaune shook his head as he began to step around her, keeping himself facing her at all times blade still raised. "No. No, I'm leaving."

She sniffed as she turned with him watching him move. "…Am…am I ugly?"

He paused. Years of dealing with his sisters had caused him to become conditioned to this kind of behavior. Anytime his sisters were concerned about their appearance, he couldn't help but feel that it was his duty to explain to them just how beautiful they were on the inside and outside. Watching tears begin to form in Noras eyes easily pulled at his heartstrings.

The weapon waivered in his hand as she stared at him. He tried to resist, he tried to be strong but the way she looked at him, the hurt in her eyes making his very core cringe. "N…no. You're not ugly Nora. You're very pretty, very cute. I just need to return to my home."

She moved a step closer prompting him to step back again even as he continued to circle around her. "So you hate me then?"

He again shook his head "No…I don't hate you. You did eat my horse, but I don't hate you…"

She again moved closer, two steps this time, forcing him back another two steps. "So…if you think I'm pretty and you don't hate me, why do you want to leave? Is it because I'm different? Because I'm a Werewolf?"

Jaune swallowed the lump in his throat as he continued to watch her while trying to complete his path to the door. "I don't belong here Nora…I belong with my family. I belong on the farm."

An animalistic growl echoed from the girls throat, her eyes narrowing at him sending a chill down his spine. "Jauney…you could belong here with us if you wanted. You could have a family of your own here. You know I want a pack of my own…we could do that together. A family as large as you can imagine. Please let me show you." She began to close the gap now her eyes never leaving his.

"No, stay back!" Jaune swiped the blade at her attempting to make her back off but instead she didn't move and allowed the blade to slash across her stomach causing the cut cloth to fall slightly allowing him to see her toned smooth stomach. While he did feel the blade connect with flesh, much to his dismay and astonishment he saw the large cut on her abdomen cease bleeding immediately and heal leaving no sign of damage at all.

Nora said nothing as she reached out and gripped the blade with her bare hand and proceeded to rip it from his grip throwing it across the room. Jaune was now backing up fully from her, his eyes wide in fear even as she glanced at her hand then showed it to him revealing no wound at all. "See, I'm fine…you don't have to worry."

Jaune felt his back hit a wall and he pressed himself back against it fully, still sliding to the left attempting to get away from the closing she-wolf. His fingers clutched at the wall with every shuffle of his feet, desperately trying to find the doorway that was his only chance to escape. "No, no-no-no-no. Stay back Nora. I'll fight if I have to."

Nora smiled softly and shook her head as she continued to close in. "I can smell the fear rolling off you Jaune. You won't try to hurt me, and I want you to know I'm not going to try and hurt you." She opened her arms out to him as if motioning for hug. "Come here and I'll show you."

At the last moment he felt his hand slide around a corner, it had to be the doorway, he had a way out! Wasting no time, he turned and used all his might to break into a full run. Glancing over his shoulder he could see Nora's saddened face becoming more distant behind him however, eight strides into the run he hit what he at first thought was a wall that knocked him back with a grunt to the door causing him to see stars.

Closing his eyes, he could hear Nora yell out his name and before he could collect himself he felt her slide behind him and use her strength to pull him into a sitting position by his shoulders. She then pulled him back against her, wrapping her arms around him possessively while nuzzling the side of his face. "Oh Jaune, it's ok, I've got you now. Just relax."

Once his head stopped spinning he allowed his eyes to open once more and as his vision cleared he saw what he had run into…or who. Standing there with arms crossed and an arrogant smirk was Yang looking down at him in a way that made him very nervous.

Yang leaned down allowing him to catch a glimpse down her shirt as she gave him a look over. "Hmmm, so Nora found you first eh? Shame. I guess I'll just have to wait." She paused and sniffed the air frowning a bit. "Why do you stink of fear Jaune? Don't tell me Nora scares you."

Nora shook her head as she squeezed Jaune again pressing herself into his back again. "No, he just missed his family. He is still getting used to us Yang. Don't worry I'll help him."

Yang reached down and surprisingly to Jaune, took hold of his arms in a gentle grip and pulled him up to his feet. She then slid her arm through his while Nora did the other both of whom gently carrying him back to the bedroom behind him. "I have no doubt of that Nora…but I think he'll benefit from us taking some time to let him get to know us. Come on, lets take a little rest."

Jaune struggled for his words as the shock of Yangs gentleness phased him. He barely registered Nora latching onto his other arm. "W-what are you going to do to me? Are you going to…to…do what Ruby did…Force me to…"

Yang shook her head while Nora simply turned hers and place a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Nope. We just get to talk for a bit…let you get to know us before you rock Noras world."

Before he could protest further he felt the two lift him and easily toss him onto the large plush bed across the room and before he was able to sit up, a soft weight climbed on top of him which, after he was able to push his hair from his eyes he saw was Nora. She smiled softly at him, her cheeks still red before moving to his side laying so she held his arm against her chest, her face so close to his that he could feel her breath on his cheek. "Don't worry Jauney, I like you too much to hurt you."

He frowned trying to pull his arm away but was distracted when he felt Yang begin to undo his boots and pull them from his feet. "You don't even know me Nor-hey! Why are you taking my shoes?"

Yang smirked and gave him a small wink as she took his other boot from his foot and tossed it behind her. She then moved on top of the bed and began to crawl up his body, her eyes predatory. "Because…we don't allow shoes in bed, it's bad manners."

She flopped onto his other side curling into him so his arm was also pressed against her, her hand lightly tracing over his chest. "We're not animals you know."

Slowly he turned his head to look at the blonde who was idly tracing on him, his form trembling slightly with each movement. There he saw that she was staring at him with smiling, deadly red eyes, a hint of mirth on her lips. "W…I….How….Why are you suddenly being so gentle? I thought you were going to hunt me down and kill me."

Yang smirked and shook her head. "We're not going to kill you Jaune. Despite our natures we aren't blatant murderers. This was more like sport to us. Now I'm not saying that the result of the hunt isn't going to happen, we did catch you and we're going to spend a day with you…but now we can take out time and get to know you even better."

Nora giggled and playfully ran the tip of her tongue over his ear making him jerk his head around to look at her which she used to her advantage pressing in and giving him a soft, gentle kiss making him pause as just how nice the sensation was. Yang smirked and sat up whispering into his ear. "See…Nora likes you a lot. Just relax and go with your instinct, she won't hurt you."

Jaune shivered as he felt her breath wash over his ear and he pulled back breaking the embrace and causing a small whine to escape the redhead. "Awww, why'd you stop? You taste good."

Jaune felt himself blush despite his mental wishes causing the cute redhead to giggle and smile even more at him. "W…I…Nora why do you like me so much when you just met me? You know nothing of me and who I am."

He felt Yang nip at his shoulder making him jump. "Don't worry about that. Just enjoy the attention. Soooo, you were trying to escape to get back to your family? Tell me about them."

He frowned as he tried to keep Nora's hand from pushing his shirt up over his stomach allowing her fingers to brush across his skin. "S-stop it!"

"No."

He glanced back at Yang who continued to smile warmly at him. "My family?"

"Yes…tell me of them."

He blinked a moment noticing the genuine tone in her voice. Turning his head to look at her he saw that she was staring at him with the softest eyes he had ever seen. Then Nora leaned her head in and kissed the nape of his neck, letting out a soft moan as she slid her leg over his. "I-Ah! Hey!" Nora giggled and lightly scratched her nails over his chest and stomach.

"I…ah…What do you want to know?"

Yang smiled and laced her fingers through his giving him a small squeeze. "Talk about your sisters. What were they like? Tell me about your mother, what is your fondest memory of her? Tell me about your father, what kind of man is he?"

Jaune blinked surprised at how gentle Yang was coming off when earlier she was ready to hunt him down like a piece of meat. Nora on the other hand was beginning to change her own behaviors, the writhing against him, the kissing on his neck and collar, even the way she ran her hand over him, all becoming more aggressive. "I..um..well…My mother is a very kind woman…and fierce. She always had a kind word and gentle hand but would never back down when challenged. She was very good about keeping us kids in line. Especially when my older sisters were in their early teens and they tried to rebel. She would be quick to tend to someone hurt and always know exactly how to cheer them up when they were down."

Yang grinned and squeezed his hand a bit while shifting a bit closer to him. "She sounds like a wonderful person. I bet she spoiled you too."

Nora nipped at his ear lobe again making him jump only encouraging her as she let out a breathy moan into his ear. "I-aahh…I um…well, I suppose being the only boy in the family…"

Yang smirked as she let one leg move forward to brush over his pantleg, her feet gently brushing across his own. "What about your father, I imagine you learned quite a bit from him…am I right?"

He shifted uncomfortably as Nora continued her assault by kissing down to his shoulder. Yang smirked and gave him a small wink. "Try to ignore her for now. I want to know more about you. So…go on, tell me about your father."

Jaune cleared his throat a bit as he tried to fight the blush forming on his face from Noras actions. "Um…well…dad is a hard worker. He had to be to provide for the family. Up before dawn and last in bed. He showed us all how to work the field and how to treat our neighbors. Also showed me how to fight and protect my sisters from farm hands the like to try and be touchy feely."

Yang let her foot hook around his and she lightly traced her thumb over his hand. "So, a strong role model for you…I can see his influence. The way you carry yourself, the pride in your voice when you talk about him. You have a high level of respect for him."

"W-well…why wouldn't I? He taught me everything I know."

Yang smiled sadly for a moment. "You'd be surprised how few respect their fathers…or their mothers," She shook her head a moment as if clearing her thoughts and looked back at him with another soft smile. "So…what about your sisters. How many? What are their names? What are they like? Did they torture you as proper sisters should?"

Nora shifted her position now and gently pulled up the bottom of her shirt allowing her to now let her soft, smooth stomach to brush against his, the heat from her easily pulling at his attention. "Hmm…I bet they were really protective of him…with as handsome as he is now, imagine how cute he was back then."

Yang smirked and leaned her head closer, her voice growing a bit softer. "So…tell me about them."

Jaune looked away only for Nora to place another kiss on his collar, her hand trailing down now to the waist band of his trousers. "N…Nora, you need to be careful. You're-Ah!" A nip at his other ear made him jump and turn back to look at Yang who was staring at him now.

"Tell me…"

He frowned and tried to pull his hands free but found that the two still held them firmly in their grip against their forms. "…Fine…there are seven in total and I'm the youngest by four years. They doted on me and made me their personal living doll. They would teach me to dance and how to respect women. They kept local girls away from me though…they were pretty protective."

Nora grinned and slid her thumb under the waistband of his trousers before taking it in a firm grip and giving it a tug. "They wanted to keep their handsome brother safe from girls that would try to take him away."

Jaune shifted in an attempt to move Noras hand but she refused to budge while Yang used her free hand to slide across his stomach. "Tell me more…"

He blushed further as he felt her nails trace over his skin. "Ah..um…well, There is Joan, Jan, Jennifer, Julie, Jasmine, Jordan, and Joy. They all share the family trade of blonde hair and blue eyes and their personalities differ quite a bit from one another. That wouldn't stop them from torturing me at times though. When I was little they would tease me without mercy whenever they found out I liked a girl, and I always ended up as a mediator when they would fight. It was always interesting."

"Joan was always an active and responsible older sister. She made it a point to help mom get everyone up and moving every day. She helped with all the chores and cooking as well. She never hesitated to scoop up one of the younger kids and give them a hug if they got hurt or needed comfort."

"Jan was a lot like Joan but a bit freer spirited. She would sing and laugh often. She would make games of the daily chores. She also tended to spend more time with the animals…she was fond of the horse."

"Jennifer was always a bit grumpy but good hearted. She would be gruff on the outside, but she also had a kind heart. After some arguments where she said something mean she would often slide her desert over to whomever she fought with."

"Julie is full of energy and life, always out and about doing something. Helping with chores, helping in the fields, tending to the animals, she always did it with a bounce in her step. However, it was best to never cross her. She could switch from kind and gentle to someone without mercy at the drop of a hat."

"Jasmine was always one that enjoyed being a tomboy. She would work as hard as dad and happily throw me around when I was younger. Despite that she would have a demurer side where she would enjoy getting dressed up and participating in fancy events."

"Jordan and Joy are twins and closest to my age. They are always doing things together and would try to teach me everything they knew…which of course would get me into trouble but it was always fun. They love trying to act wise and knowledgeable but end up bickering. Honestly they are more like younger sisters than older ones."

Yang continued to slowly slide her hand up and down his abdomen allowing her nails to lightly scrape over him while Nora had now draped her leg over his pulling high thigh up between her knees. "Hmm…I think your family sounds wonderful Jaune. I can understand why you want to get back to them. Did you know I had a family once? Several brothers and sisters…all fiercely strong and loyal…all kind."

Jaune blinked a moment, the tone of her voice catching him off guard. "They sound…nice. So, where are they?"

She let out a small sigh before lowering her head to his shoulder, nuzzling in and getting comfortable. "They were all hunted down and killed. We were living in a forest, pretty similar to the one our home is located in now, and we lived a peaceful life. We avoided humans and only hunted wildlife when we needed too. Then one of my brothers…well, he made a very stupid mistake."

"What did he do?"

Yang slid her arm around him now hugging herself to him as she closed her eyes. "Well, he made the mistake of hunting a deer down when a party of human hunters were nearby. They saw him take down the deer and tried to attack him. Instead of running away he attacked and killed one of the humans making them flee…but it didn't end there."

"They returned to the forest with knights and hunters. People trained to track my kind down and kill them. Two of my sisters tried to meet them and have them see that we meant no harm. They tried to apologize but they didn't listen. They killed them in cold blood. So, we ran…hid in the forest as best we could. At first, we thought we were safe enough but time and again they proved us wrong. One by one they hunted my family down and killed them."

Yang paused and rubbed her head onto his shoulder wetting the cloth with her tears. Nora had now brought her hand over and placed it on top of hers in a supporting gesture. Jaune even felt his hand gently squeeze hers which she immediately squeezed back. "They didn't care if they were adults or children…they even killed a newborn! She was innocent to the world…and she was beautiful..."

She whimpered and buried her face into his shoulder again shaking a moment before taking a few steadying breaths. She raised her head up and stared at him, tears still brimming in her eyes. "I'm…sorry. I know how important family is and I know why you wish to return yours…I truly do."

He swallowed the small lump in his throat that he hadn't realized had developed. "Uh…Yang, did anyone else survive?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "No…I was told by the den mother to run and not look back. I hid in a thick bunch of bushes and watched at the lead hunter approached her and struck her down without a second thought. They laughed…as if slaughtering a family just trying to survive was some kind of game…and so they left…and I was alone."

Yang sniffed but gave a small smile. "For a while I was scared…but then I found Ruby. She had suffered a similar situation, so we came together. A few years later I found Nora and then we found Pyrrha then Blake. Finally, Winter and now you…so I think it's worked out pretty well."

Jaune looked down averting his eyes. "Yang…I…I'm sorry about what happened to your family. I truly am. I'm sorry you saw what you did…and I wish I could do something to help but at the same time…my situation is different. My family is alive and needs me. I don't belong here."

Nora shook her head and pecked kisses on his forehead and cheek. "No…you're wrong Jaune. We need you…"

Yang smiled softly and nodded before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on his lips pulling back only slightly. "She's right. While family is important, your purpose is here with us now. They will be alright so please don't worry."

Jaune blushed at just how tend her kiss was. If he was being honest with himself he was expecting her to be rough and dominate with him. "Ow!" A sharp pain on his earlobe forced him to turn his head to see Nora smiling sheepishly at him, her teeth still bare, a small growl escaping her.

"Sorry Jauney, I couldn't help but want to nibble you." Her smile changed into a smirk as she shifted her hand back to his chest. "Although, I can help you feel better and even nibble a few other places."

Yang chuckled and let her hand slide down his stomach to his hip. "Family is very important Jaune and we know you love yours. You know my history now and where I'm coming from and I can understand your thoughts and concerns about all of this. I want you to know that you're not alone. However, while I want you to know that, your worry of your family isn't the only thing to consider currently. You know Nora wants a family Jaune…what you may not know is that she isn't the only one."

Jaune glanced back at her as his eyes grew wide. "What?!"

Yang winked at him as she began to play with the waistband of his trousers. "So…Nora? What do you think? Does his scent suit you?"

The redheaded she-wolf all but leered at him as she nodded, her wide eyes staring at him. "Mmmhmm…I love his scent, so good and pure."

Jaune blinked and turned his head. "Pure? But…Ruby…she….I don't understand…what do you mean by others want a family too? Explain."

Nora smirked and released his hand allowing her to sit up a bit. Once there she reached down and began to draw her own shirt up and over herself, exposing more of her soft, supple and beautiful form to him. Once the top was removed she threw it behind her letting it land in a pile behind her. Once finished she slid a hand down her chest to her stomach all while staring at him. She loved the way he tried to keep his eyes on her face even though she knew he couldn't help but stare at her bare form.

"Hmm, yes Jaune…we know what Ruby did and we're sorry it hurt you but we also know that despite that you're pure. Your soul, your being is good. Its one of the reasons we want to keep you. It is something we're drawn to and It makes you so much fun to tease."

Nora slowly moved over him straddling one leg so his knee was pressed up between her thighs. She shivered as she arched her back showing herself to him, causing him to stare. Yang wasted no time and took advantage of his distraction by taking his shirt and pulling it up his chest and easily slipping it over his arms throwing it to the growing pile of clothes. "Look at her Jaune. She how she is showing off for you? This is what werewolves do, this is how we show we're ready for our mate. We offer ourselves wholly, showing our vulnerabilities, showing how much we want…how much we need our mate."

Yang took a slow inhale shivering as she did so, her own hands moving to caress over his chest and stomach. "Hmmm…Her pheromones are so strong Jaune…it's making me want to mate." She slid her hand down and brushed it over a very distinct bulge in his trousers causing him to grunt and shift as his cheeks began to turn red. She grinned and wrapped her hand around it giving him a firm squeeze. "Mmm, perhaps I'm not the only one they're affecting."

Nora stared down at him, biting her bottom lip as she began to lightly tug down the waist of her pants, teasing Jaune with the sight all while gently pushing down onto his leg. "Jaune…can you see me…, can you feel me? I'm here for you…I'm ready for you…I want only you…please…please give me what I need."

Jaune could feel heat rolling off his cheeks from the blush there and he could also feel his heart pulsing in his chest. He had never seen or felt anything like what he was experiencing now. This girl…woman, this woman was begging him…pleading with him to join with her…no…to breed her, to put life inside her womb. He could feel her heat through both her pants and his trousers nearly burning his knee. Her eyes bored into his showing desperation, hunger and passion. The way she moved her hips against him, the way her body moved causing her breasts to bounce and bring attention to her perky, pink nipples all sending clear signals to him…she was at his mercy.

It was clear by how she watched him, the very way she stared that she was his to control now. If he asked her to disrobe fully and spread herself for him she would. If he asked her to ride him until she couldn't move any further, she would. It was nearly overwhelming…and then Yang began to whisper in his ear.

"Look at her Jaune…look at how she is begging for you. This beautiful woman has been basking in your scent since you arrived here. From the moment she met you she has felt a need growing deep within herself. She has chosen you Jaune, she wants you to give her what she desires…she will do anything for you now…anything."

Jaune watched at Nora continued to roll her hips down against his knee, biting her lip as she stared at him, her hands sliding up her sides to cup her breasts, squeezing them in display for him. "Jaune…I need you…"

Jaune finally released the breath he was holding and looked at Yang who was still staring at his face, her lips slightly parted, eyes half lidded while she continued to squeeze and play with him through his pants. "A-ahhh, Yang…I…this…"

The alpha shook her head as he tried to summon forth a sentence and deftly slide her fingers to his button fly, easily undoing it and then unzipping the zipper allowing his boxer covered member to break free of its confines and form a strong tent that clearly throbbed with the beat of his heart. She wasted no time pushing down his trousers and then wrapped her hand around him again. "Mmmm…Nora look at what you've done to him. It feels like it would be painful."

The redhead cooed and slowly pulled herself up off his knee revealing a large wet patch on her pants between her legs. Moving to her feet she brought her hands down to her pants, undid them and deftly pulled them from her form tossing them to the side leaving her in a simple pair of black panties. She smiled warmly at Jaune and began to crawl up his prone form eyes glazed as she stared at him. "Ohh…I caused that? Can I help? Would you like me to kiss it better?" She tilted her head and lightly nipped at his thigh making him jump before letting her hair brush across his covered member. "Please…Please…"

Jaune thought he was overwhelmed before but that proved wrong. With her only in her panties, he could easily smell the musk coming from the she-wolf and it was getting to him. He felt himself harden further making him ache, his balls feeling full of seed ready to be released. "Gah! T-this…it isn't right!"

Yang smirked at him allowing her hand to fall away from his member as Nora let her hand take over. She sat up and moved over him so her face rested above his. "No…it's alright. This is what we want Jaune, its what she wants. Look at her, she is at your mercy. She isn't going to disobey any of your wishes, even if it leaves her desperate. Don't leave her in pain Jaune…give her what she needs."

He couldn't take it anymore. The heat, the sensations, the smells, the feelings, it was all too much. He closed his eyes in defeat and took a slow breath attempting to steady himself. "N…Nora…"

"Yes Jauney?"

"A…uh…are you certain about what you want? This is happening so fast…"

She said nothing and instead slid one hand over his covered member before taking a long lick from base to tip letting her saliva soak the cloth making him grunt and squirm. Once she reached the top she placed a kiss at the cloth covered tip and began to move over him again, this time putting a hand on Yangs shoulder and pushing her to the side and out of her path. The red head didn't stop until she was straddling his waist and her head was above his allowing her to stare directly into his eyes.

She raised her hands so they were on either side of his head allowing her to run her fingers through his hair then closed the gap between them and crushed her lips to his in a deep, soul searing kiss, a moan escaping her throat as she writhed against him letting him feel all of her. After a few moments she broke the kiss and pulled back a soft smile on her lips. "Does that answer your question Jauney?"

He looked at her with wide eyes and slowly nodded causing her to giggle. She then pulled back and sat on her knees letting her panty covered quim brush over his stomach, the heat coming from her still hard for him to believed. "Stand up Jaune…I want you on top."

Before he could even realize it, they had somehow switch places. She was laying under him, his arms on either side of her head while she had her arms wrapped around his neck, her eyes staring up at him as she bit her bottom lip. Surprisingly he had also somehow managed to remove his remaining clothing leaving him bare and her in her panties, his now fully exposed member throbbing and pressed against her covered quim. She had her legs wrapped around his back and let out little whimpers as he pressed against her.

Yang had moved now so she was behind Jaune and was slowly running her hands over his back enjoying the sight of him getting ready to claim her friend. "That's it, go ahead and let it go...give her what she wants."

He hesitated. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to push her panties aside and take her. To make her scream his name again and again as he filled her with his seed. However, he refused to move. "I…I'm…Nora, I want to…but I'm not…I can't be…"

She smirked and shook her head as she reached down with one hand and firmly took hold of him, gasping at the heat coming from his flesh. She slowly rubbed the angry purple head over her covered lips, her heat and wetness making him close his eyes as pleasure washed over him. "Just let go Jaune. I want this…I want you…I need you…"

She reached down with her other hand and slowly pulled her panties to the side revealing her dripping slit and she again began to rub him against her making them both shiver with both pleasure and anticipation. "Can you feel it Jaune…I'm ready for you."

Jaune was filled with both exhilaration and fear at the same time. He had a burning desire to couple with her, to make her cry out his name in passion and to fill her to the brim but the part of his mind resistant to the fog of passion and pheromones screamed at him. He couldn't do this! He didn't even know her well. She didn't know him either! He wasn't ready to be a father! He was too young!

Yang moved in behind the young man and draped herself over his back, her bare form caressing him as she slid her hands around his waist. "What's the matter Jaune? Are you savoring the look of desperation in her eyes? It's so mean to tease her you know."

"…I…c…nt…"

Her hands reached their destination joining Noras hands in taking hold of him, caressing the flesh with a soft moan. "Mmm, what was that lover?"

He closed his eyes unable to look at Nora as she stared up at him a hint of worry showing in her eyes. "I said I …I can't."

Yang continued to help Nora slowly run him over her puffy lips while she let her other hand slide down to cup his ball. "What can't you do Jaune? I can feel that you're ready…I can smell the lust in you…you want to do this."

He pushed back against her in an attempt to get her to remove her hands but she held strong and even kissed his back as she felt him squirm. "It's not right! I may want to but she doesn't even know me! I'm not ready to be a father!"

Yang simply smirked and pushed Noras hand away taking firm grip of his member. "Don't worry lover…we'll help raise the pack." She gently began to apply pressure to his back while Nora pulled with her legs and before he could react the head of his member pushed past her dripping slit making the two groan as they came together.

Nora whimpered as she felt him slide deeper and depper into her, her eyes going wide as her lips parted in a silent moan. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Jaune, clutching at his shoulders and neck as she stared up at him. "Nnnahh! Yes! That's it Jaune! I can feel every inch!"

Jaune clenched his teeth as he felt her hot depths swallow his member, her walls clenching at him as if they were trying to pull him deeper. It was unlike anything he had ever felt and the sensation of simply entering her depths was enough to push him to the edge of climax. He clenched his fists into the sheets by her head and grunted as he felt her wrap her legs around him forcing him deeper. "Gods…you're so hot, so tight!"

Nora grinned and began to try and buck her hips up to meet his, doing everything she could to bury him fully in her. "That's it Jaune, take me, bury yourself in me all the way. I want to feel all of you!"

He could feel her wrapping around him, pulling his shaft deeper into her hot depths her words spurring him onwards only to stop once he felt himself press against her innermost depths. Not wanting to stop the feeling he shifted his hips and pushed harder into her sinking fully into her now until his balls rested against her ass.

Nora gasped and arched her back as she felt him hilt fully into her, her nails digging into his skin. "Ah! He's kissing my womb! Mmmhmm!"

Yang grinned as she pulled back letting her hands slide over his back before pulling one back and giving him a solid smack on his left butt cheek making him thrust down causing Nora to cry out again. "That's it lover boy, start to move a little. You think it feels good now, just wait."

Taking a steadying breath Jaune opened his eyes and stared down at Nora who was looking back up at him with red cheeks. Her lips were parted, and her breathing was quick, but her eyes were filled with contentment. Slowly he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss before slowly easing his hips back and then pushing back in, taking it slow as to keep himself from cumming too soon.

He gently broke the kiss and stared down at her smiling face. "Are…are you alright?"

Nora gave him a wry grin and nodded while lightly biting her bottom lip. "Mmmmhmm…. don't stop. I want it…I want you. I lo…Ahhh!" She clenched her eyes shut and let out another gasp when he pushed into her depths once more. Jaune let out another shaky breath as he slowly withdrew again then began a slow rhythm with her.

Yang grinned as she watched her packmate be speared again and again, her own arousal growing. "Mmm, that looks fun Nora. Do you like it? Can you feel him kissing your inner walls…stretching you unlike anything you've ever experienced? What about you Jaune, how does it feel to have her wrapped around you, milking you, to feel her body begging for your cum?"

He grunted as he grit his teeth, sweat beginning to run down his forehead. "Its good…it feels so good…I…I can't…. somethings coming! Gods, Nora!"

The redhead gripped Jaune by the back of his head and pulled him down into a fierce kiss darting her tongue past his lips moaning loudly as she clenched around him attempting to milk everything from him.

Yangs eyes were wild as she watched the two lovers her hands idly sliding over her own form teasing herself. "Hah…that's it. Let it go Jaune, fill her up! Make her stomach bulge with your seed!"

It was too much. The pleasure of feeling Nora wrapped around his member, her legs around his waist. The moans escaping her as they passionately kissed combined with the sensation of her nails raking across his back sending both pain and pleasure. His thrusting became erratic, his rhythm lost as a primal need surged through him.

He shifted his hips forcing her legs to spread further and he began to buck harder into her making her gasp and yelp every time he hilted into her making her breasts bounce. He slowed his pace and instead focused of burying himself as deep as possible causing her moans to increase in pitch until he finally pushed himself as deep as possible and cried out as he released his seed deep into her.

Nora threw her head back in a silent cry as the feeling of his cum pouring into her, the pulse of his member shooting rope after rope inside, painting her innards enough to push her over the edge. She let the pleasure wash over her letting herself hang by her arms around his neck while laying her head back with mouth open and eyes closed in bliss.

Jaune was gasping as he tried to keep himself from seeing nothing but stars, the sensation washing through him as he came nearly overwhelming him. Slowly he began to come back down from his high and was able to focus again on his surroundings. He had to bite back a moan as he felt Nora still pulsing around him trying to milk every drop from him. He looked down where they were joined and could see a small ring of white surrounding his member showing that she was nearly overflowing. Letting his gaze slide upwards he could see that indeed her stomach appeared to be slightly bulging. "W…h…that...that was…"

A soft pair of hands sliding over his shoulders, up his neck to his cheeks gently pulled his head back up forcing him to look down at Nora who was staring up at him with a look he had only seen a few times before. It was the same look that he would sometimes see his mother give his father when she didn't think he was watching. "…Nora…"

She grinned and pulled him down into another deep kiss letting her hands run through his hair and over his back and sides as she shared the tender moment with him. Finally after a few minutes she broke the kiss and released her leg lock around him laying back with a content sigh. "Jaune…I knew you were perfect…the moment I caught your scent I knew."

She brought her hand to her hair and pushed it back away from her eyes then let it run down her neck then her chest and let it come to a rest on her bulged stomach, shivering as she again raised her hips pushing Jaunes still hard member into her again with a slight squelch. "So full…and you're still hard…I can feel your heartbeat in me."

Despite what he had just done with her he could feel his cheeks turn red. "I…um…I've never-"

A soft finger pressing into his lips cut him off. She gave him a small wink before letting the finger trail down his chin and neck. "It's alright. It was perfect…and so will the next time."

Before his eyes could even widen she used her extreme strength to grab him and roll them both so the side so that he ended up on his back with her sitting atop him still connected. She groaned and shivered slightly a small giggle leaving her. "Mmm…I like how you stirred me up…" She laid down on top of him letting her head rest on his chest. "Now don't move. I don't want you to pull out of me for a while…lets enjoy being connected like this."

Slowly he wrapped his arms around the girl, marveling at just how natural this felt for him. He felt calm…at peace. It was surreal. Well…until he heard the slow clapping coming from next to the bed.

*Clap, Clap, Clap*

Turning his head to the side he saw Yang sitting in a nearby chair, her hair disheveled, face reddened and a grin on her lips. Her legs were spread and it was clear that she had not been idle with her hands moments before. "Wow…Jaune that was fantastic, and Nora, you were amazing! I loved watching you two…made me get all hot."

Slowly she moved out of her chair and sauntered over to the edge of the bed where she sat down next to the two. "How do you feel Nora?"

The redhead grinned and shook her hips slightly making Jaune grunt slightly. "Amazing…and tender. You're in for a treat Yang."

His mind froze. What did she just say? In for a treat? She didn't mean...did she?

He looked over at Yang who was simply grinning at him while she let her hands pull up the bottom of her own top revealing her creamy skin to him. "Alright lover boy…I heard her say you're still hard…so how about we make this a proper pack and you give take me for a ride too? I promise I'll be gentle."

He was about to speak up when the soft tapping of shoes on stone began to echo around the room making the three pause and look around attempting to locate the source.

*Click-Clack, Click-Clack, Click-Clack*

Yang frowned and jumped to her feet a scowl coming over her face. "No! Come on, that's not fair! I didn't get my turn!"

Jaune frowned and looked to Nora who also was now scowling. "Nora? What's wrong?"

The red head growled as she sat up and turned her head away from him reminding him that she was still very much a creature that could kill him in an instant. "No…no! Give me more time!"

*Click-Clack, Click-Clack, Click-Clack*

"I'm sorry girls…but it's time to end this."

He froze, his blood running cold. He knew that voice, he knew that sound. Ruby! He tried to sit up but an invisible force pressed on his chest forcing him back nearly knocking the wind from him. "Ah-Ah-Ah…you can stay right there Jaune."

*Click-Clack, Click-Clack, Click-Clack*

Both Nora and Yang moved form their positions, standing in front of the bed with teeth bared. "No! Please, let me have more time!"

"I'm truly sorry Nora…perhaps later, but for now it is time."

*Click-Clack, Click-Clack, Click-Clack*

Yang cried out in frustration then crossed her arms in a kind of pout before her form began to fade from view. Nora turned to face Jaune, a look of sadness in her eyes. "Please…don't forget this…I'll see you later." Before he could respond she gave a small wave and also faded out of view leaving him alone now, naked on the bed.

"My, my, my Jaune, you certainly are a hit with my friends aren't you?"

"What's going on? Where are yo-aaah!" He tried to speak before his entire form was thrown from the bed into the air only to be twisted and turned a bit before landing solidly on his feet next to his pile of clothes.

"Go ahead and put on your pants and shirt…unless you prefer to go without then I won't stop you."

Wasting no time he threw on his clothes as best he could and just as he pulled on his shirt Ruby strolled in through the doorway a small smirk on her lips. "Well…that was quite entertaining."

Wasting no time Jaune leapt for the knife that Nora has thrown away when he first tried to use it. Ruby simply stood there watching him continuing to smile softly. "What are you up to Jaune?"

The young man slid to his knees grasping the blade in his hand as he moved past and then quickly turned to face the vampire, weapon raised ready to attack. "Stay away from me! I'll gut you if you get to close!"

She tilted her head to the side, her smile only growing letting her fangs show in the dim light. "Oh really? Do you think you have the strength of will to try and kill another being?"

He had enough of her tone and took a step forward. "If I'm pushed I'll do what I have to in order to survive! You stay away from me..."

She suddenly moved forward closing the gap between them, hands at her sides. "Or what? Will you strike me down? Will you try to end me?"

He took a step back then shook his head as his fear, anger and confusion came to a head. "That's enough!" He surged forward blade first aiming for her chest. "I'm not going to be a pawn for your whims!" He closed his eyes as the blade connected and winced when he heard the squelching sound of blood hitting the ground.

Slowly he opened his eyes and much to his surprise and horror he saw Ruby standing there openly grinning now even as the blade rested fully in her chest blood pouring from the wound. "So..Do you feel better now?"

He released the handle taking a step away from her eyes going wide in terror. "Th..that shouldn't be possible, how are you not hurt at all?"

Ruby moved forward after him while reaching up with her left hand and pulled the blade from her chest tossing it to the side. "It's really quite simple if you think about it Jaune."

"What do you mean...?"

She crossed her arms as she continued to move towards him, only stopping once she was mere inches away. "How much blood have you lost recently?"

He blinked and paused a moment before tilting his head in confusion. "W..what do you mean? A lot...I've lost a lot."

She rolled her eyes. "And you didn't think that it was odd you were able to run around in a maze and then have sex with a nubile she-wolf like Nora and still be able to have a conversation with me?"

This made him pause and slowly cross his arms. "I should be passed out by now...what did you do?"

Ruby giggled and shook her head as she closed the gap between them. "Well my dear mortal, I think it is time for you to wake up."

"Wake up?"

She reached out with her right hand moving towards his forehead "Mmmhmm...see you soon." She flicked him in the middle of his forehead snapping his head back and encasing him in darkness.

 ***Manor, Rubys Room.***

Jaune gasped as he sat up, his heart racing eyes darting around trying to gather his wits and figure out where he was. A pair of soft hands gently wrapped around his shoulders and with ease pulled him back down into the cool bedsheets. "Shhh, breathe...shhh, it's ok now."

His eyes snapped to the side where he saw none other than Ruby smiling softly at him, silver eyes shining in the dark. She wore a comfortable looking nightgown that hugged her form but revealed very little. She ran her cold hands over his chest and shoulders in a soothing manner doing a very effective job of calming him. Jaune swallowed noting how dry his throat was and how weak he felt. "W..what...what happened...how am ..what...I don't.."

Ruby shook her head and rubbed his chest once again. "Shhh, it's alright, it's alright now. I will explain things in time but for now know this. First, you are safe. Secondly, your purity is still intact. Third, I will tell you more after you have rested. The spell I cast is lengthy and exhausting. So...for now you will sleep."

He shook his head in protest only for her to place a soft fingertip over his lips silencing him. "No arguments pet. You need to rest and so do I. Now relax and let me have my warm pillow."

She smiled at his confusion and laid back down sliding his arm around her so she could rest her head on his chest and shoulder while wrapping her arms around him in a gentle, comforting embrace. Despite his best efforts, the exhaustion from the day finally hit Jaune and even though he tried to resist, sleep overtook him and while he was filled with confusion, doubt and worry, he slept peacefully.

To be continued.

 **Authors Notes:**

Hey guys! Thanks again for taking time to read my work. I really enjoyed this chapter...I have a fondness for Juane Nora love.

So...what happened? What is going on now? Give me feedback, tell me your thoughts. Was this a dream? A spell? Nightmare? Trap? What could happen next?

Also, I wanted to thank folks who continue to offer me support for my health and writing. It really makes a big difference to me. Thank you very much.

That said, have a good one!

-Grev


	7. Chapter 7

**Crimson**

 **Chapter 7**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

The first thing he noticed when he began to wake was that he was warm…comfortably warm. Then the sensation of being enveloped in soft, plush cloth. He didn't want to move…so he didn't. He allowed the rest of himself to slowly wake while enjoying his position. He took a slow breath in and smiled as the scent of roses and clean linen wafted to his nose. He shifted his arms pulling the pillow he was holding closer to him causing it to let out a small murmur. Wait…

His eyes snapped open and focused on what or who was in his arms. Much to his shock and terror a pair of gentle silver eyes greeted his own. Ruby smiled softly and wiggled slightly in his arms before reaching up and gently touching his cheek. "Good evening pet."

The reaction was instant. "WAAUUUGGGGHH!" Jaune threw himself back away from the silver eyes vampire falling to the cold floor and scrambling on his back away from her until he hit the dresser across the room. "W-w-what are you doing!? Keep away from me!"

Ruby didn't move as she watched him scramble away, a slight smirk on the corner of her lips. Slowly she sat up letting the covers of the bed slip from her showing her to be wearing a sheer black silk nightgown, the shoulder of which had slipped from her shoulder revealing her pale smooth skin of her neck and shoulder to him. "Hm…by the way you held me pet, I was beginning to think you had finally taken a liking to me."

Jaune tried to catch his breath as his eyes darted around looking for either weapon or a means of escape. "After what you did to me?! You…you violated me! Took something that wasn't yours to take! How did I even get here?! I was in that maze…but…where is Nora, where is Yang?! What did you do to them?!"

Ruby shook her head a moment letting out a small sigh. "I was afraid you wouldn't remember our little conversation. What do you remember pet?"

His eyes filled with anger as he managed to climb to his feet. "I remember enough! You violated me! You took something that was precious…you used me as your toy!"

Ruby nodded then tilted her head to the side letting her red tipped hair brush over her face slightly. "What else do you recall pet?"

He lashed out and struck the dresser with his fist ignoring the flash of pain that shot up his arm. "Don't just ignore what you did to me you-you monster! Don't just gloss over it and don't call me your pet!"

Ruby quietly slide herself out of the bed and rose to her feet showing that her nightgown stopped at her knees and had slits up the sides allowing her ease of movement. She fixed her silver eyes on him narrowing them as a deep animalistic growl echoed out from her throat. She grit her teeth slightly showing the tips of her fangs. "I'm not, however, I recommend you watch your tone with me…pet, otherwise I'll have to remind you of who owns and runs this manor. Now think! What happened next?"

He stood there silently for a few moments, breathing heavily refusing to break eye contact with her. "…I was fed on again, violated again, taken by Winter and cleaned up…put into a twisted maze with the werewolves and then seduced by Nora…"

"And what did you do?"

He turned his head looking away from her as his cheeks began to burn. "We…it was private."

Ruby grinned and crossed her arms. "Actually…it wasn't. Winter, myself and Yang all watched. It was quite a sight to behold."

His head snapped back to glare at her. "What are you talking about?! How could you have been watching."

Ruby let out a small sigh as she moved to the edge of the bed and sat down while crossing her legs, staring at him as the hem of her gown rode up on her thighs so they barely covered her lap. "You may wish to sit down pet-"

"My name is Jaune, not pet."

He paused and lightly darted her tongue out over her lips. "Alright…Jaune. As I was saying you may wish to sit down."

"I'll stand, thank you."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Very well. Last evening when I tasted you I also placed a powerful spell on your mind. I started it by having your mind link with mine allowing me to put you through the awful scenario you remember."

Jaune felt his knees begin to weaken and his anger grow as his eyes began to water. "You WHAT!? It…it was a spell? A figment?! WHY!? Why would you do such a thing?! Why would you subject me to that kind of anguish!?"

He began to pace back and forth around the room as he struggled to comprehend her words. "No…no it has to be a lie…you would lie…why wouldn't you lie?"

Ruby did not move and simply watched him pace back and forth again and again her face neutral as she let him vent his anger. After a few minutes he began to calm down and slow his pace until he was again standing before her with clenched fists. "Jaune, I understand you're u-"

"No!" He pointed a finger at her, his face still red with anger. "You do not get to say that you understand! You don't get to speak. You did something awful to me! Put me through hell! For all I know this could still be part of that spell, how do I know this is real? How do I know you're real!"

Slowly ruby cleared her throat and rose to her feet. She took four small steps forward then surged towards him faster than he could blink, snagging him by the throat and slamming him against the wall holding him there so his toes were just off the floor. She narrowed her eyes at him letting a hiss escape her. "Hell…you don't know about hell. What Yang went through…that was hell. What I went through…that was hell. You think a little mind game was enough to scar you for life, grow up. Until you see your family killed before your eyes, until you feel every orifice of your person being violated then you don't know hell. Before I became who I am, I was a young girl and I was forced to do things no one should!"

She tightened her grip completely cutting off his air making him begin to struggle under her grip. "When you're a little girl and you're told that its your job to let the businessman finish in your mouth because he pays more…that…that is hell. Now…tell me…does my hand closing around your windpipe feel real enough? Does it feel like its some kind of dream?" He said nothing his mouth attempting to open and close as he struggled for air his face becoming more and more red by the second.

She began to relax her grip but still held him there suspended against the wall letting him gasp for breath. "I put you through that to see if you could understand the pain some of us had to endure…I also had to see if you could still care about a monster afterwards…so I was very pleased to see how well you got along with Winter and Yang when I connected them to the spell. As for Nora…well…I have no doubt she is going to be seeking you out again. She was already very fond of you and now…well, I'm certain she is planning for a proper date with you."

He clutched a hand at her wrist trying to pull her off of him, but her strength was too great and she continued to hold him there. "F…Fuck You! …I don't believe you!" He lashed out with his foot trying to kick her and managed to land a hit firmly in her side, but she simply took the blow, her eyes never leaving his.

She took in a slow breath before beginning to let him slide back down to the floor. "You don't have to believe me, I don't care if you do or don't. The truth will be shown to you soon enough when you see the others today. They can easily confirm the spell. The fact that you were able to push past your hate for me and my actions to let Nora, Yang and even Winter get close to you speaks volumes for your character. You're a good man Jaune Arc…better than you realize. That is why the reason I tested you…I had to know."

He shook his head and once more tried to pull her hand from his throat. "So what am I supposed to do now? Just accept that it was some kind of spell and move forward? No! How do I even know if it was a spell? How do I know I'm not in a spell now!? What if this is some kind of trick to make me have a false sense of security only to have me attacked again later?!"

Ruby released her grip on him and before he could move she closed the gap and wrapped her arms around him in a firm hug holding him even as he struggled to fight against her. "I don't expect you to trust me…I know I wouldn't and I don't blame you. I do however hope you know that we will not openly attack you. Perhaps someday…in time you will grow to understand my reasons." She released her hold on him and took several steps back, a sad smile coming across her lips.

"You may not believe me, but I am not lying when I state that all physical activities that happened in the dream did not happen in reality. You and I did not…fornicate. You and Nora did not make love. As I stated before, your purity is still yours to give out as you see fit. Now you should go out and see the others. I imagine you need time away from me for the moment."

"You have no idea."

She motioned to the door across the room which clicked and swung open silently revealing none other than Winter standing on the other side, a cloth draped over her arm. "Good evening Mistress Ruby, good evening Jaune."

"Winter, Jaune has been informed of the spell and needs time to recover. If you could please escort him downstairs for some breakfast, I'm certain Pyrrha or Blake would be happy to help prepare something for him to eat."

The white-haired woman nodded as she stepped into the room and took the cloth from her arm revealing a robe. She opened it up and nodded to Jaune who remained still. "Jaune, it is a bit cold in the manor this evening, this will help keep you warm."

He narrowed his eyes as he reached out and slowly took hold of the cloth taking not of how soft it felt in his grip. He slowly slipped on the robe and tied it at the waist his face still scowling. "So…I'm guessing you knew about this 'spell' as well? Then again maybe you're a figment of this same spell and I'm talking to nothing but thing air."

Winter smiled softly and reached out placing a hand on his shoulder giving a gentle squeeze sending a small wave of pleasure through his sore muscle there. "I did know of the spell, and willingly acted as part of it. However, I can promise that I'm quite real and if my touch doesn't convince you, there are other ways. After seeing what happened between you and Nora I could be persuaded to-"

He shook his head and brushed past her with his cheeks burning red. "I get it, I get it."

Winter shared a small glance at Ruby who gave a small smile and nod motioning her to go after the man before he became lost.

She caught up to Jaune in the hall moving to walk behind him matching his pace. "Jaune…would you like some breakfast or would you like to clean up first?"

He slowed his pace a bit allowing her to walk up beside him. "…Was anything real? Am I going insane now?"

Winter reached out and gently touched his cheek making his flinch and causing her to pull her hand back slightly. She frowned and returned her hand to his cheek lightly caressing his jawline. "While the physical was not truly present…the emotional was. We spoke in the bath…you shared stories of your family with Yang. Those discussions happened. It wasn't all fake."

He frowned and turned away making her drop her hand. "…I'm going to lose my mind here…"

Winter took his hand and gently pulled him with her down the hall. "No…you'll be alright, you just need to adjust. It will happen in time, for now take things slow. As I said before, I'm here to help you adjust just as you are meant to help me."

Jaune reluctantly followed her lead allowing her to lead him through the twisting halls of the manor until he came to his room. There she unlocked the door form him allowing him to enter first. As he stepped inside he was greeted by the familiar sight of his large bed as well as the fireplace and even the large bath nearby. However, one thing did catch his eye as he made his way inside.

Sitting on the small table near the bed was a small note resting on top of a small box. The note was a single sheet of paper half folded with his name written on it in a beautiful calligraphy. He glanced at Winter who simply smiled and motioned for him to go look at it while closing the door behind her. He carefully approached the note and box, and silently picked up the sheet flipping it open to reveal a small note.

'Dear Jaune,

I know you're probably in a world of anger, confusion and doubt right now and I'm sorry for that. I want you to know that our time together was amazing! The care I felt from you was special…and I cannot wait to spend more time with you in person. Until that time though I thought you'd enjoy something that not only proves how much you affected me but also will give you some motivation for some fun dreams. Enjoy.

-S.W.A.K

Nora

Setting down the note Jaune gently picked up the box noting how light it was. He carefully removed the lid and in and instant a familiar scent wafted across his nose. A familiar, sweet musky smell. Reaching into the box he felt a very moist cloth brush his finger tips and as he pulled it out, two things occurred. One, he felt his cheeks begin to burn red, and secondly, he felt a tightness form in his trousers. In his hands were a pair of lace black panties, nearly dripping with womanly excitement. Nora had given him her panties.

Jaune nearly dropped both items as he struggled to put them back in the box while Winter giggled at his plight. She padded her way over to the fumbling young man and gently took both the box and panties, putting the latter back into the former then set it back on the table. She smirked at Jaune and gave a small wink. "I remember watching you from the air…the way you two came together was very…exciting."

Jaune frowned taking a small step back from the woman eyes narrowing slightly. "No…don't talk to me about that."

He turned and began to make his way to the bath, undoing his robe and tossing it to the bed as he did. Winter fell into step behind him, her cheeks taking a slightly red hue. "W-what I meant to say is that…seeing that kind of connection…seeing the way she looked at you…it was beautiful…and part of me became envious."

Jaune whipped around and pointed a finger in her face making her stop in her tracks before beginning to back up. He matched her pace keeping up with her. "No. Do not even say that. I'm not a toy, I'm not an object to be desired. I've been bitten, mentally tortured and forced away from my family I'm not going to be some piece of meat."

Winter frowned and reached up taking hold of his wrist easily twisting it forcing him to turn so she could press it behind his back making him cry out as she turned the tables and forced him back towards the bath. "You will never do that to me again Arc. I may be here to help you but I'm not going to be yelled at either. I simply felt that the way you two looked at one another was quite touching. I never had an experience like that in life."

She shoved Jaune into the bathroom and turned to the large tub turning on the water filling it up. Jaune rubbed his wrist his cheeks burning red at her words. "So…you've never…"

She frowned and looked over her shoulder again him. "Had sex…yes I have…made love…no. I never had that kind of connection with anyone." She reached down and lightly ran her fingers through the steaming water. "I've imagined how it could be but never had the chance."

Jaune could hear the defeated tone in her voice and he instantly felt a pang of regret in his chest. He did have a right to be angry, but he should be angry at Ruby…not Winter. She was forced into this position just as much as he was. Slowly he walked over and placed a light hand on her shoulder making her take a quiet breath and look up at him, a hint of red coming to her cheeks. "J…Jaune?"

He took a slight step back allowing her room to stand. "Winter…I…um, I'm sorry. I'm not being fair to you. You were forced into this position just as I was. My anger isn't with you. I'm sorry for taking it out on you."

She studied his face closely leaning in a bit, her ice blue eyes darting over his face taking it all in. After a few moments she provided a genuine smile and stepped in closer. "Jaune…I…thank you."

He took another step back from her but gave a small nod of acknowledgement. "Your…ah…welcome." He nodded to the doorway "Um…if it's alright, I think I should clean myself up."

Winter blinked a moment before a look of realization hit her. "Of course." She moved away and stepped through the doorway back into the bedroom.

Thanking his luck, Jaune quickly stripped himself of his remaining clothing and slid into the steaming waters, enjoying how the heat washed across his sore muscles. He sank down till just his head was above the water then rose back up and rested himself on the waters edge resting his head on his arms with his eyes closed. His mind began to wonder about his current circumstances as the warm water lapped up against his back.

He thought back to Ruby's words…the conviction in her voice, the look in her eyes. It sounded genuine…what she said. He shuddered to think what terrible things she had to have gone through but at the same time she had no right to play with his mind the same way a kitten plays with a ball of yarn. Now he had no idea what was real or fake. Though…if this water was fake, it was a very good copy.

He shook his head and frowned. For all he knew now, he was trapped in his mind and was actually just a husk of a person laying in a bed being sucked dry by a brood of vampires. However, why did he feel at peace? He didn't feel tense or worried like before…was that his bodies way of telling him it wasn't in a dream state now? He just didn't know.

Being lost in thought Jaune failed to hear the soft padding of feet walking past him followed by the gentle sounds of a body slipping into the water behind him. His eyes though did snap open the moment he felt s slender, soft pair of arms slide around his waist, a very soft form pressing into his back and a chin resting on his shoulder while the persons hair brushed over his exposed back.

The hands around his middle slowly began to run up his stomach to his chest and then back down seeming to savor every little ridge on his form. Jaune could feel their breathing on his neck which sent a small shiver down his spine. "W…what are you doing?"

The woman didn't answer but instead placed a light kiss on the nape of his neck just slightly behind his collar. Jaune tensed slightly and shifted in an attempt to push the figure off but they tightened their grip holding onto him firmly allowing him to feel her form press tightly into him now but not to the point that it was uncomfortable for him. "Let go…why are you doing this?"

A soft giggle echoed into his ear before another kiss was placed on his shoulder and her hands moved once again, one hand sliding up to clutch at his shoulder while the other slid down to his hip. "I simply wished to help you have a relaxing bath before your morning meal."

Jaune tensed as the voice drifted to his ears…that wasn't Winter. He stood upright and looked down frowning to see a pair of clawed hands tracing over his form and upon turning his head he saw a head of raven black hair by his shoulder. "Blake…get off of me."

She kissed his back letting a soft coo escape her lips "Aww…don't be that way master Arc. I just want to help you recover from your recent journey into the mindscape. I've already assisted mistress Ruby so I felt it only right to help you too."

He reached down and quickly grabbed her by the wrists prying her off of him as best he could. "W..what do you just call me?"

Blake broke her hold on him taking a small step back before knocking a foot out from under him and using her strength along with his momentum to spin him around and into a sitting position in which she was standing straddled over him, an arm on either side of his head. Her black hair hung over her form covering her breasts from view while she stared at him with hungry, wicked amber eyes. She leaned in letting her forehead rest against his. "I called you master…"

He reached up grasping her by the waist doing what he could to not look at her form, his blue eyes refusing to break away from her amber ones. "Don't…"

Blake smirked and swayed her hips at his touch writhing her form for him, "Hmm? Don't you like me calling you master? After hearing how well you treated Nora and Yang I wanted to have some time with you too. After all, I live off of sexual energy and after everything you've been through, I can feel you from across the manor. It must be awful being surrounded by beautiful women and not being able to truly have your needs met…"

Blake sat herself down on his lap and slid her arms around his neck while slightly fluttering her eyes. "I would be honored to help my master ease his tensions…You could use me however you wished. You could be gentle or as rough as you want, I wouldn't mind."

By now Jaune had managed to restore enough blood to his system to sport a heavy blush which only encouraged the Succubus further. She slowly leaned in with a small pout on her lips. "Please…master."

"AHEM."

Blake froze and slowly tilted her head up to see a frowning Winter, arms crossed, wearing a simple pair of panties and nothing more. "I see someone else decided to tend to your needs Jaune. Hello there Blake."

Blake smirked and pressed herself in close to Jaune making sure to brush her chest against his. "Mmm, hello Winter. I didn't see you there when I walked by. I felt a large level of pent up energy coming from Jaune and I just had to come to him and offer some relief."

She turned back to Jaune and pouted her lip out once again. "Please Jaune…just some heavy petting…I'll make you feel better," She broke into a smirk, "I could show you how long I can hold my breath."

Winter scowled and moved to enter the tub prompting the succubus to move and wrap her arms around Jaunes neck and pull him down to her chest holding him in an embrace while meeting the icy glare of the vampire with her own mischievous stare. "Go on Jaune, partake of my carnal pleasures. I'll make sure you feel amazing."

Winter was in the water in an instant and before he could respond she had taken Jaune by his arm and pulled him free of Blake and into her own embrace letting his face rest between her breasts, ignoring his muffled attempts to escape. "Back off Blake. Jaune needs to relax. Not be teased by you."

Blake smiled as she rose back to her feet and gave a small bow before moving to leave the water being certain to move slowly enough to give them both an eyeful of her. "Very well…I shall await your beck and call Master Arc…I do hope you don't keep me waiting. As for you Winter…I do hope you enjoy him." With that she rose up to her feet, flourished her hands and appeared back in her normal maid uniform. She gave a small wink and quietly walked through the doorway leaving them alone.

Closing her eyes Winter let out a small breath that she was holding finding comfort in the warmth being held in her arms…until she realized who she was holding. Looking down she saw a very red faced Jaune getting an eyeful of her breast as she held him to her. Smiling she relaxed her hold allowing him to move away. "Oh, I'm sorry Jaune."

He turned away from her the moment he was free, sitting down in the water doing his best to cover himself. "Uh…it's fine…y..you can go now Winter."

She frowned and reached out to him. "Are you certain, I could help you clean up as I did before."

He quickly shook his head keeping his back to her. "No! I…um…I'd prefer to clean myself, thank you."

She frowned a bit at his tone, her eyes softening slightly. "Jaune…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hold you like that…though if I'm being honest with you and myself, I did enjoy it. My nature now makes me susceptible to things like that. I do resist the urges for the most part but just being in close proximity to you does have an effect on me.

He let out a small sigh but nodded while keeping his eyes closed. "I'm sorry if I come off standoffish Winter. I've been through a lot and I need time to adjust. I do appreciate your company but I'm not comfortable with the idea that just being around me does something to you. I don't want to make you wish to feed."

She chuckled slightly and tucked a hair behind her ear "Oh…it's not just a desire to feed, it's more. It's…physical. I think it's just part of being a Vampire and I need to learn to control it."

He nodded once more attempting to understand. "I see…I do appreciate you trying to restrain yourself."

She quietly rose to her feet and began to step out of the water but paused turning back to look wistfully at the young man. She felt her instincts call out to her, begging her to move in behind him, wrap him in her arms and feed. She also could feel the more carnal side of her nature urging her to take this good man, pull him from the water and bed him…to make him cry out her name and claim him as her personal property.

She shook her head the moment she felt her tongue brush over her fangs mentally chiding herself. He was beginning to trust her, she couldn't betray that. Perhaps someday they could become close enough that he would willingly allow her to feed but for now she would need to be careful of herself.

Mentally sighing she turned back and walked away going back to the master bedroom in order to change back into some proper clothing. He was a good man, young but still good. If only she had met him when she were still human…she would have considered herself too old for him but there was no doubt in her mind that he would be a proper suitor for her sister.

Jaune sighed as he heard Winter leave the room finally allowing himself to relax. He hadn't been expecting to be jumped in his own bath but at the same time it made sense in this place. After all, it wasn't really his bath to begin with. It was theirs. They hadn't made it secret about their…want of him from the moment he discovered their secret…it was a matter of time before they tried to act.

However, in the case of Nora…that had been something different…unique. She and Yang spoke with him, learned of his family and shared some of their story in return. The way Nora behaved…the way she looked at him, it felt real…but was it…was it truly? It could have been a fabrication…it could have been faked. Hell, this could be fake but…it didn't feel fake.

Shaking his head he reached out and took some soap and began to build a lather, attempting to wash the dirt of the day and his worry away. Yet, it still bothered him. If it had been fake, then why would Nora leave him such a…unique gift? Why would Ruby explain things to him so calmly?

He felt his anger rise at the thought of the little Vampire. Toying with his mind like it was a simple children's game. Stating it was to see how he would behave around her fellow monsters after suffering trauma at her hand…what a bunch of crap…Still…he has been getting along with Winter…and with Yang and Nora…

No! He smacked his cheeks and shook his head pushing the thought from his mind. There was no way he was going to let himself accept or find any way to justify what she did. It was wrong, it was blatant, and it was a violation pure and simple. Letting out a small sigh he decided that he would at least accept one item out of all of it and choose to believe that he was indeed still untouched…though if things continued the way they were, just how much longer could he hold out?

Stepping out of the bath and putting a towel around himself he made his way into the bedroom noting a spare change of clothes set out for him on the dresser he began to make his way there but as he began to move through the room he saw that Winter was laying down on the bed, head resting on her hand, watching him as he crossed in front of her, her free hand idly playing with the fabric of the comforter.

He slowed his pace a bit and glanced over his shoulder at her noticing right away that her eyes were half lidded, and her shoes were off allowing him to see a clearer picture of her stocking covered feet and legs. He lightly cleared his throat and moved to gather his clothing from the dresser turning right away to go back to the bath to change. "Um…Are you alright Winter?"

She nodded as a small smile came to her lips. "Mmmhmm…I'm fine Jaune. Just indulging myself a bit. You don't need to be concerned."

"Right…" He quickened his pace and changed as fast as he could before returning to the bedroom to put on his shoes. Once there he found that Winter had returned to her usual demeanor, standing nearby, fully dressed eyes focused and clear.

She smiled softly as she waited for him to finish preparing himself. "So…Jaune, shall we get some food in you? After all you've been through it would be wise to get a meal in you lest you collapse from weakness."

"I suppose you're right. As much as I don't like the idea of moving around this manor, I don't have much choice. I have to eat."

She nodded and began to move to the door. "True, and if you didn't I'm fairly certain that at least Nora would find a way to make sure you ate something."

The two left the conversation at that and made their way down stairs to the first floor of the manor, which Jaune noted currently looked like it did when he first arrived. That seemed to confirm his theory that the entire building was magical in nature being able to shift and change to meet the needs of its owner.

Stepping off the stairs he made his way down the dim hallway towards the kitchen not even noting that the place where the front entrance would be was now missing. As he moved closer to the kitchen the smell of freshly baked bread and the sweet smell of freshly prepared icing wafted to his nose…his stomach grumbled in response.

Stepping into the large kitchen, Jaune made his way to the table he sat at once before, the moment the seat moved across the stone floor, a figure with long red hair appeared from the pantry smiling warmly at him, her cheeks turning slightly red. "Hello there."

He tensed a moment before sitting down fully in his chair Winter opting to stand behind him not taking part in the interaction. "Uh…hello there Pyrrha."

The tall girl grinned brightly showing no sign of her fang, her emerald eyes seeming to glint in the candle light. "I'm so glad to see you Jaune. I heard about your time with Ruby…I'm sorry it was so difficult for you. I'm certain you're hungry, what can I get for you? We have fresh cinnamon rolls with cream cheese icing fresh from the oven if you'd like some of those to begin with."

He frowned at the mention of their little brood leader but he pushed it aside for the moment. "Ah…yes, please. It smells very good."

She nodded and turned quickly to set about her task, the ribbon that is tied around her waist whipping about as she did so. "I promise you'll love it. It's an old recipe passed down from a long time ago…improved with newer ingredients from time to time but always made with great care."

Before he realized it, a place was set in front of him containing two large cinnamon rolls covered with thick creamy frosting. Next to his plate was set a glass of milk and a steaming cup of coffee. He blinked in surprise looking up to his side only to see Pyrrha standing at the edge of the table, hands clasped in front of her, a gentle smile on her lips. "There you are, I hope it is too your liking. You also looked a bit tired, so I poured you some coffee as well."

He blinked a moment as a single thought ran through his mind. 'How is this girl the same one who savagely fed from Winter not long ago?'

"Uh…wow, thank you. That was very quick."

She seemed to brighten at his words and tilted her head lightly to the side making her ponytail shift slightly behind her. "You're welcome. I know the mindscape can be taxing and a good meal is the best way to recover from it," She then looked over at Winter giving her the same smile. "Good evening Winter. I take it you're doing well?"

The white-haired woman gave a small bow and smiled in return. "I'm doing well Pyrrha, thank you."

"Have you been taking good care of our guest?"

"I've been doing my best to help him with his adjustment here…and he has been quite kind in helping me too."

"Have you tasted him yet?"

At this time Jaune was cutting into one of the rolls and upon hearing Pyrrha's words slipped and accidentally pushed the knife into the palm of his other hand making him wince and pull back cradling it as he pressed a napkin to it.

Both Pyrrha and Winter froze and slowly turned bringing their gaze back to him the conversation forgotten. Winter smiled slightly as she instinctually ran her tongue across her fangs. "…Yes…Mistress Ruby allowed me a taste…"

She moved forward slightly her eyes focusing on the crimson showing on the napkin in Jaunes hand. "Have you had a taste?"

Pyrrha slowly shook her head as she slowly moved to her feet, her eyes not leaving the sight of the blood. "No…I've only smelled his scent…"

Winter took in a slow breath, smiling mischievously now, the smell of his blood washing over her. She slowly stepped up behind Jaune bending over slightly so she was hovering just above him. "Would you like a taste?"

Jaune's head snapped up but before he could move Winter closed the gap and wrapped her arms around him, pinning one arm to his side leaving his cut hand free to move. She rested her head on his shoulder and winked at Pyrrha who was now taking heavy breaths.

Slowly the redhead sank to her knees before the struggling Jaune and reached up with her hands to push his thighs apart allowing her move in even closer. She stared up at him now her eyes glassy, fangs showing clearly now as she licked her lips. "Jaune…your scent is euphoric…I can't…"

She reached out and took hold of his bleeding hand using her superior strength she turned his hand so the blood flow would begin to trickle down his middle finger which she now held above her open mouth. Jaune watched with wide eyes and held breath as the blood began to move down his finger, pool at the tip and finally drip to her waiting tongue.

The moment the drop touched her tastebuds Pyrrha let out a moan and closed her eyes. Her free hand slid up along Jaunes thigh while she sat up further and captured his finger between her lips sucking on it, her tongue swirling around his digit lapping up as much crimson as possible. She slowly pulled back and opened her mouth letting out a satisfied "Ahhh" before moving up to once again envelope his finger with her lips to capture a fresh trickle of blood.

Jaune was blushing brightly as he felt Pyrrha swirl her tongue over his finger, moaning as she did so, all while her hand continued to slowly slide up his thigh. His reaction was immediate, and he prayed that she wouldn't think too poorly of him for his natural reaction. In the meantime, Winter simply held him and whispered softly into his ear. "Relax Jaune…she won't bite. Feel how she laps at you…look at her cheeks, see her blush…hear the tone in her moan…this is how your precious blood affects us. It's why it's so hard to control ourselves around you."

After a few minutes his cut began to clot making the small stream of blood cease. Slowly Pyrrha eased her sucking and slowly pulled back letting his finger go with a *POP* before smiling up at him and licking her lips. She nodded at Winter who released Jaune but did not move from her position between his legs. She then turned his hand upright and slowly ran her tongue up his palm lightly licking at his wound which, much to his amazement, began to rapidly heal. Once finished she reached over to his previously discarded napkin picking it up and putting it back into his palm. She then slid her hand up around his middle letting her thumb brush over his side.

"Mmm…amazing. I knew the moment I saw you that there was something special about you Jaune. Its taking all I have to not climb in your lap and properly thank you for letting me taste you," She smirked and pulled back letting her hand brush over his leg once more giving a small squeeze against his covered length.

With that she took a small step back and cleared her throat and once more stood with her hands clasped in front of her, her cheeks still rosy and soft smile once again present. Since you've lost so much blood, perhaps some protein would be helpful for your recovery. Would you like some eggs…perhaps some bacon?"

Jaune blinked a moment as his mind tried to understand what just happened. "U-uh…y-y-yes…please."

She grinned and turned walking away with a bounce in her step now leaving him along long enough to think. He had just had his finger fellated by a Vampire…and on top of that she healed his cut and is now fixing him more food.

In that moment he came to a decision. He was not truly awake. He wasn't in a manor filled with monsters who could kill him in an instant. He wasn't being pursued as both a food source and possible love interest. No, he was certain that he had fallen from the cart after trying to catch the horse, hit his head and was now laying in a coma on the side of the road.

"Jaune…are you alright?"

He jumped and whipped his head around to see the worried face of Winter staring at him. "Jaune? You look distant, are you alright?"

He reached down and quietly picked up a piece of unspoiled cinnamon roll and took a bit before shaking his head. "No…I'm not sure what just happened…"

She nods and slides into a nearby chair. "I can understand your confusion. Think of it like this. She likes you. When you tasted your blood in that fashion she was trying to express that to you."

"Wait..that…that was flirting?"

Winter chuckled and nodded as she sat back in her seat. "Indeed, and it was quite a sight to watch."

Jaune sighed as she let his head fall into the palm of his how healed hand. "So…if that is flirting, what happens when they want to full on seduce me?"

Winter smirked and crossed her arms under her chest. "Well…clothed would be shredded, you would be bedded, and I guarantee you would have a very large very dopey grin on your face."

His cheeks lit up as he took another bite of roll. "I…I see."

"I could show you if you'd like."

He promptly inhaled a piece of his roll, coughing and pounding his chest as he tried to properly swallow the frosted bite. He grabbed his glass of milk and took a long swig of it before setting it down and glaring over at the white-haired woman who was grinning brightly now barely able to contain her laughter.

"You're not funny Winter…"

She leaned in a bit giving him a sultry look. "What if I wasn't joking Jaune. I am supposed to take care of you, you know. Who says that doesn't include being intimate?"

He frowned and looked away from her making her break her sultry mask and break into another grin. "Spoil sport."

He rolled his eyes and took a final bite of his unspoiled roll only to have the plate snatched away a moment later and replaced with another that held several pieces of bacon as well as a decent portion of scrambled eggs. Glancing up he saw the back of Pyrrha walking away, still having a bounce in her step, as she went to place his former plate in a sink of soapy water.

Before he was able to stick a fork down to scoop up some egg however, she was back at the table side and looking at him with her bright emerald eyes. "Jaune?"

He slowly set down the knife and fork and shifted position to better look at her while unconsciously resting his palms flat against his knees. "Yes?"

She lightly bit her bottom lip a moment before quietly clearing her throat. "I..I'm sorry if I scared you before…when you first found out about us. I hope you can see that we aren't that bad now…and if you do I had a small question to ask you."

Did she scare him? Hell yes she scared him! Would he state that openly? Hell no! He didn't want to upset the anyone in this manor less they gut him. These girls were cute, mostly nice and very easy on the eyes but if he upset any of them they could slash his throat and hang his entrails out as party streamers before he could scream. He smiled slightly "Sure, go right ahead."

Her smile grew as she her blush as she looked to the side slightly. "Well…if it would be alright with you, I was hoping we could spend the morning together in your room. I wanted to get to know you a bit more and maybe let you get to know me. I can bring snacks if you like, or cards for a game."

He blinked a moment caught off guard. Was she…asking him on a date? "You want to…spend the morning with me?"

She fidgeted slightly and looked away, digging her toe into the flor slightly. "Well, yes." She turned her head back to face him once more. "I know you got to know Nora and Yang a bit and I also know that you're very angry with Ruby. I wanted to show you that vampires aren't terrible creatures."

This made him pause. It was clear that she was worried about how he perceived her. She wasn't worried about how he looked at Vampires, she was wanted to make sure he didn't hate her. Despite her being a being capable of ripping him to shreds, she was still a woman who, like anyone, could have insecurities. He took a slow breath in and relaxed as he let it out. "Pyrrha, I don't think you're a terrible creature."

She visibly perked up eyes snapping to his. "You don't?"

He gave a genuine smile easing her worries further. "No, I don't. You weren't the one who put me in that…'mindscape' and you didn't put me through that mental anguish. You've been mostly kind towards me…and I appreciate that."

She began to grin now the relief on her face making it clear that he had eased her mind significantly. "So you'll go one a date with me?"

He nodded and closed his eyes while crossing his arms. "Sure I'll go on-awhaaa?" His eyes snapped open going wide as the realization of what she said hit him. A date? With a Vampire? In his room? Alone?

He looked at her expectant face taking into account the look of joy shining in her eyes and he felt a warmth inside that he didn't expect. In that instant he felt his fear begin to ease as a simple realization hit him. What did he have to lose now? He couldn't try to escape currently, and she was a bit of a sweet girl...so what would the harm truly be? "Eh-heh-heh…yes. We'll have a bit of a get together in my room. Maybe I can show you a card game I learned as a child…if there are cards here that is."

She bounced a bit on her feet as she giggled and nodded. "Absolutely, I'd love to learn it! This will be so much fun!"

Before he could respond he felt a soft pair of arms slide over his shoulders and wrap around him in a firm but soft embrace, a distinct female form pressing into his back. He felt them rest their chin on his shoulder before turning their head and lightly blowing some air over his ear followed by a soft giggle. "Hmm, I smell bacon cooking and when I come to get some I find my favorite dish sitting here waiting for me…Hello there Jaune."

Jaune slowly turned his head to the side to see the wild blonde locks of hair that belong to Yang resting there. Standing just to the side of him though was Nora, her blue eyes sparkling as she stared at him with a look that he could best describe as both loving and lust filled, her weight shifting from foot to foot as she fidgeted in place. "Eh…hi there Yang…Hi Nora. I take it you both have recovered from that uh…little experience from before?"

Yang giggled and turned her head placing a soft kiss on his neck before sliding away letting her fingers brush over his chest. "Oh we did…but I think someone here wants to speak to you."

Knowing full well who she meant Jaune shifted in his seat to better face Nora but what he didn't expect was for the girl to close the distance between them in three quick steps and then all but throw herself into his lap straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed her forehead against his and stared into his eyes, a bright smile on her lips. "Hi Jaune."

He felt her press hard against him, her entire form seeming to try and mold to his. His hands had naturally moved to her waist the moment she jumped on him and now he gently held onto her form, her body as warm and soft as he remembered from the spell. "H-hi Nora."

She moved in and lightly brushed her lips over his before pulling back slightly. "I know you're still recovering from the mindscape but when I caught your scent mixed in with that of the bacon I just had to come see you. I want to talk to you…alone."

"You do?"

Her smile turned wolfish and she nodded as she let her fingers slide over his shoulders. "Mmmhmm, and I want you to be in tip top shape. So eat your food."

She reached over and took two pieces of crispy bacon and placed them between her lips holding them there as she then wrapped her arms back around him and stared at him with half lidded blue eyes mumbling her next few words. "So come on…eat up."

-to be continued.

 **Authors notes:**

Hi everyone! Thanks again for taking time out of your day to read my work. I really appreciate it. I know I'm posting stories out of order, but I just felt compelled to pump out another chapter for Crimson. Don't worry I'm not going to forget about any of the other stories.

I wanted to let you know that I love the feedback I get from you guys in the reviews and really appreciate them. I also can completely understand where some of you are coming from in your displeasure with what happened, and I wanted to let you know that it was actually something I planned from the get go. I thought it was a neat idea, a kind of thing where it makes the reader and Jaune continue to guess what is real and what isn't.

I suppose I didn't pull that off too well. So, if it upset you I do apologize and promise that I will do my best to improve my writing style so that I can better implement any kind of twist I come up with…and also make sure it's a better type of twist.

So, back to this story. It looks like Jaune may get himself caught up into situations he doesn't fully understand. Will the girls get possessive? Will they share? Who knows. Let me know your thoughts and comments.

As always, thanks again for the feedback, I truly appreciate all of it. Have a great day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Crimson**

 **Chapter 8**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

The meal had been very satisfying and now Jaune felt the familiar sensation of a full stomach as he slowly walked behind Nora who had led him away from the kitchen to a door he had not seen before. She gave him a warm smile before opening it revealing it to be a doorway to the outside of the manor. A cold breeze blew against his face as she threw a coat onto him and then took him by the hand pulling him with her across the threshold.

He blinked in disbelief as he felt the cold air surround him, he was outside…she had taken him outside. He looked up at the sky to see large trees overhear and just past the branches he could see clouds, starts…moonlight. He took a slow breath and exhaled barely believing the sight of his breath showing visibly in front of him in the cool air. Nora giggled and gave his hand a small squeeze. "It's a beautiful night Jauney, I thought you could use some fresh air."

He dumbly nodded as his mind began to race. He could run, he could try to make it back to civilization. He could get back to the farm and his family. His mind was so distracted that he nearly tripped a few times only for Nora to catch him, wrapping her arms around his middle, her warmth easily enveloping him. "Easy there Jaune. I know you're doing better but you still need to watch your step."

"Er…yeah, sure…"

She smiled up at him her blue eyes seeming to shimmer in the dim light of the moon. "Good. I don't want you hurt, you're still recovering after all."

Jaune felt a blush come to his cheeks at her close proximity which only made her smile grow before she moved to his side and locked her arm with his. "Come on, there is a beautiful clearing not far from here, I be the moonlight looks beautiful there as it glistens off the wet grass."

He followed her lead letting her guide him along all while his mind continued to think of ways to escape, his eyes darting around looking for a path of some kind which he could use to find his way out. "So…just how deep in the forest in the manor?"

She nuzzled against his shoulder taking a long slow sniff of his shirt, a happy little smile coming over her. "Really deep. Ruby did her best to make sure we stay out of the way of society. She said something once that it has a strong protective spell on it. We don't get many visitors because of that but I'm sure glad you stumbled your way to us."

Jaune visibly tensed at the name of Ruby but did his best to shake it off and continue moving. He needed to get away from Nora…he needed to either distract her or make perhaps knock her out. The question was though, how? The other question that bothered him was the persistent thought in the back of his mind that everything he is watching right now is fake and he is still stuck under the spell of that witch. "Ah…yeah…I'm lucky like that I guess."

Nora froze mid step and raised her head to look at him, her eyes wide with a sadness to them. "Jauney…I have a question."

He blinked caught in her gaze, the sadness showing enough to make the strongest person crumble under it's gaze. "Uh…w…what is it Nora?"

She turned to face him fully and reached up with one hand to caress his cheek. "Well…I was wondering something. Now that you know the mindscape was an illusion…and that what we did was an illusion too…I wanted to know, what do you think about me? What do you see when you look at me?"

He blinked as he stared down at her, his face turning into her palm, her touch comforting despite initially wanting to pull away from her. "Nora…I…what...what happened in that mindscape…that was unique. I'd never…done that before and it feels like a haze to me now…but what I do know and clearly remember was the fact that you're a beautiful, kind girl. I thought that then and I still think that now. You're very much like the happy girl next door."

She said nothing for a moment before a small tear appeared from the corner of her eye and she moved forward wrapping both arms around him and pulling him down to her height allowing her to press her lips against his in a fierce, yet soft loving kiss.

It wasn't fervent, it wasn't heavy, but a simple loving kiss. Slowly she pulled back and continued to smile up at him which sent another blush through his form. She practically beamed at him now and he couldn't help but be stunned by how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. "Jaune…do you mean that?"

He lightly cleared his throat and sheepishly nodded. "Ah..yeah…"

She smirked and leaned up giving him a light peck on the lips once more before turning away and pulling him along with her once more. "Come on…We still need to see the clearing."

Moving behind her Jaune couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt in his stomach every time he glanced over at the enthusiastic red-head. She fit the girl next door type perfectly. She was sweet, she was kind…and she made it clear that she had feelings for him right away. It almost felt…wrong to want to escape. "Nora…"

She smiled over her shoulder at him. "Yes?"

'Don't stare at her eyes, don't stare at her eyes, don't stare at her-Damnit!' "I…um…I had a question."

She seemed to smile brighter as she turned to face him and continued to pull him forward even as she walked backward through the brush and trees as if she knew it by heart. "Alright, what is it?"

He tried to avert his gaze but she held him there with an unknown power. "I…well…If what she said was true, then I know why Yang does what she does…but what about you? Why do you like me so much? What is driving you to do…this, with me? I guess what I mean is that I want to get to know you better."

Her smile faltered slightly as he pace slowed but she still held his hand. "…why I like you?"

He felt a pang of guilt in his chest. "Well, like you said, you want a family…I was wondering if I could ask you why that in particular?"

She slowed her steps until they stood still next to a large tree that had some boulders near it. She let out a small sigh as she let him go and looked at her hands. "I…I…"

He reached out and placed a soft hand on her shoulder making her head snap up to look at him. "Nora…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She looked at his hand then back to him a single moment before she closed the gap between them, wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his collar. She shivered slightly and ran her fingers over his back, her nails lightly scraping over the fabric of his clothing. "I had a family once…a large one…They were so loving, so kind…I never had to be afraid, I never felt sad."

Jaune could already tell by the tone in her voice that something had happened. He returned the embrace and lightly ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to comfort her. "Nora…I-"

She shook her head as she snuggled into him. "No, it's alright. I was just a pup when it happened. We were living peacefully in a village along side humans. We kept unsavory monsters at bay and protected their livestock and in return we were given food and the ability to live out a peaceful existence."

"T…that sounds ideal."

"It was…but it didn't last. One full moon a merchant came to the town and discovered our partnership. Rather than accept it, he fled and like Yangs pack, we were confronted by knights. The village elders attempted to explain the agreement, but they were struck down for "being under the control of the monstrous population.""

She shuddered as she pressed into him further, seeking his comforting warmth. "I was just a child…I was supposed to know nothing but happiness and joy but instead I remember blood, fire, screams and death. I was hidden away in a hidden pantry by one of the pack brothers and I hid there for days. When I ventured out, I found the entire village in shambles. Homes destroyed, bodies everywhere. Human, Werewolf, all dead. I found it ironic that they were killed for being different but the way their blood pooled together, you couldn't see a difference between them."

Jaune gave Nora a small squeeze as he held her tighter his heart going out to her. "Nora…I'm so sorry…"

She shook her head and sniffed a bit as she continued to clutch at him. "It…It's alright. I did what I had to do to survive…I became feral for a time. More wolf than human. Then Ruby found me…I tried to attack her at first but Yang arrived and showed me that I wasn't alone anymore. Ever since then I've been with them. They gave me a home…a place to belong. Now I want to have a family…a pack. I want to watch them grow…to love them…to help them learn to live with others. I want to rebuild that village someday."

It made sense to him. She wanted to replace what was lost…she wanted to reclaim her lost childhood. It would explain her bubbly nature as well. It was a mask…a shell she kept up to hide her true pain. "Nora…I'm…I…Thank you for sharing that with me. I'm so sorry you went through that…"

She pulled back and gave him a soft smile shaking her head. "Don't be…it isn't your fault and now you're here and you can help me…you can give me what I need…"

He blushed as he felt her hands slide under his shirt and over his bare back while at the same time giving him wink. "Look at where we are Jaune…it's the clearing. Isn't it beautiful?"

He followed her gaze to the side which to his surprise he was greeted to a beautiful sight. There before them was a vast clearing filled with flowers and tall crass all of which glistened with drops of moisture in the moonlight. He could even see little flickers of light from lighting bugs in the clearing moving about as if dancing with one another. He felt Nora pull him along, climbing up the boulders so they could both sit and stare out at the field. Together they sat with their legs dangling over the side of the rock, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her middle.

She nuzzled in closer to him, her warmth helping him ignore the chill in the air. "Isn't it beautiful Jaune? The way the moon hits the water, the flowers in the moonlight…it's so…romantic."

Jaune tense slightly when he felt her hand find a resting place on his thigh giving him a small squeeze as she slowly slid it upwards. "Ah, um…y-yes it is. I've never seen anything like it."

She turned herself into him and slide her hand from his thigh to rest behind him now while her free hand moved to replace it, her face moving closer to his collar before taking in a slow breath and exhaling it over his exposed neck. "Hmmm, you smell so nice Jaune."

He tried to slide away a bit only for him to follow him. "O-Oh, I do?"

"Mhmm…A hint of an earthy scent with a bit of sweat to it…" She pressed into him and lightly darted her tongue out over him tasting his sweat. "So good…"

Jaune reached down to push her hand back from his thigh but she held firm. "N-Nora…I…uh…."

She brushed her cheek over his as she began to move over him until she was sitting in his lap doing little to keep any space between them. She slid a hand up his chest to his cheek cupping it before pulling herself in and kissing him deeply. Slowly she pulled back from the kiss and stared at him with half lidded eyes and slightly parted lips. "Jaune…the moonlight…your scent…it's overwhelming…"

Jaune reached up and placed his hands on her shoulders gently pushing her back but she only pushed further into him a wolfish grin came to her lips. "Nora lets just take it easy now…"

She shook her head as she slid her hands under his shirt once more letting her fingertips brush over his abdomen and back, sliding up to his chest exposing him to the cool air. "Jaune…I still want you to be with me. I still want you to help me…will you? Please…just like before. Can you be with me here and now? I won't fight you, you could take me however you like."

He looked away doing his best to push down the sensations washing over him as she continued to coo in his ear, grind down against him and slide her hands over his chest. "Nora…wait…I don't even know if this is reality. How do I know this isn't another sick game from Ruby? How do you know?"

The she-wolf reached up to his shoulders and pushed him back until he was lying flat against the boulder with her writhing form atop him, the moon light being cast through the treetops casting her in what he would call an angelic light. She pulled one hand back and took hold of her shirt and began to raise it up allowing him to see her flawless stomach inch by inch. "I know you're confused Jaune but I'll show you just how real this is…how real I am. Just tell me what you'd like me to do, tell me what you want and I promise you that I'll show you just how a werewolf worships the moon with her mate."

She leaned down allowing herself to press fully into him as she ran her hands over his shoulder and neck before kissing his chest and slowly moving her way up to his lips. "The moon may be in the sky above us, but I'll make sure you see stars brighter than any in the sky."

Jaune instinctively moved his hands to her waist doing his best to hold her still even as she continued to try and coax him into action. "Nora…I…I can't…not yet…not after everything that's been done…."

She let out a small whimper and began to lightly peck at his chin and jawline. "Awww…please…let me show you how real this is. It'll be better than in the mindscape. We won't have to stop for Yang or anyone else. You could wear me out and sleep here with me till dawn."

He again shook his head earning another whimper from her as she began to sit up to rest on his lap a sad look in her eyes. "I…I get it…I understand…I am a monster after all…"

Jaune reached up to gently touch her shoulder only for her to smack his hand away as she frowned down at him with teary eyes. "Don't…"

He frowned and tried to sit up on her elbows. "Nora, it isn't like that. I meant what I said before, I think you're a good person and very beautiful. I'm just…uncertain…it isn't you…its me…"

She glared down at him a moment a small growl coming from her throat. "I hate that phrase. Do you know how much I've heard that? I'd be in a village with a nice boy when he found out about what I am. It's always 'oh, it's not you Nora, it isn't your claws or sharp teeth nooooo. I'm just…tired. Or I hear someone calling for me…or some other lame excuse like I'm bleeding out.' I don't believe a word of it."

Jaune frowned as he saw her eyes begin to change and her arms become a bit more muscled. "Nora…no, it's not like that. I do think you're very sweet. I just don't know if I can mentally handle everything-GAH!"

The she-wolf slammed her hands down beside him and scraped them back, her nails now more like claws, leaving deep scratches in the stone, another deep growl escaping her as she fixed her eyes on him and licked her lips, her canines more pronounced than before. "No! I want you…I connected with you! I've never been as close to someone as I am with you Jaune. I'm. Going. To. Have. You."

Jaune could feel his adrenaline surge as he watched her face twist and change a muzzle beginning to form while at the same time her muscles grew to the point that they began to rip at the seams of her clothing. "Nora! Nora! Calm down, you don't need to-"

She let out a painful howl that hurt his ears causing him to bring his hands to cover them while she reared back looking up at the moon lifting herself off of him for a moment. Not wasting the chance he had, Jaune pulled himself out from under her writhing form and rolled off the side of the boulder landing in a heap on the ground a sharp pain shooting through his side. Groaning as he felt the fiery pain in his side he moved to his feet and broke into a run, no direction in mind, just moving away from her.

He could hear her thrashing and growling in the distance behind him followed by a bone chilling howl. "JAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

He felt a cold shiver run through him as he managed to push himself harder. He had to run, he had to get away. Despite the circumstances, this was a chance for him to escape. If he could find another person, if he could find a road, a trail, something that he could use to find his way back home.

"AAAWWWWOOOOOO!" He felt another shiver wash over him. It was distant, but it clearly sounded like a wolf…a very big wolf. He pushed through brush and slipped by trees ignoring the sting of the branches whipping past his face scratching his cheeks and arms. If he kept going in a straight line he would get out, he would escape. He could find his way home from there.

In the distance he heard a faint laugh. "I'm coming for you Jauney! Come out come out where ever you are! I won't bite!"

Ignoring a growing pain in his side Jaune darted left making a bee-line for a line of trees which he hoped would give him more cover. He raised his arms above his head as he all but dove into the brush stumbling into a roll and landing awkwardly on his back. He snapped his eyes open and he quickly rolled over onto his knees and jumped back to his feet ignoring the pain he was feeling.

Not bothering to look back he turned and continued to run through the brush and foliage knowing he needed to get to water. Despite the chill he would feel crossing any kind of water, the benefit outweighed the consequence. Nora could follow him by scent, he needed to find a way to either mask it or get her to lose it. He just didn't know how strong a werewolf's nose was. If it was anything like the hunting hounds he and his father worked with then he could stand a chance…if he was lucky.

He winced as he felt a twinge of pain in his side forcing him to press his hand against it hoping to stop the pain long enough to let him catch his breath. However instead of feeling the cool fabric of his shirt, he felt warm wetness against his palm. Looking down he saw his side covered in dirt and blood. When had fallen off the boulder, he cut himself on some of the rock below and now he was bleeding heavily. He felt dread in the pit of his stomach as he continued to try and push himself to run. He needed to bandage the cut lest he lose even more blood but he also needed to get away from Nora.

Knowing this, he did the only thing he could think of. He reached out with his bloodied hand and scraped across a tree leaving a dripping smear of blood in his wake. He then reached down and pressed his hand to the wound nearly making him fall from the pain and flung his hand out sending droplets of crimson in various directions hoping that the scent of it would be enough to throw her off his trail.

*Ruby*

She stood out on the balcony of her chambers, silent and unmoving, the only motion the ripple of her dress as it shifted under the gently gusts of the evening wind. Her hair hanging loosely, red tips swaying ever so slightly. Her gaze was fixed out to the forest, her stare intense and unwavering, her silver eyes unblinking.

Behind her the ebony haired beauty Blake phased into view, her maid uniform looking pristine. The succubus gave a small bow before also fixing her eyes out to the forest. "So…he got away from her?"

Ruby glanced over at the other woman for a single moment before looking back out at the vast forest a slight smirk appearing on her lips. "He is interesting…stubborn, nervous, but interesting. Even now he tries to find a way to keep Nora from finding him. He has the spirit of a fighter, even if he doesn't realize it."

"How does he hope to avoid her? She is far faster and stronger than he is. She is almost as good a tracker as Yang."

"He is using his blood. He was injured and instead of falling to the side and whimpering like a lamb, he is using it to his advantage. By spreading out his blood, his scent will begin to envelope an area and confuse her senses. She won't be able to track him as well as before…if he can find a proper way to cover his scent he may be able to lose her."

Blake smiled and shivered slightly as her tail appeared and wrapped around her middle. "Such a crafty boy…when will I get a chance to have him alone?"

Ruby rolled her eyes slightly. "In time, Be patient. He is still fragile. The mindscape provided us an excellent opportunity to see how he would react to certain situations. How he would treat monsters after being put through a horrible incident. His natural mental resistance was too busy dealing with the trauma I generated and allowed me to delve deep into his subconscious. I saw him growing up, I saw him bond with his sisters, his father, his mother. I felt his pain when his favorite pet died and the joy of discovering a present that was gifted to him for a birthday."

"Blake turned to look over at the little Vampire. "So you traumatized him in order to truly learn about who he is? Isn't that a bit extreme? From what I can tell he now hates you."

Ruby's face fell slightly her smirk turning into a saddened smile. "I'm certain he does and I'm not going to say he has no reason too. I put him through something terrible that no one should go through. Doing things to someone's mind can be very invasive and hurtful before including a traumatic event. He should hate me, I would."

"Mistress, don't you think that was unwise? Don't you have hopes like the others do?"

Ruby nodded as her focus snapped back to the forest her pupils narrowing. "I do but my responsibility is to the brood. I saw his inner nature and I know that in time he will be perfect for the needs of you all. If that means he hates me, so be it. I do not care if he does. The needs of the many versus the needs of the few."

Blake frowned and moved close to her mistress wrapping her arms around her from behind giving her a gentle hug and resting her chin on the top of her head. "So, you're going to sacrifice your potential happiness for the others? Some would say that is kind, other tragic…and I think it's rather stupid."

Ruby bristled at her words but the Succubus simply ran her hands up and down the Vampires arms in a calming gesture. "Watch your words Blake. You may be a demon but I'll still kill you. Besides, I don't need to be happy. The brood does. Let him hate me, maybe someday he will forgive me…maybe, but I am prepared if he doesn't."

Blake sighed and placed her hands on Ruby's hips then slid them up her stomach to cup her breasts giving a light squeeze making the Vampire squeak. She jumped back as a pair of razor sharp claws lashed out at her a laugh escaping her lips. "My my, you're quite sensitive mistress. If you like I can lend you my services…or when I have my time with him I can have you join as a surprise guest."

Ruby glared at the succubus, eyes narrowed, her entire form ready to lunge in an attack but she still failed to hide the redness on her cheeks. "No…I don't wish to force myself on him and the memory he holds of me would only become more vivid if I attempted to seduce him now."

The lithe Vampire froze and turned shifting her gaze back out to the forest a frown coming to her lips. "Blake, have Pyrrha and Winter go to the forest and retrieve Jaune and Nora right away. If you see Yang, tell her to come see me as soon as possible."

Hearing the serious tone in Ruby's voice Blake straightened up and gave a curt bow. "As you wish…is…everything alright?"

"No."

*Jaune*

His vision was getting dark along the outer edges, his breath was ragged and he was moving along in a light jog or fast walk. He had been running for over two hours now and it was taking a toll on him. He clutched his bleeding side and was hunched over, his feet barely lifting up enough to clear the branches on the ground all as his body began to shiver. He did his best to ignore the sounds of growling and howls behind him as his eyes focused on a tree line in the distance. As he moved a single thought kept running through his mind. Home, home, home, home, home, home.

His memories began to flash before his mind. He saw his sisters all smiling at him as they would on his birthday. He saw friends from the farm as well as animals he had raised. He saw holiday celebrations including several taking place in the winter. He could see his family enjoying hot cider and hog roast in front of a comfortable fire. He could even smell the smoke from the fire wafting through the air...wait…that wasn't a memory.

His eyes snapped back into focus and he took another sniff confirming that he could indeed smell the fresh odor of campfire smoke. There had to be someone nearby, maybe they could help him. He tried to keep up his pace and then he saw it. A flicker of hope, the glow of a campfire in the distance. It was small, it was faint, but it was there. In that moment he felt something that he thought he'd never feel again, hope. He weakly raised one hand and brought it to his mouth while taking a deep, though painful breath, his abdomen reminding him of his injury. "HELP!"

The reaction was instantaneous and terrifying. The moment he called out he heard a howl from behind that sounded too close for comfort. "AAAAAWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Glancing over his shoulder he could see the shadowed form of Nora running after him in the distance, her eyes vivid in the darkness. Unfortunately for him he failed to see a root sticking out of the ground in front of him and he fell hard to the ground. He grunted in pain as he took a face full of dirt and spat particulates of grass from his lips as he rolled onto his back and called out once more. "HELP!"

"Jaune!"

He knew those voices. Slowly raising his gaze upward he saw Pyrrha gliding through the air, her hair whipping about her wildly, green eyes wide with worry. She was coming for him…she was going to take him back. He closed his eyes as fatigue and despair began to fill his being. He would never escape, they wouldn't let him. He was doomed to be their plaything until they decided to kill him or turn him into some kind of nightmarish creature.

"Back off Pyrrha, he's mine! You'll get your chance later!" Nora growled and leapt through the foliage toward her target.

Pyrrha somehow increased her speed and locked her gaze onto the young man. "Nora he's hurt! Let me get him back -Whoa!"

A bright flash caused his eyes to snap open just in time to see a fireball soar through the air narrowly missing Pyrrha forcing her to sharply weave to the side. Followed shortly after that was a thunderous clap of bright electrical energy arcing over his head followed by a deep rumble that shook the ground below him.

"Nora!" Pyrrha cried out as she saw the lighting blast nearly catch her friend making her leap back putting distance between her and Jaune.

"Pyrrha, don't worry about me, take him! Don't let them have him!" Nora cried up at the woman who turned to look at the source of their current frustration.

Moving towards their location were two knights clearly garbed in the garb of Atlas and following just behind them was a robed figure moving their hands in an intricate pattern and a second later a blast of ice and cold shot out at Pyrrha making her back up once more. "I can't! We need to regroup!"

"But what about Jaune!"

"Retreat! Now!"

For a brief second, the she-wolf hesitated but another blast of fire moving past her pulled her from her thoughts and she quickly turned and ran back following her friend's orders. Glancing over her shoulder she took note of the number of knights, their campsite and the one who was slinging spells. They kept her from her mate…they kept her from her family…they were going to pay and she was going to get him back.

Jaune groaned as he felt his vision begin to grow dark, his body still shivering, he tried to raise his hand up but his exhaustion won out and he dropped it limply to his side. He closed his eyes a small smile on his lips. If it was another trick of the mindscape perhaps he would wake up in reality this time and if not at least his nightmare would be over.

*Later*

His head hurt, his body was uncomfortably warm and he ached, it even hurt to breath. He could hear the soft pops and cracks of a nearby fire which was confirmed by the slight scent of smoke in the air. Behind that though he could smell a slightly strange odor, perhaps food, perhaps tea…he couldn't tell. He tried to open his eyes but found them very heavy and difficult to open. He then tried to push the warm blankets on him off but as he started to move a gentle hand caught his arm and pushed it back down. "Wait…don't be stupid. You're hurt, you need rest, don't move."

He winced and relaxed allowing himself to be pushed back, the voice sounding a bit snippy but gentle at the same time. He tried to open his eyes, though his eyelids were slow to respond. Slowly they raised and through his blurred vision he could see that he was in a tent of sorts. He couldn't see very well, his vision was blurry at best, mostly just colors and shapes. He tried to speak but his voice was nothing more than a whisper due to his throat being so dry. "W…W…"

A blurred face rose up into his vision, another hand placing gently on his chest. "Shhh, it's alright. You've been hurt but you'll be alright. We saved you. Don't try to speak, rest for now and let my medicines help you recover."

He felt her move away only to return a moment later and then felt something cool touch his lips. "Here, take a sip of this. It's a special elixir of my own making that will aid in your healing. Pay no mind to the taste."

He opened his lips and what was poured in was something he would akin to death itself. He felt the liquid, if it could be considered that, perhaps sludge was a better term, slide past his lips and as it washed over his tongue he could feel it seem to "shiver". The taste reminded him of the smell he would endure when cleaning out the hog pens on the farm except worse. He felt himself begin to retch but a hand on his forehead reminded him that he needed to swallow. Cursing the foul liquid, he did what had to be done and he could feel it slide down his gullet and settle in his stomach.

Despite the terrible taste he could feel the elixir wash over his vocal chords removing the sensation of sandpaper from his throat. He took a gasping breath as he coughed, his entire form aching from the action. "Oh by the gods that was vile!"

*Smack!*

He winced as he felt an impact hit across the top of his head making him wince. "I said pay no mind to the taste. It's a work in progress. I could have just let you heal the long way."

"Sorry…" He blinked a few times as he felt his eyes begin to adjust to the light allowing him to better see his surroundings. He was indeed in a tent with a small fire close by, just enough to provide warmth. There were chests open with different vials of various liquids, powders and herbs. Finally, his eyes moved to the person next to him. The first thing he noticed were the robes, a very light shade of grey with generous amounts of fabric which flowed down to the ground and covered her arms. Next were her hands. They were delicate and well kept, like those of a celestial being.

His eyes moved upwards where he saw a large hat made of matching fabric of her robe, a blue band around it giving it some hint of pattern and peaking out from under it were strands of white hair. He followed the strands down to a long ponytail which went down her back and then back to her face which made him pause.

She was beautiful, fair skinned and pristine. Her nose was delicate as were her lips but her eyes, they were the most stunning of all. They were a vivid ice blue which captured him in their gaze. He had only seen eyes like that once before. It was at that moment the elixirs second side effect came to fruition and a wave of exhaustion washed over him causing him to pass out.

Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't have time to deal with this. She had been allowed to command this mission in order to locate her sister. They had left the last area they had received correspondence from her a few days prior and after settling down for a good night's rest she had been woken by a sharp howl and a loud cry for help. Low and behold, there was man being pursued by not only what looked like a Werewolf, but also a Vampire of all things. Normally those two kinds of creatures would fight over who got to claim the prey but it seemed like they were working in tandem.

Thankfully they had managed to drive off the two vile creatures and were able to recover the man before more harm could be done. She recalled how two knights carried him in and ripped his shirt from him so they could better address his bleeding wound. Thankfully she was able to get the bleeding stopped without too much trouble, but then she saw the bite marks on his neck confirming her concerns. He had been the victim of a vampire and as such she needed to purge any disease from him lest he turn and kill them all. That is why she made the elixir she did.

It was a special one, specifically designed for a situation such as his. It was a concoction created by the great wizard Ozpin, and dabbled with by her on her own time, which would do one of two things. If a person was bitten and too far gone the elixir would kill them the moment it entered their stomach…it is said that when it takes hold, a vampire thrall would screech out in pain and writhe around until finally breaking its own spine. A normal human would simply fall asleep as any sickness was purged from their system. The fact that the man didn't die in spectacular fashion spoke well to her. Hopefully she'll be able to find out where this man came from and see that he is returned home safely. For now, he would rest on a spare cot and recover while the elixir continued its work.

She turned and looked over her shoulder looking out at the camp. "Knight Adel, are you there?"

The cloth doorway was brushed open and in stepped a young woman with slightly mussed brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had a few smudges of dirt on her face but that did nothing to diminish her smile. "Aye m'lady, what do you require?"

"Has there been any signs of the devils that were chasing this man Coco?"

Coco took a moment to look at the unconscious man a smirk coming to her lips. "Passed out already? Don't tell me you wore him out so quickly? First you go charging after him, then have us deposit him in your tent and now he's asleep under your blankets?"

"Coco!"

The woman laughed and waved a hand dismissively. "I'm only teasing. No, there haven't been any sightings. Thankfully it will soon be morning and we will be able to travel safely. I'm a bit surprised to find him out here…there aren't typically any travelers on this road, just military caravans usually and he doesn't look like he's military to me…even though he is built strong."

"He's most likely a farmer or some kind of laborer. He isn't agile looking like a fighter but more like someone who is used to a day's hard work."

"So the question would be, why is he all the way out here? The nearest village is days away and the nearest farming communities are even farther."

Weiss frowned as she looked over at the man once before leaning down and adding a few sticks to the warming fire making sure it was just enough to keep him warm but not spark up and catch the tent on fire. She then moved to the tent flap brushing past Coco who held it open for her. "So…that means he was being held captive. Most likely by the Vampire based on his bite wound…although…it's all very curious."

Coco moved to stand next to the mage taking a relaxed stance. "So are you thinking that he is someone important enough for them to come for him? Perhaps it would be wise for us to pack up camp now and get a head start down the road before sunrise."

Weiss shook her head. "No…we won't be able to do that for a while. I don't want to risk moving him while he is still recovering."

Coco frowned and crossed her arms. "Wait a second…you're not suggesting that we stay are you?"

Weiss sighed. "I don't see much of a choice Coco. If we move him it could make his wound reopen and he could end up in worse shape than he currently is. If we leave him, he's as good as dead. The vampires would find him and finish the job."

Coco moved around to stand in front of the grey mage her brown eyes locking onto ice blue. "Look, Weiss, I'm all for fighting the good fight but three knights and a trained mage versus a brood all over a single person does not add up. Sometimes the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or in this case, the one."

Weiss narrowed her eyes, her temper beginning to show. "To even think of leaving him to die is enough to make me deem you unworthy to be a proper knight Adel. We were able to hold off that Vampire and Werewolf earlier."

"I understand that but think for a moment. When a Vampire wants something…someone, they will send their entire brood after it if they want it badly enough. We can handle one or two…but any more and we'll be in worse shape than him. Is a stranger we don't know worth putting all of our lives at risk? It's a tough decision to even consider but it must be considered."

Weiss frowned as she looked back behind her at the tent where her patient lay and then back over Coco's shoulder to the other two knights there. One a tall man with short red hair and a War Mace at his hip with a cocky smirk on his lips and brashness in his eyes. The other a young woman who had a pair of long rabbit ears poking out from the long brown locks of hair atop her head. Cardin and Velvet. Both well trained, both capable fighters…one a cocky asshole and the other a nimble scout.

She turned to look back at Coco then the rest. "No…we'll stay for one day. We'll give him time to heal during the day and we'll fortify ourselves for the night. Perhaps we can get some answers from him once he awakens. In the mean time I advise we set up a watch rotation so you all can get some sleep. If you like, I'll take first watch."

Coco sighed a bit but nodded as she approached the other two who sat by the fire. "Alright you two, we're going to be sticking around for a bit. It's been decided that we can't move our guest until he has had more time to heal. I don't anticipate any trouble though since we have Ms. Schnee and three well trained knights here. Ms. Schnee even volunteered to take first watch so we can get some shut eye. "

Velvet was the first to respond, standing up and giving a small nod. "Alright, I'll get some rest then. I'm glad we're helping him, he looked like he has been through quite a bit."

Cardin scoffed as he rose to his feet and kicked some dirt into the fire making the flame die down slightly before recovering. "Why should we bother. He was a weakling who was going to end up and vampire food. Our mission is clear, find Winter Schnee and confirm her wellbeing. Stopping to help this guy just slows down our progress."

Velvet frowned "Cardin we have a duty to help those who are hurt or in danger. It's what we became knights for."

He shook his head as he gave her a dismissive wave. "Bah, it's a waste of our time. Let him be vamp chow for all I care, or better yet just slit his throat and end his pain now."

Coco frowned and stepped forward. "Cardin that's a terrible thing to say, you swore an oath to help those who couldn't help themselves."

The tall soldier gave another dismissive wave as he rolled his eyes and tromped off to his tent where he disappeared behind the cloth flaps as he made his way inside. Coco waited for the flap to stop moving before raising her middle finger in his general direction causing Velvet to let out a small giggle as she held a fist to her lips in an attempt to stifle it.

*At the manor*

Screams of rage were what greeted Rubys ears as she descended down the stairs to the basement level of the manor, the emotional weight of the anger strong enough to make her feel as though it were physically weighing down her shoulders.

Pyrrha had reported back about their altercation with the knights and how they had recovered Jaune. The red headed Vampire made it quite clear she was willing to go out and slaughter them in order to return Jaune to his rightful place. Nora was even more adamant.

*CRASH*

"How dare they! He's ours, mine! I will not lose my love to those, those, those bastards! Let me go back, I'll break their legs, their arms, their spines then their necks!"

Ruby quirked an eyebrow as she approached Blake to stood just in the doorway of the she-wolfs room her face expressing a single question. How is she holding up?

Blake sighed and shook her head. "She went out with him to see the moon clearing and she forgot to take into account just how powerful the light of the moon during this current lunar phase. His scent combined with her natural instincts caused her to become overly aggressive. Now that Jaune is captured she's been ranting about storming the camp, killing those there and claiming what is rightfully hers. I've tried to calm her down but it isn't working well at all."

Ruby sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "She's slipped into a semi feral state…its like when we first found her."

Ruby brushed past Blake and stepped into the torn-up room pausing when she saw how Nora had managed to rip her bed to shreds, scratched deep marks into the walls and strewn about various bits of clothing. On the far side of the room was Nora who was pacing back and forth, her eyes reddened, claws out. "Nora…" The voice as just a whisper but it was enough to make the woman stop in place before turning to face her.

"Ruby…they took him! They took my Jauney…those bastards took my mate! He was going to give me my family! Please…. Let me kill them! Please, I'll make them suffer!" She reached out and took the girl by the shoulders giving her a small shake as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ruby reached up and placed a soft hand on the girls cheek. "Shhh, it's alright Nora. You need to calm yourself now. You let your instincts get the better of you. Breath now."

Nora closed her eyes and shuddered as she took a slow inhale and a shaky exhale. She slowly opened his eyes, their natural blue color returning to them. "O-Oh no…I let him get taken…This is all my fault…I'm sorry…please don't punish me…"

Ruby gave her a sad smile and lightly brushed her hand over the girls cheek taking note that she was beginning to return to her human form. "Shhh, relax now. We haven't lost him. Even as I speak Yang is watching them. We won't let them take him away."

Nora closed her eyes as she finally reverted to her human form. "I feel so stupid…I pushed him too hard. I was so engrossed in the moment I didn't even realize I had lost control. He must hate me now."

Ruby shook her head and lightly scratched the top of the girls head making her shiver slightly. "No, I can assure you he doesn't hate you. He saw a chance to run for home and tried to take it…we'll just have to keep him indoors with us for a time longer until he realizes there is no leaving us."

Nora slowly sank to her knees and wrapped her arms around the Vampire nuzzling against her. "Will you be getting him back personally?"

Ruby smirked a bit and nodded. "Yes…I think I will."

Blake perked up at hearing this and looked over at the manors owner. "No…you haven't been out like that in years…at least fifty. Are you certain that is wise?"

Ruby smirked as she turned to face the succubus and then broke into a sickeningly innocent smile her eyes wide. "Awww, you're worried about me…"

Blake frowned and blinked. "…That is so wrong…"

Ruby smirked showing her fangs. "Have Winter get dressed…we're going to have a superior officer visit those knights along with two apprentices in training."

Blake quirked an eyebrow. "So, will you kill them all…or will you end up bringing us more guests? Making up guest rooms is so boring. Oh, I know, if they're cute can they stay in my room? I promise I'll be nice to them."

Ruby smiled but said nothing as she stepped away leaving the room leaving both Blake and Nora alone. The Succubus walked over to the depressed she-wolf and placed a hand on her shoulder before enveloping her in a hug. "Don't worry, he won't hate you and we won't lose him. Just be ready to welcome him back…you can borrow my lingerie if you like. I bet he'll be very surprised."

Nora blushed but nodded a small smile coming to her lips. "I hope you're right…"

-To be continued

 **Authors Notes:**

Hey guys, thanks for taking time to read my work. I truly appreciate it.

I know this one went on for a while but I just kept wanting to add to it and add to it. I still couldn't get the forest chase scene where I wanted it…perhaps I'll do some post editing to improve it.

I want to have some feedback. What shall happen to Weiss, Coco, Velvet and Cardin? Let the readers decide. I was thinking about what could happen if they let Blake do something a bit demonic…or some sort of dark ritual…so like what if they were undead but not vampires? Let me know your thoughts everyone. Your ideas might make it into the story! Do they live? Do they die? Do they get changed?

Does Jaune get saved and escape the manor despite their plans? What if he makes it home? Would they follow him? What about his family, his mother, his sisters, his father…his pet cat?

Let me know what you think and what your predictions are. I thrive off your feedback.

-Grev


	9. Chapter 9

**Crimson**

 **Chapter 9**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

Yang sighed to herself as she shifted slightly in the tall grass, her eyes never leaving the camp. She had been able to move silently around in the cover taking note of all the people there and just where Jaune was in the tents. She had gotten the scent of the woman with the rabbit ears and easily had picked up the stink from the man. Part of her wished to just go in and take back Jaune and to rip those interlopers into little bits. However, she knew that if she were to do that, things would only become worse. Jaune would easily hate her for it, even if it was to bring him home. She could tell that the thought of death repulsed him and drive him from anyone who caused it.

Secondly it would cause more knights to appear and that could only spell trouble for their brood. They didn't need any more attention at this time and a group of knights out on a mission gone missing would bring more than an ample amount of attention. Still…the temptation to take action was there but she trusted Ruby and lie in wait.

She let out a quiet sigh as her mind began to wander first to the young man in the camp and then to her pack mate back in the manor. When she had approached the camp, she could smell his blood throughout the area, it was fresh and laced with the scent of fear…he was scared…he feared Nora. The energetic girl had let herself become overcome by instinct and as a result she had inadvertently caused her love to be injured and to become afraid of her. There was no doubt in the blonde's mind that her friend was back at the manor mentally beating herself for the accident.

She felt herself continue to grow impatient. She had to watch this group throughout the day and only intervene if and when they began to pack up camp…they weren't. Yes they patrolled, they moved about but they weren't moving…perhaps Jaune was so injured that they didn't want to risk moving him…did they really hurt him that much?

Yes Ruby and the others feed from him a bit and there was no doubt he wasn't sleeping well but he did eat…so one out of three wasn't bad right? There was no doubt that he was stressed and worried about his family too…perhaps they did need to reevaluate their tactics on getting him to relax around them so he would be more willing to give them what they wanted. She would need to talk to Ruby about their actions.

Snapping her focus back to the task at hand she used her superior vision to peer into the camp doing a quick headcount. It looked like they were changing out watch, the knight in charge, a cute short haired brunette opened up one tent and appeared to be yelling into it before stepping away and moving towards what Yang suspected was her personal tent. Moments later out stepped the tall red headed man who carried himself with and air of arrogance. A typical knight. She wouldn't mind gutting him if given the chance.

Shaking her head she continued to scan the camp noting that the rabbit knight was still in her tent which left the mage left unaccounted for. Frowning, Yang knew that a mage, unless completely foolish, wouldn't wander from their camp so she had to be in the last remaining tent…the same one Jaune was in. "She better not touch what doesn't belong to her."

*Jaune*

He was in pain…his side was burning, and he felt sore. Breathing even felt difficult. He tried to move but his muscles screamed at him making him grunt in pain, but it only came out as a weak wheeze. He heard movement nearby and a cool touch to his forehead followed by a gentle voice. "Shh, breathe, relax and breathe. You're alright."

He struggled to open his eyes finding them to have an incredible weight to them making him grimace before giving up and turning his head slightly another wheeze escaping him "W…w…"

The hand brushed over his cheek and down to his chest, moving with quick, precision movements, checking him for further injury. "Don't try to speak. Your body is healing and the medicine is helping but you've been through a lot. "

He felt her pull away only to quickly return and place a hand on his cheek making him turn his head where he then felt the edge of a cup or bowl press to his lips. "Here, drink. Some water will help your parched throat. "

The cool liquid felt like heaven washing over his lips and into his mouth and he found himself drinking faster than he expected which caused him to allow a few drops to slide into his wind pipe forcing him into a coughing fit. After a few moments he laid back taking a deep breath and clearing his throat once more, his throat no longer feeling like sandpaper. "Th…thank you."

"You're welcome…tell me…how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a cart…but alive. I think I have you to thank for that too."

"Indeed you do, but for now save the thanking for another time. I have questions, do you feel up to answering them?"

"Who am I to deny you an answer?"

He heard her stifle a small giggle. "Well, you don't have to if you don't wish but I am curious about many things."

Jaune nodded in understanding as he again tried to open his eyes. "Ask away."

"What is your name? Here you've been in my tent and I don't even know your name."

He felt a small smile come to his lips. "S-so sorry for my rude behavior…It's Jaune…Jaune Arc."

"I'm Weiss. It's nice to properly meet you Mr. Arc. If I may ask, what brought you out this far into the forest to be chased by not only a Werewolf but also a Vampire?"

Jaune sighed and turned his head away shifting slightly in his cot. "I was trying to escape them…they…they think I'm their property…sort of."

Weiss blinked before sitting back and resting her hands on her lap a small frown coming to her lips. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's a brood…a strong brood. I stumbled upon them while trying to take my family's good to market. I lost my horse and a storm blew in so I sought shelter. I found them and they took me in…but I didn't realize the danger until it was too late."

He shifted and quietly put a hand on his neck. "Before I could realize it, I had been taken…fed on…violated and told that I would be helping them gain something they wanted desperately."

"Jaune…what was it they wanted from you?"

"Children…they wanted me to give them children…"

Weiss could only cringe as she felt her heart go out to him. It was well known that when a monster goes into a mating drive, little will stop them from taking what they want…which also frightened her. That could mean they will attack without mercy if they think their mate is being kept from them. "T…they wanted to mate with you?"

He shuddered slightly but nodded. "They wanted families. They kept professing feelings for me…acting like they wanted more than just my…you know…"

Weiss reached out and lightly rubbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry Jaune. Don't worry, you're free from their hold now."

Jaune sighed and shook his head. "I don't think you're quite right on that…they seemed very intent on what they wanted. You should be on guard…or just leave me…"

The mage frowned and shook her head. "We went to the trouble of saving you, why would we abandon you now?"

Jaune managed to open his eyes a small bit and looked over at her, his fear showing so strong that it made her take pause. "If they know I'm here…which they do, you're lives are at risk. If you leave me…they will leave you alone. If you try to take me away, if you keep me here, if you risk your safety for me…they will attack you, they will kill you and they will feast on your remains…you must escape now."

Weiss frowned and grit her teeth a bit as she shook her head. "We're stronger than you think. We can keep you safe till day light without issue. It's almost sun up now, you've made it most of the night. Another day or so and you'll be well enough to travel. We can handle this."

Jaune frowned as he looked down. "Don't be arrogant. I've had more experience with these gir…monsters…they won't hesitate. I don't want your deaths to be because of me."

*SMACK!*

Jaunes head snapped to the side, his cheek burning red from the impact of her hand. He turned back to look at her wincing at the pure anger coming from her. "Don't you dare assume we are as useless as children. We are knights of Atlas and have worked harder in a day than you have over a year. We fear no monsters and will prevail against any threat! Don't assume we'd die so easily."

Jaune let a small sigh escape him as he closed his eyes once more. "My apologies…I simply worry for your safety."

Weiss smiled softly as she let herself relax. "I understand your concern and it is appreciated…but for now, let us worry about you."

A small smile came to his lips as he relaxed further into the cot. "…alright…just be careful."

She rolled her eyes as she got up on her feet and moved to the entrance of the tent. "Typical boy…in any other circumstance it might be cute."

Weiss exited the tent and stretched a bit while doing her best to hold in a yawn. She looked towards the east noting the small rays of light beginning to peak through from the horizon making her smile. The she caught a whiff of an amazing smell, something that was a gift from the gods themselves. Something that many considered to be their very life blood. Coffee.

She sighed as she moved past the small table set up to hold their mugs, taking one that is pure ceramic white and moved to the percolating pot resting above the fire. "Thank the gods for the gift I'm receiving."

A deep voice spoke up from her side making her glance over with a small jump. "Thank me instead, I just woke up and needed to have something to get me awake for my shift."

She smiled a bit and nodded as she set the pot back down and took hold of her mug in both hands. "In that case, thank you Cardin."

He gave a small rueful smile but nodded. "Of course, but shouldn't you be asleep right now? As far as I know you haven't had any rest at all yet. A mage is no good if they can't properly concentrate due to lack of sleep."

She smirked as she took a sip and moved to sit on a nearby log. "Your concern is noted but don't worry, a little restlessness won't be enough to hinder my abilities."

He moved to a nearby tree and leaned against it while taking another sip from his cup. "If you say so. I still think we should have left him behind…three knights and a tired mage won't fair well against a brood."

She frowned at the tall soldier. "You assume they will attack. For all we know they may just simply let him go. The nature of a brood varies from case to case. There may be one or two that want him but if the rest don't they won't pursue. We simply must remain vigilant."

Cardin scoffed and turned away to look at the forest taking a quick scan of the perimeter. "You take this too lightly lady Weiss. I fear this is folly. I won't question orders but I am still concerned."

She nodded in understanding. "I know Cardin and I respect your opinion on the matter. Thank you for being candid about it with me."

He nodded silently and went back to his task of watching the perimeter. Weiss finished her cup of coffee and decided to not have another for the time being and instead decided to heed the guards concerns and get a few hours of rest.

*Ruby*

She smiled as she slipped on her old traveling garments from her younger years, the clothing fitting as well as it did in the old days. She had her white blouse accented by her black and red corset along with her slightly torn black leggings and red skirt. Her boots were knee high and fastened with buckles and over it all she wore a simple red cloak.

Taking a few moments to inspect herself in her mirror she felt a smile come to her lips. It had been far too long since she had gone out in this. It was always fun to move about the battlefield in such attire simply because of how eye catching it was. Enemy soldiers would spend so much time gawking at her outfit, they failed to see her coming in for the killing blow. She lightly fixed her hair blowing a stray strand away from her face and put on her best innocent smile which, if she was being honest with herself, looked far too convincing.

She took a small step back and put a bounce into her step tilting her head as she kept her small smile on her lips. "Hi! I'm Ruby, it's nice to meet you." She mentally sighed as the happy tone in her voice reminded her of times gone by.

Glancing over her shoulder she saw her door open and watched as Winter quietly walked in, her armor shining as it did before she had been captured, her sword sheathed at her side. Her hair was done up in a way that was clearly military, designed to keep it out of the field of view, not look fetching. Winter placed a hand on her chest a gave a small bow. "M'lady. I am prepared for the mission."

Ruby smirked and walked over to her bed where a rather sharp and dangerous looking scythe lay. "Are you certain Winter? There is a girl amongst the knights…a mage…with white hair and ice blue eyes."

Winter's eyes widened slightly but it was not missed by the ancient vampire. "So…you recognize that one? Is it who I suspect it is?"

Winter closed her eyes but nodded in conformation. "It most likely is. It is most likely my sister. Mistress, please, do we have to kill her?"

Ruby frowned as she picked up her scythe and ran her finger idly over the blade before looking back at the fallen knight. "Winter…I am not heartless. I know how much you care for her. However, I also must think of the needs of the brood. If our plan fails and we have to reveal ourselves…"

Winter shivered as a small tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. "I…I know…but it won't come to that…I promise you."

Ruby quietly sheathed her weapon against her back and strode over to the woman, her hand reaching out to touch her cheek. "I hope you're correct Winter, truly I do. I don't wish to end life if it can be helped, especially family. Know I will do all I can to keep from having to go that route."

Winter nodded as she leaned into the gentle touch. "Thank you mistress."

Ruby smiled softly and shook her head. "Now, now, you can't call me that once we leave the manor. Remember. I'm your apprentice. New to the world of knights, wide eyed and innocent."

Winter nodded as a more disciplined look came over her face. "Very well…come Ruby, we need to approach the camp at dusk in order to be successful in our task."

"Yes Ma'am."

*Dusk: The Forest*

Coco and Velvet both sat in the center of the camp starting a small fire so they could cook a small meal for their group. Cardin had gone back to sleep after his shift and Wiess had decided to bunk up in Coco's tent in order to avoid any jokes about sleeping with their guest. The rabbit faunus quietly stirred the simple stew in the pot over the fire while the knight commander idly poked the fire with a stick. "Well…at least we made it through the day Coco…that's something."

The knight commander scoffed a bit and frowned as she tossed the stick into the fire. "True but we all know that damned creatures are stronger at night, especially when the moon is as full as it is. We still need to be vigilant."

Velvet nodded quietly and lightly tapped the serving spoon on the pot before speaking quietly. "I know…I just want to keep my spirits up."

Coco frowned and looked down at her hands. "…Sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Velvet smiled and shook her head. "No-no, it's alright."

A quiet yawn coming from a nearby tent drew the twos attention away where they saw a still waking up Wiess scratching some sleep away from one eye. "Hmmm…. what's alright?"

Coco smirked a bit as she sat back and crossed her arms. "Oh, I'm bringing down spirits in the camp again. Just the usual being mean to Velvet."

Velvet smacked her friend on the shoulder shaking her head which prompted a laugh from the other two. "Coco you're not mean to me."

Weiss walked up the fire while lightly brushing out the wrinkles in her clothes while taking a slow sniff of the air. "Hmmm…something smells good. What did you make Velvet?"

"A simple vegetable and beef stew. It should keep you warm and full for a time."

Coco began to dish up the food into three bowls handing them out to the others before pausing and glancing back at the tent Cardin slept in and the one Jaune was recovering in. "So…should we get them a bowl as well?"

Wiess smirked and shook her head. "Not yet…lets eat then wake the two up. Boys always scarf down too much food, let us have our fill first."

"I knew I liked working with you."

The three continued to chat and eat even as the sun finally dipped below the horizon leaving the forest and campsite in a dim setting with just enough light to bathe the sky in several beautiful colors. Cardin had woken up minutes after the three finished their meal and was currently scarfing down his portion of the meal while Coco prepared another bowl for their guest. "Easy there tall, broad and dense. You eat it too fast you'll choke."

He smirked and looked over at her as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "You made this Coco?"

She quirked an eyebrow at the man. "I helped Velvet if that's what you mean?"

He smirked. "Oh, so she did most of the work, that's why I can stomach it."

She flipped him off and rose to her feet. "Oh shut it. You'd be lucky to have a meal prepared by me."

"Yeah if I was on death row. It'd be quick and painless."

"Asshole."

"Yep."

Velvet giggled at the exchange while Wiess hid her smirk behind her hand. However, the laughter did not last when Velvets ears twitched and she stood upright her hand going to her sword sheathed at her side. "Captain…"

Coco reacted instantly, the smile gone from her lips as she all but dropped the bowl of stew and whirled around hand drawing her own weapon eyes narrowed in the direction Velvet was looking. "What did you hear?"

Behind her Cardin drew his mace his eyes narrowing. "We already know what's coming, I want to know how many."

Velvets ears twitched as a small frown came to her lips. "One…no, two. Moving slow…holding small conversation. They don't sound hostile."

Wiess narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean? Could there be more survivors out here?"

A high-pitched voice called out from the distance answering her question for her. "The world grows dim and loses hope!"

Coco turned and looked at Wiess, both having the same thought. That was a code phrase. It was used by Atlas knights to identify themselves from potential enemies. Wiess responded immediately. "So the noble shall rise and light the beacon to lead the way!"

In moments two figures made their way out of the forest foliage, one a bit taller than the other but walking with a limp and leaning against the small form. "Thank goodness, we could use a little assistance. She's injured."

"It's just a sprained ankle!"

Weiss froze, she knew that voice. She felt a smile grow as her nervousness began to show. "W…wait…is that you W-winter?"

The figures paused. "Wiess?!"

The two figures increased their pace and in moments were within enough distance for the fire light to reveal them properly. Standing in her armor, covered with dirt, and leaning on the smaller of the two while clearly favoring one foot was the white-haired knight known as Winter Schnee. Her blue eyes showed fresh tears as a bright smile came to her face. "Well met sister!"

In an instant Wiess, Coco and Velvet were all out of the camp running to their comrade helping her hobble into the warmth of the fire, helping her settle down on a log. "Madam Schnee, It's an honor…where have you been all this time?"

Winter smiled softly and took her sisters hand before pulling her into a tight hug. "I've missed you."

Wiess squirmed "Sister, you're hugging me to tightly, I'll break."

Winter released her right away a red hue coming to her cheeks. "Oh, my apologies. As to where I've been…I've been hunting vampires and training a new apprentice." She motioned to the girl standing still at the edge of the camp, hands clasped behind her as she rocked on her heels.

Wiess took a moment to inspect the newcomer taking into account her risqué outfit that could easily reveal a little too much of her form. She noted the red highlights in her dark hair, her unique looking eyes and the rather intimidating scythe strapped to her back. "…I see...How long have you been training her?"

Winter smirked and patted her sister on the shoulder. "Her name is Ruby, and she has been with me for a few months now. I found her hunting by herself, untrained and alone. She shows promise, so I decided to take her on and train her. When I return to proper society I'll enlist her in training proper."

Ruby waved and gave a bright smile while tilting her head to the side cutely. "Hello! It's nice to meet you all."

Winter waved her apprentice over. "Ruby, come be social, these three are friends of my sister so they are friends of ours."

While Ruby quietly made her way around the campfire Coco moved in closer and knelt down in a polite bow. "Madam Schnee, you were limping earlier, are you injured?"

Winter shook her head slightly. "It's only a small sprain. I will be alright in a day. What are you all doing out here?"

Wiess frowned and pointed a finger at her sister nose. "We're looking for you. You disappeared and didn't send your usual check ins. I was sent to look for you since I know your patterns."

"I apologize. We have been hunting a particular brood for some time and been away from regular villages."

Velvets ears perked. "A brood?"

Wiess frowned. "We think we may have stumbled upon one while here…we found a survivor."

Ruby frowned and leaned forward. "Wait, you found someone alive? What creatures were in that brood?"

Cardin popped his neck. "Why so curious about it short stack?"

Winter frowned and sent a small glare at the man. "Because we cleared out a brood not far from here about twenty-four hours prior. It's why I'm injured. " She looked at her sister "It was a small bunch of Vampires and Werewolves that we had tracked for weeks. They had killed many and kidnapped several…their intentions weren't clear until we arrived at their…nest."

Coco frowned as she reached into her pack and pulled out a rolled up bunch of bandage wrap and motioned for Winter to hold out her foot. "So…what did you discover?"

Winter winced as her boot was pulled from her foot and the cloth was wrapped around her ankle. "They were creating a kind of breeding ground. Women were being transformed into creatures of the night and captured men were locked in huts with them so when they awoke they would give into their new urges unhindered…they would give into their carnal and animalistic natures. First seduce their victims and in the midst of passion kill them. I believe they were attempting the ancient methods of creating a pure blood by having a child conceived while drinking the blood of the father."

Ruby shivered and ran her hands up and down her arms shaking her head. "It was awful. The cries of their victims as they were killed then the cries of the freshly changed as they realized what they had become."

Velvet move next to the girl and put an arm around her in an attempt to provide comfort. "That sounds truly awful."

Winter nodded as she began to slide her boot back on. "It was…and we put a stop to it. Unfortunately, there were no survivors."

Ruby perked up. "Well, we thought that, but you think you found one?"

Cardin snorted and turned away from the group to look out at the forest. "What was left of one. The kid damn near bled out."

Winter glanced at Ruby who's face showed a very slight shift before returning to it's façade. "I…see. So how did you find him?"

Weiss crossed her arms and shifted position on her seat. "More like he found us. Pure luck. He was being chased by a Werewolf and a Vampire. He must have seen our camp and called out to us…thankfully Velvet has the best ears in the knight's division. Otherwise he might be dead. We managed to fend them off and recover him before it was too late. He is resting in my tent at the moment."

Winter quirked an eyebrow at her sister as a small smirk came to her lips. "So you found a cute boy and already have him in your tent? You've grown Wiess."

The young mage began to sputter as the rest of the bunch chuckled as she turned bright red. "Wha-But-no! It's not! So what if he's cut-That's not funny!"

Winter giggled softly into her hand and shook her head. "Still easy to fluster though. Some things will never change."

Wiess pouted slightly as she turned to look away. Ruby turned to look at Velvet "So…is he going to survive?"

Velvet nodded while her ears bobbed cutely. "Yes, he will make a full recovery with more rest. It's why we haven't moved yet. Traveling with him in his condition would have been dangerous so we decided to stay here and brave one more night. We were concerned about the brood attacking to get their lost victim but it sounds like you took care of that for us."

Wiess grinned in agreement. "See, I knew everything would work out. Now we have found you and healed him up we can get back to civilization."

Winter closed her eyes and gave a small shake of her head. "I'm sorry to say that I cannot join you in that endeavor. There are still villainous creatures out there that I must deal with and until I do my task will not be complete."

Wiess scowled and shook her head. "No, that is not acceptable. You are injured and need to restock supplies. You must come back with us."

Winter shook her head once more a small smile on her lips. "Dear sister, I simply sprained my ankle, in a day's time I will be fine. As for supplies, Ruby and I stockpiled plenty of resources, food, and camping gear in a cave two days travel from here. We will be fine. I know you don't care for this kind of thing, let yourself go back to the mages school to complete your training."

Wiess opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a high pitched voice. "Can I see him?"

Four heads snapped at the same time to look at the dark haired girl who had just spoken. Coco stood up and brushed off her pant leg a moment before crossing her arms. "You want to see the one we found? Why?"

Ruby blinked and shrugged slightly. "I'm curious mostly. Finding a survivor can be a rare thing from what I understand."

Wiess shook her head. "I don't know if that would be for the best. He is resting…he hasn't even eaten yet."

Ruby raised her hand. "Oh I'll take him some food. I feel a bit out of place here anyway since you seem to know one another."

Cardin scoffed once more shaking his head. "Kid if you're that interested in finding a boy you should join us and go to the city."

Velvet rolled her eyes as she got up and proceeded to dish up a fresh bowl of food for their guest. Ruby though rose to her feet and placed a hand on her hip, her grin growing. "And what makes you think I'm just some little girl? I may be small but I know my way around the bedsheets."

Coco let out a small whistle while Cardin turned and looked over his shoulder quirking an eyebrow at the girl. He shook his head and turned back laughing a bit. "Sure you do short stuff. I'm not getting baited into this conversation. Go on and give the guy some dinner."

Ruby simply grinned and turned to take the soup from Velvet who then pointed her to the correct tent. "He's in there. Just be gentle in waking him and all should be fine. He'll most likely welcome a fresh meal."

Ruby nodded as she all but skipped past, bowl in hand. "Well, wouldn't we all?"

Winter watched Ruby slip past the flap of the tent disappearing from view and took a small breath steadying herself for her next task. She needed to convince Wiess to not only leave by dawn but to also leave Jaune in her care. Given her sisters stubborn nature, this would be tricky. She turned and fixed her sister with a small smile while at the same time using her enhanced vision to look at Yang and Pyrrha who sat still in the tall grasses, waiting for her signal to either attack or to return to the manor.

She let her eyes shift and glance over the forms of each person there in the camp. She could practically smell the blood in each of them, Coco and Velvet smelling particularly good…and her sister…the craving for her, it was…unnatural. Shivering slightly her mind began to wander a bit thinking about how easily she could dispatch them…injure them enough to keep them from doing harm and then feeding from them…letting Ruby convert them. Would that really be so bad?

She looked at her Sister. It would be wonderful to have her with her, to be able to live day to day with her, to share with her. She was cute and she would be a great match with Jaune…mostly. As for the others, it was clear that Coco was an alpha, but not overly so and the other Velvet would make an excellent servant. The tall man though…he was not nearly as appetizing. Something wasn't quite right, it was if his blood stank.

She shook her head clearing her thoughts. What was she truly thinking? To curse her sister with this…this condition? It wouldn't be right. She deserved to live her life, find love, have a family of her own and be happy. She had no right to do anything to anyone. She looked back over at her sister now noting that despite the small frown on her lips from the teasing she still had a small glint of joy in her eyes which warmed her undead heart. "Wiess…the one you found? Does he have a name?"

She glanced to the tent then back at her sister. "Oh, well, yes. His name is Jaune."

Winter placed a hand on her chin looking down as if in thought. She closed her eyes a moment. "Hmm…that name does sound a bit familiar. Perhaps he was one of the ones taken from one of the villages we travelled through while hunting the brood."

Weiss shook her head "No, he told us he was taking his family wagon to sell goods when he was taken. I imagine he misses his family terribly."

Winter nodded. "True he must, which brings an idea to mind. Since my apprentice and I are better suited for this manner of travel, as the senior knight here, I am recommending that I take him back to his family while the rest of you return to the city."

Wiess shook her head right away which was expected. "No, are you crazy? What if there is remaining brood out there? They would be looking for revenge and for their escaped prey."

"No, I don't think that will be an issue. Ruby and I destroyed their nest which will force them to flee and regroup…if there were any survivors which I doubt. Ruby and I were thorough with separating heads from bodies. It will not be difficult to keep him alive with two of us and we can travel faster as a smaller group."

Wiess sighed with a hint of defeat in her voice. "And just when would you begin your travels with him?"

"I would intend to take him tonight, before dawn."

Coco's eyes went wide at that news. "What? You have barely arrived yourself and are injured as is he and you would intend to leave so quickly? What would cause you to take such haste?"

Winter knew she had to handle this delicately. "To be honest, I wouldn't leave camp. I'd give him another day's rest but would rather send you four on your way. Ruby and I would be perfectly fine keeping watch over him and you four could begin your trip back."

Coco crossed her arms while cocking her hip to one side while fixing her with an unreadable look. "But didn't you say you have supplies a day away from here. Wouldn't you need to get those before we leave?"

Winter smiled as warmly as she could at the captain. "I appreciate the concern, but Ruby can make the trek in quick time while I tend to Jaune. With her speed it would take her less than a day and in the mean time I could tend to him well enough. It is not as though I am incapable of doing anything. I just have a sprained ankle after all."

Coco nodded and moved to reply when a hand reached out and gripped her arm making her turn to see Velvet who had moved to stand next to her and was now staring at the tent that contained Ruby and Jaune with a narrowed gaze, her free hand sliding to the handle of her sword. "Quiet…"

Winter felt her stomach drop. Her ears…if Ruby were discussing anything with Jaune it could be very possible that she was hearing it right now. Blast that womans faunus heritage.

*Ruby and Jaune*

The brood master stepped into the dim lit tent and took a quick note of what she found. There she could see two large chests clearly filled with all manner of herbs and medicines as well as clothing. She also located the reason for her presence. Tucked under a few sheets was none other than Jaune. He was asleep, resting peacefully much to her joy. She let a small smile come to her lips as she stepped further inside and found a small stool to sit upon.

She sat down close to the blonde man and smiled softly down at him noting that the color had returned to his cheeks and he had a strong healthy heart beat. She reached out with a free hand and lightly moved a few hairs from his closed eyes so she could get a better look at his face. "Well…hello there handsome."

She reached out and gently ran a fingertip down his cheek smiling at the feeling of his stubble on her finger, he would need to shave soon. She glanced over her shoulder as a devious smirk came to her lips and she leaned down placing a soft light kiss on his lips. "A simple little guilty pleasure, forgive me Jaune."

As if responding to her words a small frown seemed to come over his face making her smile more. "I see, well, I'm not sorry." She pulled up the bowl of stew and cleared her throat a little louder attempting to wake him properly. She did her best to hide her voice as well hoping to keep him docile enough to eat before fully surprising him. "Ahem…wakey wakey, I have some food for you here. Just turn your head and I'll feed you."

"Mmm…hmm?" He raised his eyebrows as he began to stir turning his head slightly.

Ruby smirked and took a small spoonful of broth and blew on it to cool it before moving it to his lips. "Shhh, it's alright. Just relax and have some soup, it will help you feel better."

She began to gently feed him spoonful after spoonful, giving him time to chew and swallow all bits of vegetable all of which being done while he kept his eyes close. Finally after a few moments the bowl was empty and he was sitting back a small smile on his lips. "Thank you."

"Of course, after all you need your strength back."

He shook his head and half chuckled. "true…but I feel foolish being stuck in a bed while being fed by…which one are you again?"

Ruby smirked and leaned down placing her lips close to his ear while letting all attempts to hide her voice drop. "Why Jaune…I'm hurt you don't remember me. It hasn't even been a full two days." She then placed another soft kiss against his cheek with a small giggle.

His eyes snapped open and he inhaled to yell but a soft hand clamped down on his mouth with an iron grip silencing him. His heart raced as he breathed heavily through his nose while his eyes snapped about looking for ways to escape before finally locking onto Ruby's silver orbs. She gave him a wink and playful smile while tilting her head to the side. "Hello."

Jaune cried out as loud as he could but the force of her hand on his mouth allowed no sound to escape. He pulled his hands out of the sheets and grasped at her arm attempting to push her off but her unnatural strength was relentless. She reached out with her other hand and took hold of his wrist pushing it down while still leaning over him. "Shhh, shh, it's alright. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

He continued to thrash a bit but she continued to speak softly to him and move her hand from his wrist to run her fingers through his hair. "Shh, shh, it's alright, breathe, just breathe. Settle now…you're alright."

Finally he began to relax and lay still under her hold, his eyes wide and his breath coming in still slightly rapid breaths. "I'm going to pull my hand away now Jaune. If you scream, if you yell I'll be forced to harm those nice knights outside this tent. I don't wish to do that but I will do what I must...so the choice is yours. Do you understand?"

"Mmmhmm." He nodded his head the best as he could which made her smile that much larger.

Ruby gently pulled her hand back and rested it in her lap as she sat back and stared at him. She watched him carefully as he eyed the tent flap then darted back to her. Finally after a few minutes of silence he spoke. "…Why..?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you here?"

Ruby smirked and reached out lightly touching his chest. "I told you before, you're my pet. You belong to me and my brood. I won't let you be taken from us. We care about you too much to let that happen."

He tried to pull away from her touch a scowl coming to his face. "Your brood nearly killed me. I was bleeding out."

She sighed and nodded while crossing her arms. "Yes, that is true. It is unfortunate that Nora fell to the effects of the phase of the moon which caused her to lose control. To be honest with you, she is extremely upset and worried for you. When you return she will most likely refuse to leave your side. You've made quite the impression on her."

"What makes you think I'll come back."

She lets out a small sigh. "I'm sorry, did I give the impression that you had a choice? It's like I said before Jaune, we own you. You belong to all of us and as such your place is by our side."

"I could still yell, and then it'd be you versus all of them…they have you out numbered."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Intimidation tactics? Jaune you should know those won't work on me. I could dispatch all of them with ease but I'm not alone. Pyrrha is here…as is Yang…and Winter."

He deflated a bit a scowl forming. "Am I really that important to all of you to put forth such effort? It seems to be overkill."

She smirked and ran a tongue over her fang. "Never underestimate just how important you are to someone Jaune. Why do you think I am here myself? You mean quite a bit to us and clearly I don't wish to kill the knights otherwise you would be back at the manor by now. Now…be a dear and co-operate with me. Just tell the knights you're comfortable with Winter and I taking over your care and all will be well."

"And you'll let them live…no one has to die?"

She nodded. "I give you my word."

He hesitated. If he agreed the knights would be safe, if he didn't they could be killed. What about his freedom though…what about his family? When would he get the chance to run again? He gave it as much thought as he could before looking back over at her and opened his mouth to speak.

-To be continued.

 **Authors Notes:**

Hey guys, how's it going? I hope this chapter finds you well. I apologize for the time it took to get this out but I can't balance everything as much as I'd like and money making activities have to take priority.

As always I really appreciate your thoughts and comments and I hope that you continue to show the love by commenting.

So what do you think? What is going to happen? Will Ruby's plan fail, will it succeed? Will the knights be safe or will Winter be forced to make a terrible choice? Will the rest be captured or killed? Post your thoughts.

As always thank you again. I hope you have a good day.

-Grev


	10. Chapter 10

**Crimson**

 **Chapter 10**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

 **Previously:**

Ruby gently pulled her hand back and rested it in her lap as she sat back and stared at him. She watched him carefully as he eyed the tent flap then darted back to her. Finally after a few minutes of silence he spoke. "…Why..?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you here?"

Ruby smirked and reached out lightly touching his chest. "I told you before, you're my pet. You belong to me and my brood. I won't let you be taken from us. We care about you too much to let that happen."

He tried to pull away from her touch a scowl coming to his face. "Your brood nearly killed me. I was bleeding out."

She sighed and nodded while crossing her arms. "Yes, that is true. It is unfortunate that Nora fell to the effects of the phase of the moon which caused her to lose control. To be honest with you, she is extremely upset and worried for you. When you return she will most likely refuse to leave your side. You've made quite the impression on her."

"What makes you think I'll come back."

She lets out a small sigh. "I'm sorry, did I give the impression that you had a choice? It's like I said before Jaune, we own you. You belong to all of us and as such your place is by our side."

"I could still yell, and then it'd be you versus all of them…they have you out numbered."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Intimidation tactics? Jaune you should know those won't work on me. I could dispatch all of them with ease but I'm not alone. Pyrrha is here…as is Yang…and Winter."

He deflated a bit a scowl forming. "Am I really that important to all of you to put forth such effort? It seems to be overkill."

She smirked and ran a tongue over her fang. "Never underestimate just how important you are to someone Jaune. Why do you think I am here myself? You mean quite a bit to us and clearly, I don't wish to kill the knights otherwise you would be back at the manor by now. Now, be a dear and co-operate with me. Just tell the knights you're comfortable with Winter and I taking over your care and all will be well."

"And you'll let them live…no one has to die?"

She nodded. "I give you my word."

He hesitated. If he agreed the knights would be safe, if he didn't they could be killed. What about his freedom though…what about his family? When would he get the chance to run again? He gave it as much thought as he could before looking back over at her and opened his mouth to speak.

 **Now:**

He had reached his decision, hardened his gaze and took a deep breath opening his mouth wide. Ruby's eyes widened at this a hint of worry gracing over her face before she sprang into action.

"AAAAAWWWWWWWOOOOOOOO!"

Both Ruby and Jaune froze, her hand just above his lips while he held his breath. Their heads turned, and they focused on the entrance to the tent where the shuffle of footsteps were most prevalent.

Ruby glanced back down at the young man a scowl coming to her lips. "We'll talk about what you just tried later but for now, stay here." Before he could respond she was out the front portion of the tent, the flap barely moving as she brushed past.

Jaune blinked a moment and simply shook his head pushing back the covers and doing his best to get to his feet. "Like hell I'm going to stay put."

He hastily gathered his clothing and throwing them on but upon noticing the large bloodied stain on his ripped shirt he let the cloth fall and instead ripped the blanket from the bed tying it around himself in a kind of makeshift cloak. He then looked down at the herbs and other items in the trunks and after taking a quick glance over his shoulder he quickly rummaged through what he could and picked up various vials, salves, and other ingredients not taking the time to read any of them before stuffing them into his pockets. He then moved to the back of the tent lifted the back edge and slipped underneath it.

Darkness greeted him, the dim glow from the camp fire giving him just enough light to see the nearby wagon used by the knights as well as their horses grazing close by. Hearing some heated voices behind him coming from the camp he hated what he was doing but he had no other choice. Moving as silently and quickly as his body would allow he located a nearby saddle and picked the calmest horse he could find. The brown mare gave a soft whinny as he began his work. "Shhh, it's alright, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I need your help. I have to get away, please, please be a good horse and help me."

The beast simply snorted and shook its head before flicking its tail. Before he could say anything further another bone chilling howl echoed out from the forest making both he and the horse shift uncomfortably.

"AAAAAAWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Throwing caution to the wind he climbed into the saddle and gently nudged the horse into motion doing his best to keep it at a slow, silent pace. "Come on, lets go, I'll get you away from those wolves."

*Meanwhile back at camp*

The moment the howl occurred, all heads turned to look out at the forest, all hands instinctively going for weapons while Wiess' hands moved into a proper casting position. Coco glanced at Velvet for a moment. "Vel, was that what you-"

"Yes, now shush."

Winter let out a small breath that she was holding and glanced over at Ruby as she exited the tent. She held out a hand telling her 'apprentice' to halt before taking another step. "Don't move, we have visitors."

Ruby frowned "No kidding…what's the plan?"

Cardin scoffed as his hand moved towards the mace hanging from his belt. "Easy, we kill them all."

Winter glared at him and shook her head. "No, we may not need invoke a slaughter."

"What's the point of avoiding it. They want our guest, we kill them, everyone wins. "

Ruby frowned. "And what if you get killed."

He smirked. "Then I die in glorious service to my nation and as a giant pain in the ass to those creatures."

Coco smirked and shook her head. "Winchester you're a funny S.O.B. I'll give you that, but I don't want your death on my soul when I get to the pearly gates so just be quiet and wait."

Winter took a slow step forward her face showing no emotion, a solid mask that revealed nothing, easily showing years of training in a single instant. "Alright, we hear you, come forward and speak like a civilized being. There does not need to be bloodshed this night."

After a few seconds a long figure slowly began to move into the light from the edge of the forest. Slowly Yang in her wolf form moved in, taking several careful steps but still kept her stance aggressive, ready to move if needed.

The knights and mage gawked at the Werewolf attempting to take in what they were seeing. She was clearly female but her face was changed showing a snout, her eyes a glowing red all framed by long golden locks of hair. Her body was larger than normal and bristling with muscles, her hands elongated, fingers slender and drawn out ending with razor sharp claws. She snorted and let out a loud growl as she shifted lightly on her feet. "Where is he?"

Velvet narrowed her eyes and spat at the ground her body language becoming far more tense. "In our protection. He is no longer yours, now leave this place before you are hurt."

Yang smirked and tilted her head to the side taking a long slow sniff of the air. "I see…and you think you'll be able to take him from me little rabbit? I could make a snack of you in an instant. You may be quick, but wolves still eat rabbits…and you do look tasty."

Velvet began to pull her blade when Winters hand shot out signaling her to stop. "Wait…surely we can come to an agreement. There need not be loss of life."

Cardin smirked "Won't be any loss of our lives…say the word and the she wolf is done."

Coco frowned "Cardin…shut. Up."

Yang held back a smirk, she liked that one. "I'd listen to her…I'd prefer not to sully my hunger with your vile blood. You stink of demonic taint, I bet your grandfather made a deal with pit fiend," She ignored the soldiers glare and turned her gaze back to Winter. "Return the man to me and I will leave you alone, all I wish is to have his return, no death, no pain, no bloodshed."

Winter shook her head. "No, he escaped your brood, located us for help and is in our care. I suggest you look elsewhere for your meal."

Yang let out a roar which caused Weiss to wince and take a small step back. "No! He is no meal, he is my mate, he is my soul! Return him to me! All I want is for my mate to be returned to me!"

Ruby began to reach back to her scythe narrowing her eyes as she took a stance. She quickly pulled the scythe from her back and spun it in a quick flourish. "No, he isn't your property, not anymore."

The she-wolf snorted giving a crude laugh. "And I suppose you're claiming him for yourself little reaper? What joy could a child like you give a man like him? With me he'll be father to dozens, with you…well you'd break under him."

Ruby's cheeks went red, but she didn't change her stance. Winter took two careful steps forward. "Enough, the point it that he is under our protection and will not be allowed to leave. He was nearly dead when he arrived here. He was covered in his own blood. If you care for him like you state, then let him go so he can live. You as well as I know that there will be other males."

Coco smirked as she glanced over at the large man nearby. "Yeah you could take Cardin as a trade…I'm sure he'd happily father all kinds of kids."

"Screw you Adel"

"You know you'd love it."

"…Yeah…"

Yang rolled her eyes and let out another snarl. "You stole what belonged to me…but you speak truth. If he is injured he as you claim then he is of no use to me. Very well…I…accept your proposal. Now leave my hunting grounds and never return. I simply wish to find a proper mate and live in peace with my pack."

Wiess blinked and shook her head in disbelief watching as the she-wolf stalked off into the darkness disappearing from view in an instant. "Wait…so just like that? It's done and over with?"

Winter nodded. "Yes sister, just like that…not every encounter with them need end in bloodshed. She wishes to be left alone as do we. Now…I suggest we take advantage of the kindness lest she return with more of her kin."

Ruby quickly replaced her scythe on her back and glanced back at the tent Jaune was in. "We'll help you all pack up and get your cart loaded then we'll take him to a safer location to heal up some more."

Wiess shook her head and began to pace slightly. "But…it makes no sense. The books I've studied never stated that anything like this could happen. Why wouldn't they just outright attack?"

Winter placed a gentle hand on her sister. "Sometimes one simply wishes to live. They aren't mindless monsters' sister, you have to remember that. Some of them used to be human, used to have families and some wish to reclaim only that. It's not something that it shown in the books. Experience is a wonderful teacher too. "

"But…but…"

Ruby rolled her eyes quietly before shrugging. "I'd say we just had a bit of good luck, after all, one shouldn't look for battle lest they meet their end by it."

Velvet smiled at those words but before she could say anything Ruby had disappeared behind the flap to the tent. She had been curious about that phrase, she could have sworn she had heard it or at least read it before but she couldn't place where. However, before she could think about it any further a loud cry of anger shook through the camp and nearly made her drop what she was holding.

"NOOO! NO! DAMNIT!"

In and instant Ruby had darted out of the tent, a look of pure, unadulterated anger in her silver eyes. "He's gone! He must have slipped away while we were talking to the Werewolf!"

Cardin growled and darted for the cart letting out his own frustrated cry as he shouted back over his shoulder. "The little bastard took one of the horses!"

Winter took a slow breath before steeling her nerves. "Alright, you four clean up your camp and clear out, Ruby and I will go after him." She Turned to face Wiess a sad smile coming to her lips. "If I catch up to him I may not see you for another long while dear sister. Please do take care of yourself."

Wiess scowled and shook her head. "No, I should come with you. I can be useful to you out there."

Winter shook her head. "No sister, you have to pack up your equipment and need the cart to carry it properly. Ruby and I will move faster on our own. Besides, your team needs you."

"No we don't."

*Smack* "Shut it Cardin!"

Both Wiess and Winter rolled their eyes before focusing on one another once more. Wiess sighed and gave a small nod. "You're right, they'd kill one another before they'd make it back…but once they're home I'm coming back out for you. I'll be in the village two days south from here in two weeks' time. You better be there."

Winter smiled as a small sense of relief washed through her. "I'll do my best, now get to work, I have an injured young man to catch."

*Jaune*

He couldn't see straight, partially due to his injury but also because he had never been on a horse like this one and was being all but thrown from it as he flew down the path at break-neck speed. He leaned forward and kept his head down as best he could despite the pain in his side and his rump, his arms struggling to pull the blanket around himself a bit more to block out the cold with little use.

He didn't dare look back, he knew it could be any moment they would discover his disappearance and if he glanced over his shoulder he just knew he would see one of them behind him and he couldn't risk that. He needed to escape, needed to get home. He knew they would never believe his story and he would have to do extra work in the nearby town to pay for the cart and horse but it beat the alternative of never seeing his family again.

He kept the horse going full run as long as he could, praying that the sun would rise giving him some reprieve but after a half hour of hard galloping and another two of a slower paced trot the poor creature was beginning to tire. As he slowly urged it to a halt, Jaune let out a small, nervous sigh as he began to look around trying to find anything of use. He glanced down at the horse and gently patted its neck. "You're a good steed and I really wish I knew your name. I hope you don't end up like my last horse. So…I'm going to defer to you. Any tasty grass or hay nearby for you or maybe a stream you can drink from?"

The horse snorted and stared at him giving no real response after that other than the occasional flick of its tail. Jaune glanced around a bit more before slowly dismounting from the horse letting his grip hold onto the reins lightly. He took a few shaky breaths as he felt the grass crunch under his feet. Much to his joy he could see a hint of daylight in the horizon, sun up would be soon…he would be safe sooner rather than later.

With the sun coming up he knew he would be able to sleep and he would also be able to put more distance between himself and the brood…but he couldn't do both at the same time. Placing a hand to his side where his wound once was he sighed knowing he had to make a decision. Did he feel healed up enough to continue to travel or should he risk being caught and rest some in order to let himself recover a bit more. While magic was a wonderous thing, wounds still needed time to heal properly…but if he slept he would be caught…he knew what he needed to do.

Clicking his tongue to get the horse to follow him he began to lead it further down the path, taking a medium walking pace while straining his eyes to see if there were any patches of grass or hints of streams nearby so he could tend to the beasts needs…as well as his own. A drink of water would be most welcome.

After an hour of walking luck seemed to smile on Jaune once more. The area was beginning to fill with more daylight easing his travel and much to his joy, the soft trickle of water reached his ears. There was water nearby. He froze where he stood and glanced back at his new companion whose ears were flicking as he too heard the most welcome sound. Within seconds the steed moved forward pulling Jaune along with him quickly closing in on a small stream that seemed to blend perfectly into the flat plain that would have easily been missed.

Both Jaune and his horse moved forward and brought their lips to the water, drinking the cool liquid down with loud gulps and slurps with the former pulling back after a few moments to sit back on the ground with his elbows on his knees. "Thank god…I didn't realize just how thirsty I was."

Letting his head fall forward a bit he felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him and at the same time the comforting warmth of the suns rays washing over his back and neck. Perhaps he could just close his eyes…for just a few moments.

*Ruby*

She said nothing as she walked into her room instead opting to draw the scythe from her back and throwing it across the room burying the blade deep into the stone with a solid thunk. She moved to her window as she removed her cape from her shoulders and stared out at the looming forest gritting her teeth as the light of the sun began to slowly wash over the tree tops. She turned away as the window shutters slammed shut behind her and faced the four who had followed in behind her. "I'm most displeased…what happened!?"

Pyrrha lowered her head, her hands clasped in front of her. "I'm sorry mistress, I failed in my duties. I was so concerned about the knights I failed to see him slip out from the back of the tent. The fault is mine."

Blake lightly cleared her throat. "We could have just gone in and killed them all without a second thought, why didn't we?"

Ruby ignored the pained and angered look that appeared on Winters face and instead moved forward placing herself directly in front of the succubus. "While you are an age-old being Blake, you still fail to pull away from your old ways. We didn't have to kill them. One of them was a sister to one of our brood. To kill them would only cause grief, it wasn't necessary."

Blake stood unwavering under Ruby's gaze. "True and while I wouldn't wish harm on them, it would have been more efficient, and he would be back with us. Also, they need not be killed, we could have turned them. The rabbit Faunus would make an excellent apprentice to myself and I could find something for the knight captain to do."

Winter shook her head and cleared her throat. "I think we need to get back onto topic. What do we do now that he has evaded us?"

Yang smirked and patted Winter on the shoulder. "Oh, don't worry, we haven't completely lost track of him. We know his general direction and Nora and I can track him during the day. We'll find him soon and bring him home."

"No."

All eyes shifted to Ruby who had stunned them to silence. Yang was the first to react, cocking her head to the side as her hands slid to her hips. "I'm sorry? What do you mean no? We're the best trackers in the brood."

Ruby reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose while shaking her head slightly. "I know, and I don't disagree, but we need to consider his behaviors. He hates me with good reason and therefore may have a stronger dislike for vampires. Nora caused him to be injured which may result in him being more afraid of werewolves than before."

Yang let out an animalistic growl as she pounded a fist against her palm. "That was with Nora, not me. He knows me! He knows I'm not going to hurt him."

Ruby gave the blonde woman a sad look before walking over and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder which made her visibly relax. "I understand Yang, truly I do. I could say the same thing about Pyrrha or even Winter but the issue is that he has had quite a bit of interaction with both Vampires and Werewolves…and as such, if he makes it to a village he may cause difficulties."

Pyrrha frowned and held her hands to her chest shaking her head. "So…if I understand what you're saying you're suggesting-"

Ruby nodded as she turned to look at the rest of the group. "That he could out us to the public there and force us to possibly relocate. We have no choice…"

Blake smirked as her wings began to flutter behind her, her form almost shaking with anticipation. "Ohhh…you mean it?"

Ruby rolled her eyes but nodded. "Yes, Blake you're going to go out and bring him back."

Blake developed a sultry smirk and licked her lips her amber eyes taking on a mischievous gleam. "Oh, I'll be happy to escort him home. I'll make certain to keep him happy."

Ruby again moved in front of the succubus a venomous glare in her eyes. "If you hurt him in any way you will be killed by my hand. Am I clear."

"What if he likes it when I hurt him a bit?"

Yang turned to address the woman but Pyrrha moved in front of her a dark growl coming from her own throat as she stared at the demon. "Do not harm a hair on him, if you do I will see that you suffer immensely."

Blake simply smirked and gave a polite little curtsey while bowing her head. "I understand, and I will obey. I shall depart directly and update you the moment he is in my custody."

As those words left her mouth, she sank down into the shadows of the floor disappearing within seconds leaving the others alone with their thoughts. Yang was the first to move, pacing a bit as scenarios of the Succubus seducing her mate ran through her mind. "Damnit, what am I supposed to do now? Nora is going to go stir crazy and I'm not going to do much better."

Ruby walked across the room to her desk deciding to sit on the top of it rather than in the chair behind. "Relax Yang. I have a feeling you and Nora both will have plenty to do in the near future."

"What do you mean?"

Ruby smiled slyly "Well…if Jaune misses his family that much, perhaps we should see about a visit."

*Jaune*

Jaune set down the bale of hay he had just carried into the barn, a content sigh escaping him as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He turned and looked out at the setting sun, the bright light peacefully falling across the fields giving a truly beautiful sight. This…this was pure contentment, without a doubt.

"Jaaauuunnnne? Jauuuunnnee!"

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar sound his sister Julie calling for him. He walked to the barn entrance and squinted raising a hand to his brow trying to block out some of the sun so he could see her better. "Julie? What is it?"

"We have guests for dinner, some new neighbors! Mama said to come help her get dinner made."

"Alright, I'll be n soon."

Guests for dinner? When did they get new neighbors? Oh well, if his mother needed him to help, he would do as requested. He made his way into the modest farm house, the smell of fresh meat and bread cooking wafting to his nose making him smile. Fresh stew and rolls.

He made his way into the kitchen where his mother was busy tending to the stove, stirring a large pot of bubbling liquid. "You needed some help?"

His mother turned, her blue eyes twinkling at her son and she smiled with a nod. "Yes, gather up the plates and set the table. Our guests will be here any time now and we need to be ready for them, you especially."

Jaune began to gather up the plates and silverware a questioning look washing over his face. "Especially me? What do you mean?"

His mother brushed her hands off on her apron. "Well when they came by earlier today to introduce themselves, they seemed very interested in meeting the only boy in the area…you know how it is with girls. When you're the only male in the "neighborhood" They tend to get curious."

Jaune blinked a moment before shaking his head and taking the armful of plates into the dining room. Girls, it just had to be girls…why was he cursed with being the only boy in their area? It made no sense. Was there something in the water where they lived? So now he was going to have to deal with being ogled by his new neighbors and at the same time make peace between them and his overprotective sisters. This was going to be a hell of a night.

Before he knew it, the sun had set, and the house had been filed with dim light from candles set around so they could see and just was he finished with the last of the silverware, there was a soft knock heard from the front door.

"Oh, that's them, go let them in Jaune."

Deciding to ignore the tone of his mother's voice he begrudgingly moved to the front door and opened it revealing a group of six figured bathed in shadow. He could barely make out their forms making him squint to see better in the dark. "Um…welcome, please come in."

His breathing paused as he felt an odd pressure wash across him, just for a moment and he could have sworn he saw flashes of red in the shadows where their eyes should be. As they moved past him, the shadows didn't leave their forms and seemed to swirl around them, brushing lightly against his form as they did.

The next thing he knew he was sitting at the table with the six female figures all sitting across the table from him however, the rest of the table was unoccupied. His father was gone, his sisters were gone, the only family there was his mother who brought in the large pot of stew and set it on the table. "There we are. Now Jaune, you're not being a poor host to these lovely women, are you?"

He shook his head. "No, of course not. We just haven't had much to talk about since they came in. Would you like some help in dishing out the food?"

She simply smiled and shook her head as she reached out and took the bowl of the nearest shadow girl to her and began to ladle her concoction into it. In that instance a faint smell began to waft to Jaunes nose. Something subtle at first, something he didn't recognize.

His mother began to dish up another bowlful, then another, then another and with every ladle of liquid, the smell became worse. Finally the scent became so heavy that it began to make his stomach roll, a wave of nausea washing over him. He looked up at his mother then at their guests all of whom were now staring at him.

"Mother, forgive me but I am not feeling well. Do you not smell that odor? What is it?"

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "Oh silly boy, it's just blood stew."

He felt his breath catch In his throat. He shot to his feet and moved to stand over the pot to get a better look at its contents. As he did he could feel bile begin to rise up the back of his throat. It was indeed a stew but it was far from normal. Instead of the usually thick broth, it was red and reeked of copper…inside were bits of blood red meat and…was that skin?

He tore away from the sight covering his mouth as his stomachs contents tried to escape him. "Gah! What is that! What is that meat?!"

His mother tilted her head looking at the pot then to him. "What do you mean? It's your sisters. They were young, tender and had the freshest taste for the stew."

No, this was wrong, this couldn't be true. His mother wouldn't, couldn't do such a thing. His thoughts were interrupted though by the clear sound of slurping coming from behind him. Slowly he turned and to his horror he saw each of the shadowy figured raising their bowls to their lips slurping down the blood, comping at the bits of flesh that came to their lips, eating it with a disgusting vigor but what was worse was that his mother was doing it along side them.

He could only stare as he watched her slurp down the vile mixture, dribbles of it falling over he cheeks and down onto her apron. Her eyes seemed to become dulled as she pulled the bowl from her lips, the crimson staining her face as she gave him a soft smile. "Jaune, dear you should eat…otherwise we won't get our dessert."

He glanced to his left to see the girls all staring at him now, their eyes pupil-less and red standing out against the dark. He could see their teeth now as well, sharp as razors gleaming brightly despite the dim light. He glanced at his mother who had begun to move towards him, hands outreached, her nails looking like claws her smile sickening. She was pale skinned now her blonde hair sharply contrasting with it, her eyes dulled even further. "Dessert? What do you…no…no!"

Jaune tried to pull back but it was too late. The ghoul that was his mother had taken hold of his arm, the force of her grip causing enough pain to force him to his knees his free hand struggling to pull her relentless grip from him. "Gah! Mother, no!"

"Now, Now Jaune…don't be a bad host. The girls are hungry and just dying to get a taste of you…"

He shuddered at the twisted demonic sound of her voice. He looked up and found himself surrounded now by the shadows. He could see their mouths open, drool dripping from their razor-sharp teeth, long, slimy tongues hanging out of their maws twisting and coiling around as they prepared to strike. They moved closer and closer, the rancid breath from their mouths washing over his form making him shiver in terror. Finally he looked up to see his own mother staring down at him, her own form twisted completely now, her tongue dripping with drool and twisting in midair. She grinned down at him and cooed. "Ohh, my dear son you look good enough to eat…give momma a taste!" She let out an unearthly screech as she opened her maw wide and swooped down filling his vision with teeth.

*Field, Mid-afternoon*

"GAAAAHHH! NOOO!"

Jaune sat up quick, too quick, jerking to the side and bumping to the middle of the horse which gave a strong neigh and snort turning to face the young man who was now sitting on his rump on the ground.

He held his head and groaned as the horse turned and leaned down giving him a small nuzzle as if to ask if he was alright. Jaune grumbled and shook his head as he gathered his wits. It had been a nightmare, a terrible nightmare. He reached up and patted the horse's cheek then slowly rose to his feet. "I'm ok, I'm ok…it was just a bad dream."

He blinked as he slowly began to look around noting that the sun was beginning to descend for the evening leaving him with mere hours of sunlight left. "Speaking of nightmares…we need to get moving. How about it, feel up to another run? If we can make it to a village I promise, I'll get you some oats and a few apples to enjoy."

This seemed to cause the horse to perk up a bit, flicking its tail with a bit more force now. Jaune took that as a good omen and climbed on. "Then lets get going. I need to find my way home."

As he rode off into the sunset, he failed to notice a pair of eyes watching him from the distant tree line. "Hmmm, this will be fun."

-To be continued.

 **Authors Notes:** Hey guys, guess what? I'm still alive! I know I'm surprised too. So…this chapter was a bit awkward for me to write for more than a few reasons.

First and foremost, I was really debating how to handle the Wiess situation. Change them, kill them, scar them….so many choices, and then, I realized I didn't have to do anything. Why kill them or change them. They could bring plot in later chapters. I don't want to cause an overflow of characters in this thing…it's going to get hairy enough as it stands.

Secondly, between life, kids, two jobs both being in their busy seasons, I haven't had much time to do any writing. It certainly wasn't a lack of wanting too.

As always, I thank you for taking time out of your day to read my work and I hope you enjoyed it. Also, as always, feedback is welcome. Your reviews give me fuel to write give me that fuel…PLEASE!

Thank you again and have a great day.

-Grev


	11. Chapter 11

**Crimson**

 **Chapter 11**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

He had made it…he had reached a town, actual people…civilization! He didn't know how he had managed to survive his journey but by the grace of all that is good in the world he had. Jaune laid on the horse, his head resting on its mane, his hands draped on either side. He was dirty, he was tired, and he was weak but he had survived.

"We did it…we made it." He patted the horse's neck gently earning a small knicker from the animal as it continued to trot towards the small town. "Now we just need to find you some water, apples and oats…and me a bath and some food."

He urged the horse forward into the town passing a few onlookers who stared at him as he made his way into the town. He could understand why they were staring at him given his attire and most likely…odor, but he did his best to ignore the stares. He knew he had no money but perhaps some of the herbs or even the blanket he had around him would be enough to earn him enough coin to a room to sleep, some food and a bath.

As if knowing where it was going the horse easily maneuvered through the bustling streets only to come to a stop at a trough directly in front of a stable where an older gentleman sat smoking a pipe. The man wore a simple straw hat, wore basic working clothes and looked like he has spent his life in a field…just the kind of person Jaune was hoping to run into, someone with a background like his.

He managed to dismount the horse without falling and gave a small smile to the man who rose to his feet and stepped forward. "Well who do we have here. You look like you've been through hell and back son."

Jaune suppressed a chuckle with a nod and smiled once more. "Indeed sir. I came across this horse alone and unattended in the forest a few days travel from here and have found no sign of its master. I felt it best to bring it to a town and see if I could find a good soul to take care of it since I'm not from the area."

The old man tilted his head and looked at the horse with a narrowed eye and pushed up the brim of his had before looking back at Jaune. "Eh…I don't know boy. This looks like a military horse…you found it alone and unattended? How do I know you're being honest with me?"

Jaune moved forward and reached out his hand offering it to the man. "Sir, I give you my word as an Arc, a farmer and as a man who knows an honest days hard work I am being truthful with you. All I ask is for some money for the horse which should fetch a larger sum when put up for sale."

The old man smiled and reached up taking a firm grip of Jaunes hand giving him a firm shake. "I can appreciate a good day's work son. Lets see what your horse is worth and then see if we can find you some place where you can get a hot meal and a soft bed…*sniff* and a bath. How long were you in the wilderness?"

"Longer than I care to recall."

*an hour later*

In a short time the man who Jaune had learned was named Walt, had done his check of the horse and proceeded to go back into the stable returning minutes later with a satchel that jingled with coin. He placed it in Jaunes hand only to almost drop it due to the weight it held. Jaune looked at him with a questioning look only to have the old man give him a simple smile and a small phrase. "From one field worker to another. I'll make that coin back when I sell that horse, don't you worry."

"T-thank you…thank you so much!" Jaune moved forward catching the mans hand in a firm handshake and a pat on the shoulder. "I will find a way to repay you Walt."

The older man laughed and shook his head. "Do that by getting yourself some clothes and cleaned up. There is a nice quiet inn not far from here go get cleaned up and get some food in you."

"Y-yes sir, thank you sir!"

Jaune waved as he walked off from the kind man the satchel tired around his waist, the coin softly jingling with each step he took. He couldn't help but smile now, glad for his good fortune. He vowed that he would find a way to repay the man when he could…but for the time being, a warm bath, hot meal and soft bed sounded too good to be true.

He moved as fast as he could through the busy streets doing his best to recall the directions given to him and as he turned down a smaller street that didn't have as many people in it and soon came to find his destination. A quiet looking Tavern and Inn that clearly was built using a design from a foreign land. The structure itself was more ornate that the average building with pillars that added not only support for the large roof but also gave it a very pleasing aesthetic. He made his way up the steps to the main entrance and quietly opened the door and what greeted him the moment he did was a rush of warm air filled with the scent of roses…very relaxing.

Stepping inside he found that the main entryway was very open and large with a desk to greet visitors on the left and a door to a tavern on the right. Standing behind the desk was an older woman with blonde hair done up in a bun with a pair of glasses on her face. She wore a simple, yet formal looking purple robe with black accents which suited her very well. Behind her, standing idly against a wall were several girls, all dressed in similar garb, each a different color, all of whom looked to be quite beautiful, all of whom were watching him silently as he approached the desk.

The blonde woman grinned and gave a small respectful bow to him putting him at ease. "Welcome to the Beacons light young sir. You may call me Glynda, how can I help you this evening?"

The soft tone of her voice lilted through the air, the gentleness of it enough to lift a weight from his shoulders. He shook his head a bit to pull himself out of his stupor. "Uh…um…well, I've had a bit of a difficult time these last several days. I was hoping to pay for a room, some food, and if possible a bath….um…is that alright?"

Glynda continued to smile as she nodded. "Of course. We can help you with all your needs here. Will you be requiring fresh clothing as well?"

He nodded. "If it isn't any trouble, thank you. How much would I owe?"

Tilting her head slightly she paused as she did the figures in her mind before again looking at him. "Well, the food you would have to purchase at the time you eat but for a room and bath, only thirty gold. May I have your name sir?"

This was a fantastic deal. Reaching into his pack he pulled the coin forth and placed it on the counter. "Oh, my name is Jaune. Thank you very much miss."

"Please, just call me Glynda. If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to inform me or any of the staff." She turned to the girls behind her, all of whom he noticed, were now watching him carefully, their sharp eyes making him feel uneasy. They reminded him a bit of the girls he had dealt with not that long ago. "Emerald, please help our guest to the bath and make certain he has all he needs. Cinder go prepare room 206 for him."

Two women stepped forward, one with beautiful ebony hair and amber eyes that seemed to smolder. She wore a red ornate robe covered with golden accents all over it that seemed to shimmer in the light. Her ebony hair was long and well kept falling to cover the side of her face as she bowed to him providing a beautiful contrast against her fair skin. "Hello master, I am Cinder. I will prepare your room for your arrival. I do hope it will be to your pleasing."

The next girl, slightly shorter but with a curvier figure moved next to Cinder. Her hair was a beautiful emerald color matching her name and her eyes were a piercing red which seemed to stare into his soul. She wore a beautiful emerald and white colored robe that matched her hair and provided a beautiful contrast to her tanned skin. She smiled at him and spoke with a confident tone. "Greetings master. My name is Emerald. Please come with me. I will take you to a private bath."

She moved in close and laced her arm through his gently pulling him forward catching him off guard. She let herself rest against him as she led him along, her perfume sweet and alluring to his senses. "I..um, I'm certain I can walk myself miss…I know I must smell from my travels, you needn't keep so close."

She smirked and glanced at him with her alluring eyes and shook her head as she pulled his arm harder against her. "Nonsense. I know the scent of travel and I happen to find it appealing on a man. Do not be concerned about it bothering me."

She continued to smile as she pulled him down another hall moving further back into the building where he began to notice the familiar scent of soap. He also noticed that the air was becoming warmer and even bits of steam could be seen wafting out of some cracked doors. She led him around another corner to an open room that appeared to have a changing area and another door that must have led to the bath itself. "Please leave your dirty clothes in the basket and your belongings in one of the storage slots. I will bring you a change of clothing."

She stood at the entryway giving a polite bow before closing the door leaving him alone with his thoughts. Not wishing to waste any more time he quickly did as he was told and stripped his clothing putting it in a tub in the corner and his satchel and other belongings in the storage cabinet. He picked up a nearby towel and opened the door to the inner chamber, the sight of which was very welcome.

There was a large tub filled with warm, steaming water against a wall with a window high above providing a view of the night sky. There were pipes with valves near the tub, clearly used to fill it and various rags and brushes that he could use to clean himself. Wasting no time, he climbed into the tub letting out a small groan as he felt the hot water sooth his sore muscles.

He dunked his head under the water and quickly shook his head flinging water about with a small laugh as his relief began to grow. He was free, he had escaped. No more creatures out for his blood, out for his companionship. He turned his back to the door and glanced up into the sky through the window while gather some shampoo in his hand. He quickly began to build a heavy foam, the scent from it helping to put him at ease. He was thankful for his great turn of luck which allowed him to be free of those monster girls and their desire to breed him.

In his joy, Jaune however did fail to hear the door open and quietly shut behind him, nor did he hear the soft padding of footsteps coming up from behind. He did however feel the water shift when someone slid in behind him and he also felt the soft form of someone move in close and press against him.

He froze his hand gripping the edge of the tub as he felt a pair of soft arms slide around him pulling him back against the soft form behind him. "I trust the bath is too your liking?"

Oh, it's just Emerald, only Emerald…wait…what was she doing in there?! He surged forward to the edge of the tub and out of her grip earning a giggle from her as he glanced over his shoulder at her. "W-what are you doing in here?"

Her eyes flashed with mischief as she moved to her knees in the water allowing the soapy suds to fall from her form revealing that she was as bare as he was. "You paid good coin for our services Master Jaune. I'm only doing my job." She moved forward once more and pressed herself against his back while letting her hands slide around his waist and to his stomach. "Part of that duty has me ensure you have a truly relaxing bath."

Jaune felt his cheeks heat up as he felt her begin to slide herself against him, spreading the frothy suds over his back while easily taking a bar of soap from the nearby tray with her free hand. "You seem so tense…please allow me to help you relax. I promise you will enjoy it."

He shook his head, but she ignored him as she continued to move against him, her hands taking the soap and sliding it over his arms, his chest and shoulders. "You…you don't need to do that you know…I'm capable of washing myself."

She slid her legs around him pulling him back against her, so they were both now sitting with him between her legs while she continued to run her hands up and down his form. "Oh, but I wish to." She rested her head on his shoulder and traced her fingers over his arms making him shiver which only emboldened her. "Tell me Master…are you experienced with women?"

Images of his ordeal flashed in his head earning a small shiver down his back which only made her giggle against him. "I see…I must admit I am surprised. A handsome man like you must have had to fight off women left and right. How is it none have earned a proper experience with you?"

The tan temptress slid her hand over his thigh inching it closer to his waist, her intent becoming quite clear. "I can feel your heartbeat through my chest…I wish to feel it in my hand…let me show you the pleasures you have missed out on and also show you how to make a woman very content."

She slid her hand between his thighs wrapping her lace like fingers around him making him gasp as she gave him a small squeeze. "Hmmm…based on this initial feeling you'll be very capable of taking care of a woman's needs…very good."

Jaune gasped as she began to slowly pump him his heart rate increasing due to the sensation. "I…um…you don't need to…"

Emerald pouted her lips out and softly kissed his neck. "Do you not enjoy my touch? You seem hesitant, but your body seems very receptive. You're so tense…just relax and let me take care of you. I promise I will be gentle."

She began to move slowly, moving her hand in a gentle teasing motion, cooing as she felt him grow in her grip. She began to kiss and nip at his neck giggling as she felt him shiver and heard him let out a soft groan. "That's it…does it feel good Master Jaune? Do you enjoy my touch?"

While the two enjoyed a private moment in the bath, what they failed to see was the shadowy figure that appeared at the window, peering down at them with narrowed amber eyes. Blake smirked to herself as she watched Jaune being handled by the prostitute chuckling at how he mistakenly wondered into brothel rather than a traditional inn. She could have a lot of fun with this.

Her amber eyes flashed an in an instant she found herself in the body of the woman named Emerald. The woman was indeed enjoying herself, thrilled at the way he was reacting under her touch. She loved the way he would grunt and move with every little flick of her fingers and grew excited with every throb of his member in her hand. Taking advantage of her position she influenced the woman to slide her free hand down to cup Jaunes sack lightly massaging it as she continued to twist and stroke her hand up and down his shaft. "Hmmm, that's it…so full, so pent up…"

She had the woman turn and begin to nip at Jaunes ear, moaning softly as she began to writhe against his back making him begin to meet her hand on every down stroke as though he were thrusting up to meet her which, much to the succubus' joy, he began to do on his own. She could sense the lust coming off him now, the need to finish…it was delicious to her.

She used her innate magic to make the woman's core burn with heavy desire. She made her want to do more with the young man…made her want to taste him, drink him, drain him…please him to the point of exhaustion. "Mmm…Master Jaune…you're so big in my hand…do you feel good…tell me, do you like my touch?"

Jaune clenched his eyes shut as he tried to keep himself from losing control but nodded as he continued to slowly raise his hips to meet her hand another moan escaping his lips as he felt her give him another squeeze. "Gods…I…I shouldn't…I shouldn't be doing this. It feels good…you feel good…"

Blake cheered within Emerald and had the woman increase her grip just enough to torment the boy further. "Stand up for me master…stand up and let me give you a proper release."

Doing as he was told Jaune rose to his feet only to have her urge him to turn around and pushed him back so he was sitting at the edge of the tub. From here she moved between his thighs and took hold of him once more cooing as she rose up and let it brush over her breasts. "Put your hand on my head…guide me."

Emerald/Blake reached out with her free hand and took his hand placing it on her head before leaning in and placing a long lick up his shaft before placing a kiss at the tip. She then ducked down and took one of his balls into her mouth sucking on it gently as she stared up at him with wide eyes. Blake could almost taste the essence of him on the whores lips her own desires growing…she needed to taste him fully.

Wasting no more time she tilted her head up and moaned as she ran her tongue up the base of the shaft and then over the head taking him between her lips. She rolled her tongue over him and slowly eased herself down little by little, pulling back some and then pushing down further until her she felt him brush against the back of her mouth. There she rolled her tongue and began to slowly pump her hand up and down his shaft while at the same time moving her head in time.

Blake had the woman use her saliva to increase the slickness which only made things more pleasurable and had her stare up at Jaune as he slowed herself to an agonizing, teasing pace. She reveled in the sight of him gritting his teeth in pleasure, the grip of his hand increasing in her hair urging her to take more. She obliged. Moaning Blake made her drive her head down taking him fully, swallowing as she felt him fill her throat urging him to cum. 'That's it Jaune, fill her throat, empty your seed…let her devour you.'

*shlurp, shlurp, shlurp, shlurp*

Blake was loving this. The woman Emerald was so easy to manipulate that it was clear she wanted to be taken like this even without the succubus' influence. She could feel the sexual energy in them both building and it was filling her with sustenance, power, pure energy. She loved it and wanted more, needed more. "That's it little Emerald, let him cum, make him cum, let him cover you with his essence and I will reward you."

Responding to the subliminal command, Emerald doubled her efforts rising up and using her breasts to wrap around his member stroking him fully now moaning as she felt him thrust up to meet her again and again his moans becoming greater. Blake cheered. "That's right make him cum, moan as he covers you in his scent."

Blake sensed it, the impending climax. She could feel the energy build, she sensed him growing harder, his balls drawing in. Then it happened. Jaune cried out as he came his body twitching as he did, his hands gripping the edge of the tub tightly. Emerald pulled back with a moan mouth open as rope after rope of hot cum splashed across her face, hair, lips and chest. Within her Blake moaned as his scent washed over her, filling her with strength. She loved it, savored it…and vowed to have more. Pulling back out of the mind of Emerald, Blake left one final message to her. Send him to his room now and wait for me here.

Jaune shivered as he tried to catch his breath, his mind fuzzy after his climax. He blinked his eyes a few times in an effort to help them focus, what greeted him though left his stunned. Sitting back in front of him in the water was the woman Emerald, eyes glazed, cheeks flushed, chest heaving while her mouth showing a small smirk while his cum was strewn all over her. It was in her hair, face, on her breasts, "Oh…Emerald…I'm so-"

She shook her head and raised a hand that held a small amount of his seed in her palm locking eyes with him for a moment before bringing it to her mouth and slowly licking her palm clean. "Mmmm…so good. I hope you feel more relaxed now Master Jaune…if not I am prepared to continue to ease your tensions, though that would best be done in your bed chamber."

Jaune felt his cheeks burn red while he quickly moved his hands to cover himself while shaking his head. "N-n-no, that's quite alright. I appreciate what you've already done. I feel much more relaxed. Thank you."

Emerald smirked and slowly moved a foot up out of the water letting her toes run over his leg. "Are you certain master Jaune?"

He turned maneuvering himself out of the bath quickly reaching for a nearby towel using it to quickly cover himself all while Emerald, and unknown to him, Blake, watched with hungry eyes. "Yes, quite certain, thank you. I'll just get dressed, have some food and head up to bed."

"Very well. You will find a fresh change of clothing in the changing area. If there is anything else I can do for you, do not hesitate to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Within moments he had shut the door behind him and let out a tire sigh lowering his head. He mentally smacked himself for even allowing her to touch him let alone do what she did, what was he thinking? Did his time around those monsters affecting more than he thought? Did she take advantage of him or did he take advantage of her? Was it something she wanted or was it just a job to her? So many questions raged through his mind.

Back in the bath, Emerald sat back in the warm water not bothering to clean herself up and instead watched a shadow slowly crept into the room through the window and slid down the wall pooling in the floor only to rise up and form into Blake in her full Succubus form.

The green haired woman only smiled and sat up as she stared into Blakes amber eyes. "Mistress…I offer myself to you…"

Blake simply smiled and with a flourish of her hands, her clothing was gone, and she stepped into the bath standing over Emerald now. "You did well for me Emerald, thank you for letting me join you in your experience…now allow me to have a taste of the fruits of your labor."

"As you wish mistress."

Jaune had put his clothing on in record time barely noting that instead of a standard set of trousers and the like he was given a pair of boxer shorts, a simple shirt and a black formal looking robe similar to the ones wore by the staff of the inn. Being careful with how he tied it around himself, he secured the cloth belt, picked up his satchel and made his way out to the main hall once more being careful to follow the path back to the main entrance where he saw the tavern.

As he did he happened to pass by the front desk once more where Glynda smiled as she made eye contact. "Ah Master Jaune, I trust you had a pleasant bath?"

"Oh…one could say that." He spoke quietly his cheeks still red his head turning away to avoid eye contact.

Hearing the tone of his voice Glynda frowned slightly and gave him a questioning looks. "Was there something not to your liking? Were the facilities unclean? Perhaps the water too cold?"

He paused, his stride slowing now till he stood before her. "Uh…well…I did have a question."

"Of course. I'll be happy to answer any questions you may have."

"Well…is it customary to have your…employees join a guest in the bath?"

Glynda blinked a moment a slightly red hue coming to her cheeks. "Oh, I see. Well, while it is something I don't not particularly approve of, employees do have the option of being able to voluntarily join a client in their bath or even their room to provide further service. What those services entail is entirely up to the employee however, they know that if a client tells them to stop, they will stop or risk being severely disciplined. I will say though that if Emerald joined you it means there is something about you she likes quite a bit. She normally wouldn't assist just anyone like that."

"Oh…I see." He averted his eyes slightly the red on his face growing further.

"Did…you find your bath relaxing?"

He turned a bit doing his best to hide his embarrassment clearing his throat. "Erm…yes…it, it was. Thank you for your time, I'm going to get something to eat now." He tried to step away as smoothly as possible which made him look more awkward while Glynda watched him with a growing smile.

"Master Jaune?"

He froze mid step and slowly glanced over his shoulder to see the green-eyed blonde moving around the side of the counter, a small smile on her lips. "I have not eaten any dinner yet; would you find it permissible to allow me to join you?"

He absentmindedly swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he turned back to face her a nervous but polite smile coming to his lips. "Y-you wish to join me for dinner?"

She smiled and nodded as she moved to stand beside him. "If it is alright, yes I would. The food in the tavern can be quite good and I can even make a few recommendations if you're not certain what you would like."

He reached back and lightly scratched the back of his neck all as vivid images raced through his mind from his encounter with Emerald…but it would be a public setting, and it would be a simple meal…he was hungry. "Alright, I'll take your advice."

The smile that appeared on her lips was enough to light up her entire face and make him take pause which provided enough time for her to place her arm through his and pull him, leading him gently to the tavern entrance. "Wonderful."

Together they made their way through the entryway into what she described as a tavern but what Jaune would consider to be a fully equipped café. There was a bar but it wasn't filled with just ale but instead spirits of all kinds easily trumping anything he had ever seen before. The room itself was put together with tables and comfortable chairs spread out enough to provide privacy for quiet conversation. The lighting in the room was dim with small candles at each table providing just enough light for anyone who would be sitting there. Across the room there was single musician strumming a lute providing a pleasant atmosphere. Completing the ensemble were various delicious smells wafting throughout the room which caused Jaunes stomach to gurgle which in turn made Glynda giggle softly.

"Come, I have a favorite seat and it isn't taken."

She pulled the young man into the room as she gave a polite nod to the barman who was polishing a glass with a cloth. She pulled in towards the back of the room which was tucked back a bit providing even more privacy while still allowing the patrons there to hear the music perfectly. Glynda all but pushed him into the booth first and then slid in next to him letting out a small content sigh as she sank into the comfortable seat. Meanwhile Jaune had pushed himself into the booth far enough to press his back against the wall, his skittish nature enough to catch Glynda's attention making her smirk a bit.

"My, my Master Jaune…. I didn't think you would be quite so timid of sitting with me. Are you afraid I'll bite?"

He tensed slightly as an image of Ruby flashed through his mind, but he shook his head and let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh, no, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not used to such a nice environment. I've not seen anything like this before."

Glynda smirked and nodded knowing full well that wasn't the case but rather he was nervous after his encounter with Emerald. She decided to humor him despite this to put him at ease. "I understand. I was young like you once and had never seen a place such as this. The first time I did was a bit overwhelming."

Jaune nodded politely but his mind raced with a simple question. 'Younger like me? You look quite young already, just how old are you then?'

"Oh, I see. So, when did-"

"Well, well, well, hello Glynda, I see you have yourself a handsome young date tonight. Tell me are you planning on robbing the cradle later?" A cheerful, teasing voice broke their focus and drew their attention to the side of the table where a young woman wearing a very short robe that stopped well above her knees and was made of a reflective green material.

The woman herself was a strawberry blonde with blue eyes and a bright teasing smile. She grinned brightly as she raised a notepad and pencil while giving him a small wink. "Hi, I'm Tabitha, I'll be taking your orders. I'm sorry for interrupting you, I just couldn't help but give Glynda a hard time. She has to spend so much time managing things here that it's very rare to see her on a date."

Glynda closed her eyes looking down slightly as she did her best to ignore her red cheeks while Jaune felt his own lips begin to form a small smile a nervous little laugh escaping him. "D-date…oh, no I think you misunderstand."

Tabitha just grinned further and lightly bumped Glyndas shoulder with her hip jostling the blonde slightly. "Ooooh, Glynda. You're trying to keep it secret, I see, so naughty. Well don't worry I won't tell a soul about your boy-Ouch!"

Tabitha jumped to the side revealing that Glynda had reached out and pinched her thigh, a scowl forming on the womans face. "Tabitha, I am not here on some sort of scandalous rendezvous. I'm simply having dinner next to Master Jaune, he is one of our guests and seemed a bit out of sorts so I thought I'd just…keep him company. Please bring us two of the specials of the day and my usual drink…make that two, one for each of us."

The strawberry blonde rubbed her tender leg before sending her own scowl at the manager. "Fine, be that way," She turned to look at Jaune. "It was very nice to meet you Master Jaune…don't let her fool you, she is a very tender person, once you get through that tough exterior."

"I-uh, I'm sure you're right. She has been very nice towards me."

"Just wait till she gets a few drinks, then you'll see just how nice she can get-Ah!"

The waitress laughed and danced away as Glynda's hand swooped in to the location where she was mere moments prior. Glynda growled to herself a moment before lightly clearing her throat and smoothing out her robe a bit before turning back to face Jaune. "I apologize. Tabitha likes to tease the staff. She means nothing by it."

"I understand…I used to tease my sisters whenever there was a boy coming to see them back on the farm. Well…that was until I got older and decided that sometimes those guys had the wrong idea and needed to be straightened out a bit."

This made the woman smile softly as she tilted her head a bit. "Oh, so you have sisters? How many?"

"Seven…each of which is quite happy to pick on their brother."

"As is only right for a sister. They have to train you to be a good man when you finally meet your wife."

Jaune shook his head slightly as his eyes focused on his hands a bit. "Oh, I have no doubt they have been doing that, but I don't think they are too concerned with me finding a wife quite yet."

Glynda smirked and shook her head. "Let me guess, they chase away any girl that come sniffing around for you?"

"Yes…how did you know that?"

"Because I would do the same thing to my brothers. If I saw a girl taking interest in them I would make sure to see if she were good enough for one of them. If they didn't pass the test I wouldn't let them near. At the same time I made sure to beat enough sense into them that they knew how to treat a lady by the time one came around that met my standards."

Jaune chuckled and fiddled with his hands slightly. "Heh, I suppose that does make sense."

The conversation was cut short for a few moments as Tabitha retuned with two large drinks filled with a slightly reddened liquid that smelled a bit like oranges. "Here you go love birds, Drink up, I made a bit too much and have extra ready to go at the bar. Also you're food will be ready soon."

Glynda gave her a small nod and the woman was gone before she could raise her head back up. She carefully handed Jaune his cup and raised hers clinking it against his lightly causing a soft tink to echo out. "To sisters. May they always take care of their brothers while also giving them hell."

Jaune nodded and took a slow sip of his drink recalling how the last time he tried a new kind of drink, his throat had been on fire. This time there wasn't as much of a burn but it was present and he could taste a wonderfully fruity flavor wash over his tongue which helped him down more of the drink. Having drunk a few mouthfuls he set the glass down and turned to see that not only was Glynda also enjoying her drink, she had all but downed the whole thing.

Jaune watched in stunned silence as she continued to swallow while tilting the glass up further and further until finally all the contents had been drained. Glynda let out a satisfied "Ahhh" as she put the glass down on the edge of the table, a small smile coming to her lips. "That was nice…"

He blinked owlishly for a moment before taking another sip of his drink. "It is quite good, I've never had anything like it before."

She smirked slightly as a slightly red hue began to form on her cheeks. "Are you not one for drinking or just not experienced."

He took another sip noting that Tabitha had somehow managed to swoop in and replaced the empty drink with a new one without a sound…she was good. "Well, a little of both if I'm to be honest. I don't drink much and my experience with it is very limited. I've seen my father drunk with some of his farming friends from ale or whiskey but I didn't partake of it."

Glynda picked up her newly filled drink and took another drink, stopping with one this time. "I see...so…what brought you to this quaint town?"

He paused as his mind began to race. Should he tell her the truth…that he was running from an insane situation in an effort to return to his normal life back home. That he had been taken captive by monster girls who wanted him for procreation purposes…that viewed him as some sort of pet? That he managed to make it to this town simply because he had stolen a horse?

No. Hell. No. "Oh, I am just helping my family look for new markets we can sell our goods at. I happened to be traveling along and came across the town so…here I am."

"I see…so you're traveling alone? Isn't that dangerous? What about the dangers from the different monsters?"

He glanced away as his memory flashed images of Ruby, Pyrrha, Nora, Yang, Winter and Blake through his minds eye. He felt a jolt of adrenaline hit him and he took a long drink of focusing on the burn in his throat to distract him a moment. He took a sharp breath and coughed a bit as he set the cup down prompting Glynda to reach out with a gentle hand and lightly rub his back. "Easy there, don't over do it."

He nodded as he coughed into his fist once more clearing the fire from his throat. As he began to settle he found that the gentle touch of Glynda's fingers did not leave his back and instead continued to lightly brush over his shoulders and upper back. "Ah, um…thank you.."

She simply smiled and nodded as she continued her gentle touch of her hand over his back and shoulders. It was at this time that a set of plates were set down in front of them each filled with a deliciously seasoned cooked chicken with fresh steamed vegetables on the side. Standing at the side of the table was Tabitha giving them a sly smirk. "Oh my…I do hope I'm not interrupting you two. Were you planning on seducing him tonight Glynda? How scandalous. Taking an innocent young man and showing him the pleasures only a woman can teach him."

Glynda wheeled around growling as she slammed a fist on the table causing Jaune to jump and Tabitha to dance back with a giggle. "Tabitha!" She hissed. "He chocked on his drink and I was trying to help him!"

The waitress gave a cheeky grin "By gently rubbing his back and staring at him with bedroom eyes? Will you be rubbing his bare back later tonight?"

"Get out of here!"

Tabitha laughed and gave a small bow before stepping away leaving the two to their meal. Glynda turned back to Jaune, doing her best to recover from her embarrassing outburst. "I... uh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to lash out like that. I just don't want her going off and spreading a rumors about us here."

Jaune took his utensils and began to cut into the savory smelling chicken his hunger overriding his manners slightly. "I understand. You seem like you're very nice, I wouldn't want to be the cause of any rumors that could ruin your reputation."

She smiled softly at him and shook her head. "No, it's alright. It is kind of you to be concerned though. Thank you."

"So…do your employees tease you this much normally?"

She snorted slightly but nodded. "They do. They like to get a rise out of the boss…get me flustered. I admit there are some days that it can be quite funny but enough of that…I'm curious, how long will you be staying with us?"

'The sooner I can leave the better.' He thought as he took another bit of food. "Oh, I don't know…perhaps another day or so. I can't stay for too long otherwise they would get worried about me." She took another small drink and nodded with quiet understanding.

*Glynda*

She liked him…by the gods she liked him. By all means she shouldn't, after all she was older than him by at least ten years but at the same time she couldn't help but smile at his simple nature. Normally she wasn't like this, normally she wouldn't notice a man like him, at least not anymore, but the moment he stepped into the front entrance she couldn't help but watch him. It was clear he was fairly innocent, unaware of the ways of the world but that suited him.

She found it cute. So, when he came back from the bath looking stunned, she knew that Emerald had dome something he didn't expect. She knew she shouldn't get too involved with the clientele but at the same time she couldn't help but want to wrap him up and have him lay with her until he would fall asleep in her arms. Nothing dirty…well nothing too dirty, just skin to skin cuddling. That's why she approached him for dinner.

Things had been going well for a short time until Tabitha decided to start her teasing. She did her best to shoo her friend away lest Jaune discover that her more well-known title at the brothel was "The Maneater" due to her habit of luring in inexperienced men and taking their innocence from them. Granted that was in her past and she had moved on from that phase of her life…mostly. Yet…sometimes old habits have a way of rearing their head. She had to admit to herself that Jaune did have an air of temptation that she enjoyed but no, she wouldn't seduce him.

At least…not unless he would perhaps be willing to take her out on a date or two…then she would be open to most possibilities.

She felt the heat from her drink wash over her as she continued to speak to him about his life and family, enjoying the idle conversation all while slightly scooting closer pretending to that she was more interested in his words than she really was...not that she wasn't paying attention, she just liked looking into his eyes.

By the time they had finished their meals she had managed to move close enough to him that if she choose to she could easily press her thigh to his and slide in to his arms, so her head could rest on his shoulder. Much to her joy, he hadn't tried to push her back either, so it was clear he was becoming more comfortable with her.

She set her utensils down on her plate and turned to face the young man once more making certain to give him her gentlest smile. "Jaune I wanted to say thank you for joining me for dinner. I've truly enjoyed your company."

She watched as his eyes darted to the side avoiding her gaze which she just found cuter. "O-oh, well you're welcome. It's been nice. I haven't been able to sit down for a good meal and conversation for a while now. It's been a nice change."

She kept her smile and tilted her head to meet his eyes once more catching them in her gaze. 'not so fast…I can't let you go that easy.' "Come, I'll walk with you back to the lobby where you can go up to your room."

She slid out of the booth and waited for him only to slip her arm through his once again when he stood up, her smirk growing. She could feel him tense up…it was adorable to her that he would be so timid with women. She gave a curt nod to Tabitha as they walked past the bar who gave a large grin and a thumbs up making her roll her eyes.

She ushered him into the main lobby once more and as they approached the desk she motioned to a set of ornate stairs leading upwards. "There you are Master Jaune. Your room will be up there." She slid her arm from his and turned to face him giving a slight bow. "Thank you for a pleasant evening."

He lightly brushed down his robe and returned the small bow. "I owe you my thanks. The meal was great, and the drink was tasty as well. I wouldn't have known what to order otherwise."

She nodded and took a single step closer while reaching out and placing his room key in his hand. "I'm glad you thought so. Perhaps in the future you would join me for another meal…maybe at another local venue…outside of work?"

She held back a laugh as she watched the gears turn in his head and felt a small surge of pride as she saw his cheeks turn red. She still had it. She dipped her head down slightly in a demure fashion giving a gentle smile "That is…if you would be willing."

"Uh…well, I…P-perhaps."

She smiled brightly and gave a bow. "Wonderful, I look forward to that time. I won't bother you further Master Jaune. You look ready for a nice rest. I think you will find your room quite comfortable."

Glynda watched as he gave a small nod and quietly made his way up the stairs and out of view all while mentally cheering herself as just how well she had put him of kilter. She turned and moved around the greeting counter once more resuming her position there but this time earning a few chuckles from the girls behind her. She glanced back over her shoulder noting that Emerald had returned though she looked a little disheveled still after her…encounter. "Laugh all you want, but I find him cute…what about you Emerald…what do you think of Master Jaune."

Emerald smirked and licked her lips as a small shiver ran through her and a very brief flash of red washed over her eyes before returning to normal. "I hope he is a repeat customer Glynda."

A little while later Cinder returned from upstairs, a small scowl on her face, her amber eyes showing a hint of fire to them. Glynda looked up from her paperwork noting the scowl on the woman's face. "Cinder…is everything alright? What happened?"

The ebony haired beauty glanced at the manager her eyes narrowing slightly. "Master Jaune didn't like this idea of me warming his bed. I tried to persuade him, but he continued to turn me away." She turned and glared at Emerald who simply continued to smirk back at her. "What did you do to him Emerald?"

"Nothing more than help him relax in the bath. He had a lot of pent up…tension. I think you should be concerned with Glynda, she took him on a little date before sending him up."

Glynda rolled her green eyes "Girls, all I did was chat with him a bit. If he didn't wish to partake of your services, I can't help that."

Cinder grumbled as she moved back into her waiting spot. "Shame, if he had just let me lay with him he would have had a very peaceful rest."

"I doubt that very much miss." A soft, gentle voice cut through the idle chatter of the women drawing their attention of the group to the front of the check in counter.

Standing before them was a young woman easily in her early twenties if not her late teens. She had jet black hair, striking amber eyes and a soft smile on her lips. She wore a cute maid uniform with a black bow in her hair along with black stockings and black sues and in her hand was a small duffel bag. She gave a small polite bow before holding her hands just in front of her slightly tilted her head making her appear even cuter than she was sends before. "Good evening, I'm sorry to interrupt but I believe I know exactly who you're speaking of and I can tell you that he does get very nervous around women. Sleeping in the same bed as one would just result in him breaking out in a nervous sweat for most of the night."

Glynda quirked an eyebrow as she stared at the cute maid, "Pardon me miss…I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name."

"It's Blake miss."

"Blake…what makes you think you know who we're speaking of?"

"Because I know my master very well."

The lot of women froze. "Your master?"

She nodded emphatically her long black hair bounding slightly. "Mhmm. His name is Jaune Rubella-Arc but likes to just be called Jaune. He is an heir to the Rubella family but doesn't like to spread that around, so he just goes by Jaune. He has always been timid and easily gets lost in new places. I tracked him here after speaking to a few locals."

Emerald began to crack up while Cinder fumed further. "You mean to tell me I was rejected by a man of noble birth! Why would he pass me up? I don't understand!"

Blake giggled placing her hand cutely to her mouth. "Oh, please don't take it as a slight. Master has always been timid with women. Sometimes a firm approach or a very gentle approach is best when dealing with him. "

Glynda frowned now and crossed her arms under her chest. "Can you describe your master for us? I want to verify that you are indeed looking for the correct man."

Blake bounced on her feet. "Of course. He has innocent blue eyes, blonde hair that can be a bit scraggly. He stands well above me with broad shoulders and a strong physique which he tried to hide with his clothing. He doesn't make much eye contact but when he does it's easy to get lost in his eyes and I find him quite handsome."

"…That…that is him…" Glynda sighed as she closed her eyes. "Very well, I believe you but why are you here?"

Blake tilted her head to the side slightly "Why? I'm here to take care of him of course. He isn't like most nobles and as a result he tends to try to avoid pomp and fanfare. He wants to be a simple person and strives to be treated as such. So he will run off from time to time to various places trying to just get a taste of what real life can be like. I didn't realize though that he would want to get a taste of a…fine establishment like this though."

Glynda frowned and narrowed her eyes at the smiling maid. "Be careful what you say girl. I believe you, but it is up to Master Jaune if he will let you in. You may go up to his room but if he sends you away then it would be best to leave before you wear out your welcome."

Blake gave a curtsey and bow. "Of course ma'am. I don't wish to cause any trouble."

"Very well, he is in room 206."

*Jaune*

Dinner had been nice enough even if it was slightly awkward. The food was tasty, and the drink was great. Glynda had been nice enough towards him and gave him a small sense of normalcy…well that was until she asked him out on another date. He wasn't quite expecting that.

He also wasn't expecting what came next…the surprise he found in his room. He had just made his way up the stairs and was beginning to feel the results of his meal washing over him, urging him to find a place to lay down and sleep, which sounded perfect to him. He quickly found his room and placed the key in the lock opening it up into a space that was as beautiful as the main entryway down stairs.

The room was dimly lit with light coming from a small fireplace on the far side of it, the soft orange glow casting about the room revealing detailed wood work running along the walls, a soft rug on the floor, and a large bed against the right wall. The bed itself was covered with plush covers and pillows and laying on her side in the center was the woman he met earlier named Cinder.

She was laying on her side with her red robe undone and open revealing in the dim light that she was wearing a thin, lacy looking top that did little to hide her form from his eyes. Her robe was also pulled up to reveal her smooth legs that were pulled up to show off even more of herself to him. Her eyes smoldered as she smiled at him. "Good evening Master Jaune."

He froze at the door his throat going dry. "Uh…goo…good evening miss…Cinder?"

She smiled and nodded as she let a hand slide out over the comforter of the bed giving it a small pat. "Yes, that is my name. Please, come in."

He raised a finger signaling to give him a moment before stepping back out to the hall to take a second look at the room number then stepped back in letting it close behind him with a soft click. "Um…I'm sorry I believe that I have been sent to the wrong room. I didn't mean to intrude."

The woman gave a soft laugh and shook her head as her amber eyes seemed to flash in the dim light giving her a seductive allure that could not be ignored by him. "Oh no Master. There is no mistake. You paid quality coin for our services and this room is included in that. Please, come in. Feel free to take off your robe and enjoy the heat from the fire on your bare skin. It's quite comforting."

He slowly moved into the room and set his pack down on the dresser near the bed but didn't move closer to the bed. Cinder gave a slight pout and turned herself to let the robe fall open further revealing her perfect stomach to his view. "Come Master Jaune. Lay down and let me give you a back rub."

"Um…Cinder, if this is my room, may I ask why you're here…on the bed…letting me see you?"

She smirked and patted the bed once more. "I'm here to help you have a good night's sleep. Here at Beacons Light we do everything to make sure our guests have the most pleasant stay possible, especially when settling in for the evening. It's cold out and having someone to warm your bed with you at night is proven to result in a more restful sleep. Come let me show you."

He raised his hands a bit lightly waving them in front of his chest. "Oh, no, that's not needed. I already was given…um…a relaxing treatment by Emerald. I don't wish to trouble anyone else."

She turned and moved to her hands and knees back up to step off the bed and then moved to stand before him letting her hands clasp behind her back while she let her robe hang open showing him that he was indeed wearing a simple nighty and pair of lace panties and nothing more. "It's no trouble Master Jaune. You paid good coin for our services and this is one of them. Wouldn't you like wrapping your arms around my body and pulling me against you, holding me like a guardian as you sleep? I would feel safe and warm in your strong arms. Like I am being held by a noble knight."

He took a breath to answer but she moved forward and moved a hand from around her back lightly touching his hand and sliding her fingers up his forearm as she stepped into his personal space. Her amber eyes seemed to glow captivating him. "Perhaps…I could show gratitude to the knight keeping me safe as well…After all, I'm yours for the entire night."

She slid her hand to his shoulder and began to lean in closing her eyes parting her lips slightly. In an instant Jaune had a flash of Ruby with fangs bared followed by the piercing red eyes of Yang. Jaunes hand shot up and caught Cinder gently by the shoulder making her stop and stare at him with questioning eyes. "No….no…thank you."

She pouted slightly and let a finger trail from his shoulder to his chest drawing a small circle on it only for him to grasp her wrist and push her back. "Please…stop. I don't wish to partake in this…service. I appreciate it, but I don't need my bed warmed."

As if a switch was flipped her demeanor changed radically. She pulled back scowling at him as if personally insulted and tied her robe shut. "Very well. If that is what you wish so be it." She brushed past him and opened the door snarking at him as she stepped out. "Rest well in the cold Master Jaune."

For several moments he stood there silent as he felt waves of nervousness wash over him, taking a few minutes to fully subside. The vision he had was vivid…his reaction instinctual. He hoped he hadn't hurt her in his grip.

Letting out a shaky sigh Jaune finally stepped forward to the bed carefully pulling the covers aside and all but falling on it doing his best to put his feet under the sheets and pulling them up to his chin. Letting out a small sigh he finally began to truly relax.

He felt a stirring of joy well up inside him that made him break into a smile as he closed his tired eyes. He had done it. He had escaped. He was free now. Somehow, he had managed to escape the clutches of the brood and find civilization. On top of that, the gold that he was given for the horse not only covered his room and board…he most likely had enough to purchase a new cart, an older work horse and still have enough to help his family break even from the loss of goods. In short, things were going to be ok.

*Blake*

She had been waiting silently for an hour now, standing patiently outside his door waiting for the right moment. She could sense him there, she could even smell his scent faintly wafting out from under the door. She wanted to enter right away but she needed him to be asleep lest he make a ruckus and alert the rest of the people here. So, she continued her role of dutiful maid waiting outside her masters bedroom patiently. On the outside she would appear cute, innocent and dutiful…inside she was a boiling pool of lust.

While she wouldn't do anything to put her mission at risk, she was secretly thrilled to be given this job by Ruby. After all, she hadn't had any time with him at all yet and it just wasn't fair, she wanted to play too. Despite her eagerness she knew she had to be careful with how she approached him. She needed to show him that she didn't wish to hurt him and thankfully she was already set for that task.

Once she was satisfied he would be sleeping she used her magic to fade into a kind of dark mist and easily slip through the crack between the floor and door rematerializing within the room only pausing a moment to gain her bearings.

She scanned the room taking note of the dim fire and then paused when her eyes settled on the bed. There he was…the one she desired, the one she had been sent to bring back. She licked her lips and silently stepped out of her shoes and then began to pull her maid uniform from her shoulders letting it crumple to the floor leaving her in her lingerie, stockings and bow. She silently padded over to the bed and moved to stand over the sleeping man, a soft smile coming to her lips. "Cute…"

She reached out and lightly brushed some hair from his eyes before turning and stepping around to the other side of the bed. Once there she gently slid open the covers and slipped between them only taking a few seconds to close the gap between them. She easily slipped herself under his arm so it was now wrapped around her allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder and hand on his chest. She lightly slid one leg against his form letting her toes lightly play with his foot before draping her other leg over his turning him into a living body pillow for her. She closed her eyes taking a in a slow breath enjoying his scent envelop her and she nuzzled in closer with a content sigh only pausing once when she felt him take a deeper breath than one normally would in their sleep before snuggling back down onto the mattress.

Tomorrow would be a very interesting day but for tonight, she had her prize and she was going to enjoy it as much as possible before everything fell apart.

To be continued.

 **Authors Notes:**

Hi everyone, I hope you're doing well.

Things on my end are…busy. Two jobs, Kids, Depression, blah blah blah. You know the drill by now I assume so I'll spare you the details.

As always I want to thank you for taking time out of your day to read my work and I hope it was enjoyable.

So…Jaune thinks he has escaped but Blake has a surprise in store for him. Question is…what happens next? There is still the question about Jaunes Family. Are they ok, are they not ok? Who knows…well I do but I'm not telling.

What about the girls in that "Inn"? Has Blake done anything to them? Or perhaps, anything that cannot be reversed? What about that whole scene with her joining Jaune in bed? Why didn't she jump him then and there?

Tell me your thoughts and ideas guys, please share. I love the feedback and use it to improve myself.

Thanks again for reading this and for my other stories, as always, I'll update as soon as I possibly can. Have a great day.

-Grev


End file.
